Just like a Cherrie & Chocolatte
by A Clockwork
Summary: Shaoran es un chico rebelde que no escucha a nadie, Sakura una chica tierna y curiosa que ansia conocer el pasado de su nuevo compañero Li Shaoran, creando sin que ella lo quiera un intenso amor que no sabe si sera correspondido.
1. CHOCOLATE

Disclamer: Sakura Card Captor no nos pertenece, pertenece a las grandiosas CLAMP .La historia si es totalmente nuestra.

EL TELON SE ABRE… EL HERMOSO CIRCO DE LA LOCURA ESTA POR COMENZAR!

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate &**** A ClockWork **

**Capitulo**** 1. - CHOCOLATE**

_**«Shaoran»**_

_Pipipipipipi_

El maldito despertador, la maldita luz del día, el maldito tapiz de la recamara, la maldita almohada que no me permitía gritar como yo quería, la maldita sensación de estar vivo; eso es lo que más me molestaba en este momento. Y es que recordar aquellas palabras desde hace poco menos de seis meses aun me taladraban en la cabeza.

_Entiendo como te sientes, pero lo mejor es que te calmes… las cosas pasan por algo y tal vez esto es para bien. _

Claro, era fácil decirlo porque nadie estaba en mi mente cuando pasó, nadie podía garantizarme que todo sería para bien. Pero pasando a cosas como el presente, ahora no sé que decir salvo que probablemente todo comience a dar un giro, si es para bien o para mal es algo que por el momento no me interesa saber.

Apenas me levanto casi trastabillando un poco por culpa del bóxer que apenas puedo meter en la pierna derecha para seguir con la izquierda y entonces casi en automático miro a la persona que esta a mi lado, su espalda suave, blanca y delgada, sus cabellos rubios en su rostro, almohada y espalda; una belleza que tengo el placer de poseer.

Comienzo a ponerme el pantalón apenas para darme cuenta por medio del reloj de mano que ya pasa de medio día, aunque siendo domingo me puedo permitir aquello, aunque siento algo de culpa ya que se puede decir que es mi ultimo día de libertad.

—Aquí esta tu camisa — me dice la mujer que comparte cama conmigo, ni siquiera la conozco, no sé de ella, no me cuenta sus problemas, no sé sus secretos ni quiero conocerlos. Y por una parte sé que esta bien, ni la lastimo ni ella a mí.

—Gracias — gruñí arrebatándole mi camisa color gris que dice "Star-Chocolate" en la parte superior derecha con color negro y en letra de grafiti.

Ella se levanta sin ocultar su cuerpo con la sabana, me da la impresión de que esta demasiado acostumbrada a esto, tal vez no soy su única pareja de noche, tal vez hay otro u otros.

Sus ojos claros apenas me miran como si estuviera burlándose de mí, no puedo saberlo y tampoco me interesa mucho indagar en ese tema con las mujeres, no quiero meterme otra vez en problemas por ello.

—Mañana entras a la escuela— me dice en cuanto yo me siento al filo de la cama para ponerme los tenis vans que en realidad son bastante nuevos, de no haber sido por los tenis ella y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido en el centro comercial ayer.

Moví un poco la cabeza para mostrarle mi perfil derecho, quería que ella interpretara mi silencio pero si algo he aprendido de las mujeres es que son problemáticas, preguntonas y bastante lloronas.

—Dijiste anoche que son dos meses perdidos o algo así— continua hablando sin importarle mi silencio —, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te van aceptar otra vez?

Sonreí, claro, ella es mayor que yo y en su universidad seguramente las cosas son así, pero es la preparatoria a nosotros se nos tienen muchos permisos.

Pase mis manos a mi rostro tratando de tallarme los ojos, quería despertar de una vez, no tener cara de crudo y en realidad irme de una buena vez para volver a mi casa y seguir durmiendo sin saber mucho de nadie al menos por hoy, ya mañana será otra cosa.

—Soy muy buen estudiante — apenas digo para hacerla callar y hacer que sus estúpidas preguntas terminen de una vez.

—Sí, claro — responde medio burlona pero la verdad es que no me interesa mucho.

Me levante de la cama ya sintiéndome todo completo, no me falta nada: ropa puesta, móvil, cartera y las llaves de la casa.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos. Eres bastante buena— dije medio sonriéndole para acercarme a la puerta de su recamara, siendo una universitaria hay muchas ventajas, por lo general o viven solas o con una amiga y nada de padres molestos además de que no les molesta el sexo sin compromiso.

Apenas hube salido de su casa de estudiante me reí de mi mismo, no es la primera vez que hago algo así pero juro que si pudiera escribir mi pasado otra vez lo haría, quitaría tantas lagunas, tantas sombras… no cometer los mismo errores y tal vez, no conocer a ciertas personas.

Pero bueno, a lo primero; yo vivo en un pueblo, la región de Tomoeda aquí en Japón, un lugar aburrido, tranquilo, nada excitante, no cerca de grandes ciudades pero tiene mucho para mantenerte despierto los fines de semana: el centro comercial, el zoológico, los parques, los cines… en realidad un buen lugar para vivir como en cualquier otro lugar.

Lo curioso aquí son las calles peatonales, curiosas, y las casas: todas iguales, los colores son diferentes pero en realidad son iguales, acogedoras con familias unidas viviendo en cada una de ellas, jardines siempre adornados con muñecos, con arboles, rosales, etcétera, etcétera… lo que las amas de casa normalmente ponen para hacer que todo se vea "lindo".

Y ahora que estoy viendo las calles, no veo a muchos niños jugar, será tal vez el maldito frio con eso de que ya estamos en invierno pero bueno, de suerte aun no estamos para la nieve o seguramente ya habría muerto y es que si hay algo que detesto o una de las cosas que más detesto es el jodido frio, no lo soporto y verán que desde que me vine con mi familia de Hong Kong casi muero de hipotermia.

Seguí caminando tratando de no pensar en nada, de ni siquiera recordar pero por algún motivo olvide el iPot y ni siquiera con la música puedo distraerme… aunque, aquel sonidito de fondo con la canción de _Snow Patrol: chocolate,_ me estaba reanimando bastante, eso era justo lo que yo necesitaba.

Me sentía con ánimos de poder seguir la letra.

—_This is the straw, final straw in the__, __roof of my mouth as i lie to you,__just because i'm sorry doesn't mean,__i didn't enjoy it at the time…_

Y entonces… la música seguía, yo cantando por supuesto soy adolescente y estoy en todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo pero lo que ya no es relativamente normal es el hecho de sentir una vibración en la bolsa de mi pantalón, no tengo animales lo juro… pero la vibración seguía junto con la canción…

— ¡El celular!— grite casi volviendo a la realidad —, mierda… — lo saque del pantalón y apenas veo el numero que esta registrado comienzo a sentir un poco de tranquilidad, frustración y nerviosismo; sí muchos sentimientos encontrados en un puto número.

Respire lo más profundo que pude y conteste.

—Diga— apenas susurre.

— ¡_Dónde estas, vine a buscarte… tus hermanas son las únicas despiertas, tu madre no sabe nada, te espero en la entrada para que no sospeche_!

Y entonces colgó.

Apenas escucho el tip-tip-tip de la llamada que ha sido cortada mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse algo aliviado por el hecho de escuchar aquella voz que no me permitía oír desde hacia ya bastante. Me había vuelto un vago olvidándome de unas cuantas personas.

Corrí, más bien apresure el paso, mi casa no esta muy lejos de aquí y tomar el autobús para cinco minutos que me faltaban seria una completa estupidez. Podía ver mi casa, la casa más grande que había: verde con tejado en color negro casi, casi con tono chino, ventanas siempre cerradas, dos pisos y un balcón que sobresalía bastante, proveniente de la recamara principal o sea la de mis padres. Personas trabajadoras que casi no están en casa, igual que mis hermanas, dos ya en universidad y las otras dos ya trabajando pero por extraño que parezca no logran salir de casa.

Y entonces, antes de siquiera llegar a lo que es el patio principal y sin fijarme en el auto de mi madre veo la silueta de una persona sentada en las escaleras del porche, una persona delgada, de sexo masculino, cabello negro, lentes, probablemente ojos azules, blanco como todo británico y mi mejor amigo.

—Shaoran — me dice apenas levantándose de las escaleras para caminar un poco más rápido para acercarse a mí, me da algo de miedo ya que parece que quiere abrazarme.

Agache la mirada y mire a la bolsa de mi pantalón para sacar el móvil.

—Te debo una — digo sonriéndole agradecido —, de no haber sido por tu llamada probablemente estaría baboseando en algún lugar.

— ¿En donde estabas?— me pregunta casi con tono preocupado lo cual a veces en realidad sí me molesta, si mis hermanas no se preocupan por eso se me hace extraño que él sí.

—Por ahí — digo metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón, estaba muy cansado, de verdad cansado, desvelado y lo único que quiero es comer algo, ver la televisión un rato y luego dormir todo lo que resta de la tarde.

—Por ahí — repite él agachando la mirada, debatiéndose entre hablar y no hablar o mejor dicho entre preguntar y no hacerlo —… cuando dices por ahí… te refieres a…

Duda, la maldita duda de mierda.

—No fui — digo al instante caminando hasta mi casa, no pensaba dar nada de explicaciones y menos a él que conocía la historia tanto como yo.

—Bien — dice casi esperanzado de que eso sea cierto —, pero bueno muy independiente de ellos me gustaría que ya que has descansado dos meses de ese aniversario tu…

—Eriol — pronuncio su nombre tan sutil que incluso a mí me da miedo, él sabe que yo no suelo jugar cuando a ese tema se trata y la verdad es que si quiere que sigamos siendo amigos seria mejor que no preguntara más —. Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y ganas de no hacer nada: oh me acompañas a casa y te diviertes un rato o mejor vete.

—Sólo vengo a darte el horario para que no tengas problemas — me dice apresurando su paso para subir las escaleras del porche a mi lado —, y sí, también vine a verte.

Sonreí, después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

_**«Sakura**__**»**_

_Pipipipipipi_

El sonido del despertador, anunciando un nuevo día, de nuevas experiencias en el instituto que apenas había ingresado hace dos meses, tenía buenos amigos con los que comencé una buena amistad.

Me levante de la cama y estire todo lo que pude mis brazos sincronizada mente con mi cuerpo, me vi al espejo, como todo al despertarse un día en la mañana no se podía estar de maravillas, empecé a buscar alguna toalla para poder darme una ducha rápida antes de empezar la rutina de todos los días, de todas las semanas de cualquier estudiante.

Ducharse, ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, lo hacíamos todas las mañanas de la semana exceptuando claramente los fines de semana, no me quejaba no podía quejarme de algo que me gustaba hacer, ir al instituto, no soy mala estudiante, al contrario mis calificaciones son buenas pero siempre con el detalle de Matemáticas, la materia que era un infierno para mi desde que tengo memoria.

Ya duchada y vestida, ya que mi casa era de dos pisos baje a desayunar, me dirigí hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba una mujer delgada que no pasaba de sus cuarentas, bella , pelo largo grisáceo, ojos color esmeraldas iguales a los míos, sin lugar a dudas mi madre.

—Buenos días mamá — le digo, a modo de saludo, y agarro un pan tostado que acababa de salir de la tostadora.

— ¿Por qué tan tranquila? — me dice mi madre cuando estaba sacando unos huevos de la sartén, que seguramente era para el molesto de mi hermano.

— ¿Es temprano, no? — le conteste lo más inocentemente posible.

—No, Sakura faltan quince para las siete — en cuanto me respondió eso, el alma se me fue del cuerpo, agarre la tostada y la metí toda a mi boca no importaba si me podía ahogar se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto y todavía era lunes.

—Hasta luego, Mamá — Alcance a decirle a mi mamá, ya que estaba corriendo el camino a la escuela, en autobús era rápido pero si me iba corriendo era mucho más rápido.

No me permitiría llegar más veces tarde, y pensar que había puesto el despertador a buena hora, creo que mi mente me hizo una jugarreta y me engaño con la maldita hora. No me figaba en la gente que pasaba y me miraba con reproche, no me fijaba en los niños que iban de la mano con sus padres para ir al jardín de niños, no podía perder el tiempo en observar eso detenidamente, ¡yo llegaba tarde!

Corrí con toda la energía que podía producir mi cuerpo y que mis músculos podían gastar, si me proponían para las olimpiadas podría ganar una medalla, cuando visualice el edificio de la escuela me aterrorizo no ver alumnos en el patio una mala señal.

El único tramo que me faltaba era el de llegar al salón que me correspondía, como alumna nueva puede que tenga problemas pero los dos meses que llevaba en la nueva escuela habían dado frutos.

—Buenos… Días — dije entrecortadamente a todos los que se encontraban ahí al llegar al salón, casi cayéndome en el umbral de la puerta y sin aire en los pulmones, fue un gran maratón el que tuve que hacer.

—Buenos días, Sakura — Me dice Tomoyo Daidouji, una muchacha de complexión delgada, cara delgada, cabello larguísimo de color grisáceo y de ojos amatistas — casi no llegas.

—Lo sé, pensé que no llegaría — le dije en cuanto me fui a sentar a mi respectivo lugar y había recuperado el aire perdido había sido recuperado por mis lastimados pulmones. — mi despertador volvió a fallar—.

—Pues tendrás que cambiar de despertador o dormir más temprano, pequeña flojita — me lo dijo de manera de burla, me saco una sonrisa, ella había sido mi primera amiga desde mi llegada a la nueva preparatoria, tenía más pero ella es con la que entable mejor amistad.

—Tomoyo, tengo que decirte algo — nos interrumpió Eriol Hiiragizawa, pero también entró el profesor Terada para impartir la clase.

—Lo que me tengas que decir dímelo en el descanso — Le dijo, para pronto irse a su asiento.

—Muy bien jóvenes, todos a sentarse y guarden silencio, saquen sus libros para seguir en lo que nos quedamos la clase pasada — dijo, todos hicieron caso a la petición del profesor Terada, era la clase de Historia.

En todo lo que llevaba de clase vi un poco raro a Eriol, él siempre ponía atención y tomaba notas de la clase que impartían los profesores; pero ahora su mirada esta absorta en alguna parte de la entrada al salón, eso me hizo pensar que algo tiene que ver en lo que le quería decir a Tomoyo.

Justo cuando ya la clase tenia media hora de haber comenzado, se escuchaba como alguien estaba tocando la puerta y quería entrar a la clase ya comenzada, la mayoría dejamos de poner atención para poder ver quien era el que estaba tocando la puerta.

El profesor Terada interrumpe su lectura en voz alta que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, para darse a la tarea de abrirle la puerta a la persona que estaba del otro lado dispuesta a entrar.

Los murmullos y la curiosidad era lo que reino en la clase, yo me incluí a las personas curiosas que se levantaron de sus asientos para ver mejor quien era el recién llegado, abrió la puerta para encararse con él.

—Ya era hora señor Li, ¿Quería hacerse notar con una gran entrada llegando tarde a mi clase? — le preguntó de manera burlona y no era justo que ese tal Li quiera entrar a la clase después e haber llegado increíblemente tarde.

—Me quede dormido— le responde despreocupadamente, llegaba tarde y le respondía como si su autoridad valiera un soberano pepino, ya no lo soportaba.

—Le informare al director, de que todavía que se desparece por dos meses y lo reciben como sino hubiera pasado nada usted se atreve a llegar tarde a mi clase. — le amenaza, pero escuchando como le había contestado el tal Li, no me sorprende que le de igual la amenaza.

—Como sea, ¿Me deja entrar?— le contesta de malas maneras, puede que sea su primer día, pero oyendo que ya le conocía el profesor Terada no era un chico nuevo.

—Puedes entrar, pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir— lo vuelve a amenazar, y se hace a un lado para dejarle el paso libre para que pueda entrar.

La respiración en el ambiente se corta de manera drástica, por que de la entrada entra un chico alto de cabello castaño y desordenado, lleva puesto el uniforme reglamentario del colegio, sólo se oyen algunos cuchicheos femeninos cuando él pasa entre mi fila y en la que se encuentra Tomoyo ubicada, pasa a un lado de mi y logro ver sus ojos, ámbares.

—Como hoy nos honro con su presencia señor Li, va a hacer de tarea un ensayo sobre el tema de la clase de hoy— le dice, mientras toma sus cosas que uso en la clase — lo quiero a primera hora, ¿Entendió?—.

—Entiendo — le dice y se sienta en la butaca que esta atrás de mi.

—Jóvenes nos vemos la próxima clase, que nos se les olvide la lección de hoy — nos dice para después irse a su próxima clase, con cinco minutos de anticipación, y el desorden que se hizo después de eso, para estirase un poco o para echar un vistazo al recién llegado incluyéndome .

— ¿Era eso de lo que me querías decir? — Le pregunta Tomoyo a Eriol, cuando él se levanta de su asiento par acercarse también a Li., y él sólo asintió con su cabeza—Me alegro que hayas decidido volver Shaoran — le dice, pero no sonó del todo sincera, había algo que hacia que no la percibiera sincera, será la manera sarcástica que lo dice.

—Pensé que mi regreso te emocionaría más, ¿no Tomoyo? — le dice, de la misma manera burlona en la que ella misma había hablado, mi mirada estaba clavada en él, pero la quite rápidamente en cuando él me devolvió la mirada. — Tú eres nueva, ¿cómo te llamas? —

—Sakura…Sakura Kinomoto — le respondo, había dudado en decirle o no, no me parecía la forma burlona en la que le hablo al profesor Terada y a Tomoyo, pero no me conoce y debe por lo menos saber mi nombre y no decirme de otra manera.

—Encantado de conocerte, creo que ya me gusta haber regresado de nuevo— dice y sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura, haciendo que me sonroje.

_**«Shaoran»**_

Por fin había llegado el receso largo, el maldito descanso de una hora pero bien merecida y recibida que teníamos. Estar sentados calentando el puto asiento no era muy agradable después de cuatro horas seguidas y los profesores no lo sienten, están parados la mayor parte del tiempo, si se cansan se sientan y ya.

Me estire para des estresarme un poco, pase las manos por mi cabello y trate de no mirar al cielo, la luz del sol es algo que regularmente me gustaba hacer cuando sentía que todo estaba bien pero ahora ya no, es recordar y lo que no quiero es eso.

Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque una lata de refresco que había comprado minutos atrás en la cafetería, una coca-cola bien fría, nada bueno para el maldito frio que hacia pero sentía mi cabeza hervir justo en ese momento.

—Shaoran—.

Otra vez la voz, la de siempre proveniente de la misma persona que me había ido a buscar ayer, y es que Eriol no se cansa de estarme buscando todo el tiempo.

Detengo mi paso, no me quedaba de otra porque después de todo, dentro del jodido instituto no podía huir a ningún lado ni a buscarme a alguna chica de por aquí, dos meses hicieron que pasara una eternidad en mi cabeza. Sin mencionar que ya tenía problemas desde el primer momento:

Uno: llegue tarde por la jodida razón de que me había quedado dormido y es que pegue el ojo como a eso de las doce de la noche o la una de la mañana.

Dos: el estúpido profesor Terada me había dejado un maldito trabajo de sepa que tontería.

Y tres: había una alumna nueva.

—No Eriol, ahora no por favor — digo apretándome el puente de la nariz pues el líquido frio llegó casi hasta mi cerebro paralizándome por completo.

—Tomoyo esta enojada — dijo congelando su paso y por consiguiente el mío. Mostré mi perfil derecho para hacerle saber que yo estaba escuchando aunque también para hacerle saber que no deseaba escuchar tampoco.

— ¿Y que quieres que yo haga?— inquirí sin moverme ni un poco para mantener mi serenidad, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me provocara.

—Absolutamente nada — dijo dudoso pasando una mano por su negro cabello —, es sólo que el hecho de… sabes que sus comentarios no se harán de esperar, su…

—Su maldito sarcasmo me harán enojar — termine su frase, a saber si eso iba a decir pero en realidad es la verdad, Tomoyo haría todo para destruirme.

Me di la vuelta para encarar a mi amigo, no iba a ceder, no me lo iba a permitir.

—No creo que eso me afecte — dije tratando de sonar muy seguro, seguridad que me había costado y mucho, todo un año, dos meses de terapia conmigo mismo.

—Sí pero… — comenzó a ponerse nervioso, exaltarse como si esperara a que alguien más interrumpiera nuestra conversación lo cual ya no me parece del todo normal.

—Li— dijo otra voz, que no era de hombre sino de mujer, no desconocida sino muy familiar, muy cercana que podía incluso ponerme la piel de gallina, haciendo que mi respiración se agitara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Eriol se abrieron como platos a la llegada de ella, como si también le temiera y eso que hasta donde sé ellos…

— ¿Por qué regresaste?— preguntó cruzando sus brazos mientras me miraba con frialdad —, ¿no es acaso que ya has hecho suficiente daño?— siguió hablando esperando a que yo mostrara la misma cara de idiota de antes, de pedirle una segunda disculpa aun cuando yo no…

—Tomoyo… — susurró Eriol tocando el hombro derecho de nuestra compañera pero ella con facilidad se deshizo de él para caminar dos pasos para acercarse a mí.

—No regrese por ti — dije muy firme ante mi contestación, trate de no bajar la mirada y no lo hago de hecho, no con cualquiera pero con ella me es difícil, tal vez por algo que muchos llaman: culpa.

—No si eso ya lo sé — dijo sonriendo como en el momento que entre a la clase, su carita de "maldito regresa por donde viniste", algo así o peor me decía su mirada —, pero igual es bastante enfermo verte.

Sonreí.

—Créeme Tomoyo, yo también te extrañe.

—Espero que este año no lastimes a nadie — dijo ella como ultimo dándose media vuelta para encaminarse con sus amigas. La verdad es que yo me esperaba algo como esto, un recibimiento muy frio por parte de alguien cercano como lo era Tomoyo.

Eriol y yo nos perdimos en su caminar, ella no había perdido ese glamur, aun lo mantenía y aunque hubieran sido sólo dos jodidos meses yo no había tenido contacto con nadie de no ser Eriol, por lo que ver a Tomoyo nuevamente, hacia que los recuerdos que yo creí guardar en mi inconsciente emergían nuevamente a la realidad, lo que significaba: que arruinaba mi presente.

Sonreí y momentáneamente negué, me mordí el labio inferior y luego volví a sentir dolor.

—No dejes que te afecte — me dijo Eriol sin moverse de su sitio.

—No me afecta — mentí perfectamente, había dicho tantas veces aquella frase en varias ocasiones que ahora ya me lo creía.

Suspire profundo, no podía quebrarme, no otra vez, no de nuevo.

Me di la vuelta, era mi primer día y no me iba a amargar por Tomoyo; es más, tenia mucho para sonreír porque no me acordaba de los uniformes tan diminutos, las falditas protegiendo apenas un poco de las piernas de mis compañeras, las blusas en donde los primeros botones ya habían sido aflojados y me dejaban mucho por ver.

—Hola Shaoran — me saludaron Chiharu Mihara y Rika Sasaki, dos chicas de mi clase bastante simpáticas sin defectos físicos.

Sonreí, mire a Eriol y vi como me negaba en señal de retroceder y quedarme a su lado, pero no lo iba a hacer. Quedarme con él aunque sean dos minutos significaría estancarme y lo que yo quiero es avanzar.

—Supongo que nos veremos en la siguiente clase — dije a Eriol para abrirme camino con mis dos compañeras, lo cual me recuerda a que, antes de salirme del colegio un promedio de… no sé, por lo menos ocho chicas se me declaraban… y a la semana.

Aunque, me pregunto a veces si… de haber sido las cosas diferentes yo ¿seria como soy ahora?, nunca tengo la respuesta pero igual es una incógnita que permanece.

Seguí caminando con ellas apenas escuchando un poco de la conversación superflua y que en realidad no me espanta, ni me interesa y en realidad me parece monótona ya que tengo cuatro hermanas y de las cuatro sé muy bien todo lo que se debe saber de chicas, modestia aparte de mis novias, mis chicas, mis conquistas; llámenlas como quieran.

—Sí que es bonita pero la verdad no sé — dijo Rika a Chiharu muy metida en la conversación lo cual, me di a la tarea de pegar más la oreja a la platica, en algún momento las chicas suelen preguntar y si no hay una contestación rápida no hay sexo, digo no hay nada de que hablar.

— ¿No sabes qué?— inquirió Chiharu algo molesta pero también divertida —, es sólo presentarlos, es tu amigo pero ella es nuestra amiga.

—Por dos meses — se defendió Rika de inmediato al ataque de su amiga —. La verdad me niego a que Sakura se precipite con un chico únicamente porque nunca…

— ¿Sakura?— pregunte sin querer ya que ese nombre se me hacia muy familiar.

Tal vez lo escuche en el autobús cuando venia para acá o tal vez en la calle esta mañana o tal vez en algún pasillo de la escuela, no recuerdo… Sakura, Sakura… ¿Sakura? No, lamentablemente mi cerebro estaba en stand by porque aunque se me hace familiar el nombre no puedo recordarlo.

—Es una chica nueva — me informó Chiharu pasando su mano por mi brazo para caminar más juntos —, se sienta frente a ti es la de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, es muy bonita.

¡Ha ya caigo en el veinte!... bueno no tanto, vagamente; Tomoyo opaca gran parte de mi mañana.

— ¿No me digas que no te acuerdas?— se burló Rika de manera inmediata golpeando mi hombro delicadamente.

—Pues no — dije muy sincero, pero al darme cuenta de mi estupidez decidí escaparme de la mejor manera educada que se me ocurrió —. ¿Me permiten un momento?— pregunte deteniendo el paso en automático. Ellas me miraron de manera perspicaz pero soy bastante encantador cuando me lo propongo así que basto una sonrisa —. Tengo que ir al baño.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Sí, claro — asintió Rika —, estaremos en el patio de atrás.

Yo asentí, no mentí en realidad sí iba al baño… a vomitar todas las sensaciones del primer día de clases.

Al entrar y salir del baño no hice la gran cosa, únicamente me moje el rostro para quitarme un poco del estrés y el sueño que aun cargaba en mis parpados, no habían muchos por aquí, nosotros los hombres no solemos acompañarnos hasta aquí como las niñas así que ver a uno que otro entrar o salir despreocupadamente fue lo más normal.

Pase mis manos por mi cabello para humedecerlo un poco y también para hacer secar mis manos, el frio me estaba matando pero es ahora que lo siento porque la sangre comenzó a hervirme al venir, más bien al saber cerca dé.

—Creí que te habías ido con nuestras compañeras — dijo una voz, la misma, la de siempre, la de Eriol.

Suspire, el desgraciado esta en todas partes.

—Vine al baño— respondí mostrándole mis manos que aun estaban húmedas —, y tu ¿me estas siguiendo?

Sonrió, normalmente no lo hacia a menos que se le descubriera en una travesura pero esta vez me pareció que lo hacia por nervios, sí que me estaba siguiendo pero no lo iba admitir.

—Para nada — mintió.

—No le mientas a un mentiroso — dije atacando rápidamente.

—No es mentira — se defendió al instante por lo que me erguí un poco para analizar su postura pero al verlo ya un poco más relajado y que su andar junto al mío no mostraba ni prisa ni lentitud opte por mejor ya no decir nada —, la verdad es que buscaba a otra a persona pero me tope contigo.

—Ha…

¿Otra persona?

— ¿A quien?— pregunte curioso.

—Pues a…

—Oye, antes de que me digas — le interrumpí deteniendo el paso de ambos ya que lo sujete del hombro para hacerlo mirarme —, me dijeron que hay una nueva alumna llamada Sakura y….

— ¿No te acuerdas de que la viste?— preguntó con tono normal así que negué —, pero si tú le preguntaste su nombre.

¿Yo? Bueno sí, me acordaba de una chica nueva a medias, vagamente, inconscientemente pero…

—Sakura Kinomoto — me informó inclinando los hombros para luego meter las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón y seguir con nuestra caminata —, es muy bonita y es justo la chica que estoy buscando.

— ¿Bonita en qué sentido?— curiosee.

Eriol volvió a sonreír pero esta vez burlándose de mí.

—Bonita en el sentido en que dudo que la puedas abordar… y no, no es reto Shaoran, de verdad, con ella no.

Fruncí el ceño. Normalmente Eriol no era así conmigo y sí no conocía a la nueva y no me acordaba de ella pero igual daba ¿no?

—Es la protegida de Tomoyo — dijo sin más en cuanto cruzamos por un pasillo muy corto que nos llevó al patio de atrás, donde, normalmente, los del ultimo años estábamos —, y con decirte su protegida me refiero a que es igual que con… con eso.

Yo asentí agachando la mirada, vaya, ella no cambiaba.

_**«Sakura**__**»**_

Al fin había dado comienzo el descanso largo, las primeras cuatro horas habían sido un poco pesadas a comparación de las cuatro que le seguían al receso de una hora que merecidamente recibíamos como buenos estudiantes que éramos y bueno no lo desaprovecharíamos.

Cuando dio por finalizada la clase, vi a Tomoyo pararse apresuradamente de su asiento para después salir como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia vaya saber quien.

Mire ardedor mío, había el completo desmadre cuando finalizaba una clase, antes de salirme hacia los pasillos para saber si podía alcanzar a Tomoyo.

Me aventure por los pasillos del edificio donde se encontraba situado mi salón, durante los dos últimos meses de mi vida, pero siempre tenía quien me acompañara y esa persona era ella, pero se había ido quien sabe a dónde, y me encontraba sola.

Me había mudado a Tomoeda hace no más de dos meses y medio, no tenía nada en contra de este pueblo pero ya me había acostumbrado a la ciudad de Tokio, donde había vivido la mayor parte de mi vida, pero a mi padre Fujitaka que era profesor de historia en la Universidad de Tokio, le ofrecieron un mejor puesto en la universidad de este lugar, mejor salario y mejor puesto, no se pudo negar.

Me había costado mucho trabajo y lágrimas, poder aceptar mudarme, mis amigos de la infancia se habían quedado en la ciudad, mis lugares favoritos, absolutamente todo, pero no me podía quejar , habían lugares donde divertirse en Tomoeda , gente que conocer; y el clima era muy parecido al de Tokio, frio en invierno, y lo suficientemente caluroso en Verano.

Todavía recuerdo las palabras de mi madre Nadeshiko antes de mudarnos.

_Hay que dejar atrás lo que más queremos para poder abrir camino a nuevas experiencias._

Ella solo había cambiado de agencia de modelos, no había cambiado muchas cosas, mi hermano Touya había solicitado su cambio a la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tomoeda sólo tenía que revalidar algunas materias para que su estancia estuviera en orden, y a mí me habían transferido al Instituto Seijo, muchos cambios había experimentado en los últimos meses pero podía soportarlo.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos buscando a Tomoyo, pero ella no aparecía, ya me había desesperado al estar buscando en cada salón y nada.

Mejor me salí de condenado edificio, antes de perderme en él, era muy grande a comparación de mi antiguo instituto que nunca me había perdido en él, y aquí ya me había perdió como dos veces y era preocupante por lo despistada que soy.

Fui al patio de la entrada y de tanto caminar se me había olvidado que no había almorzado, y mi estómago me pedía a gritos que ingresara alimento para tener fuerzas para las clases que todavía faltaban cuatro horas.

Fui a la maquina más cercana que no estaba ni a veinte metros donde me encontraba, ingrese la cantidad de dinero que necesitaba para comprarme un jugo de cereza y un paquete de galletas de chocolate, una combinación extraña pero deliciosa.

Feliz con mis galletas y mi jugo me fui a sentar a la banca más cercana, veía chicos y chicas, ir y venir, de grados inferiores, porque los de ultimo año estaban juntos en el patio trasero, pero siempre iba con Tomoyo, pero sin ella me daba mucha pena ir, de vez en cuando le daba un mordisco a una galleta y un sorbo al jugo.

—Sakura — pronuncian mi nombre.

Levanto mi vista para encontrarme con cierto pelinegro de lentes, Eriol.

—Hola — digo tímidamente.

— ¿Has visto a Tomoyo? —Pregunta sin siquiera responderme el saludo que le acabo de hacer.

—No, yo también la estaba buscando— respondo — ¿Para que la querías? — vuelvo a preguntar.

—No tiene importancia, nos vemos en clase — me dice y sonríe, para darme la espalda eh irse por donde vino.

Mi mente tiene pensamientos rápidamente de todo lo ocurrido en la mañana y me levanto de mi asiento para ir tras Eriol.

—Espera —logro decir, cuando lo tomo de la camisa reglamentaria del uniforme.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunta pero noto un tono de impaciencia en su voz, parecería que quería irse pronto de aquí.

—Bueno…yo — me había acobardado, todo el coraje que junte en pocos segundos se estaba perdiendo pero, no podía dejar que mi timidez me ganara.

—Vamos Sakura, ¿Qué quieres decirme? — se estaba impacientando más, creo que yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, alguien que te detiene de repente cuando más tienes prisa.

—Está bien lo diré — me arme de valor en el último momento — ¿Por qué Tomoyo se comporta diferente con Li? — al fin pude preguntar.

Silencio de parte de él.

—Vamos respóndeme — le dije, me estaba impacientando que no me respondiera una simple pregunta que le había hecho.

—Sakura, esto es algo que ella te tiene que responder, no me corresponde a mí — por fin me responde, pero con una poco de pena.

—Está bien, no me tienes confianza — le dije algo dolida, en verdad me dolía que todavía no me tenían confianza, entonces dos meses no era lo suficiente.

—No es eso, es algo de lo ella debe decirte es tu amiga, pero todo a su tiempo — dijo rápidamente — ¿Entiendes? — Pregunta.

Sólo asiento de forma mecánica.

—Tengo que seguir buscando a Tomoyo, e ir con Shaoran— dice — nos vemos en clase —

Me da la espalda para por fin irse.

Me deja con más duda de las que ya tenía desde un principio con no responderme lo que le había preguntado, mejor me hubiera quedado callada y preguntare directamente a Tomoyo.

Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para que se diera finalizada la hora de descanso así que mejor me encamine al edificio para poder esperar al maestro y no llegar tarde a su clase que es lo que más necesitaba.

—Sakura — por segunda vez me llaman, sólo doy vuelta un poco mi lado izquierdo, eran Chiharu Mihara y Rika Sasaki, unas chicas que se podrían llamar mis amigas, cotilleaba con ella en ciertas ocasiones pero no se podían llamar amigas en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Espera—dijo Rika, detuve mi paso para que ellas pudieran alcanzarme.

—Ibas muy rápido — dijo Chiharu cuando se habían reunido conmigo.

—Lo siento, quería llegar temprano al salón — les dije apenada, no me había dado cuenta de que caminaba a paso rápido.

—Te acompañamos —volvió a decir Chiharu.

Nos encaminamos juntas por los pasillos de la escuela, estaban platicando sobre algo, que no ponía demasiada atención estaba perdida en otras cosas, en Tomoyo exactamente y su comportamiento extraño.

—Qué pena que Shaoran ya no fuera al patio de los de último — comento Chiharu, eso sí me intereso — quería admirar lo guapo que se puso —se emocionó.

— ¡Chiharu!, tienes a Yamazaki—la reprendió Rika

— ¿Que tiene?, que este a dieta no quiere decir que no pueda ver el menú — dice con malicia

Rika la mira con reprobación

—No tiene tiempo para estar tonteando por ahí debe de recuperar los dos meses que no estuvo en clases —dijo

— ¿Por qué se desapareció por dos meses? —pregunte, la curiosidad era muy grande y yo era demasiado curiosa con las cosas.

—Eso nadie lo sabe — dijo Chiharu, ella amaba los chismes y dar seguimiento a ellos era su pasatiempo favorito —Solo su mejor amigo—

—Eriol — siguió Rika, pero ella pereciera que quería terminarlo.

Me había detenido en medio del pasillo ya casi llegábamos al salón, ellas avanzaron un poco más y quedaron enfrente de mí, alce mi vista hacia ellas.

— ¿Me podrían contar sobre cómo es Li? — pregunte, era mi única elección si quería saber el porqué del comportamiento de Tomoyo, debía saber la causa de eso, y ese era Shaoran Li.

Observe sus caras por un momento y note la sorpresa reflejada en ellas, hasta creo que el color se había ido de sus caras.

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntas directamente a mí? — me pregunta una voz muy conocida pero a la vez desconocida, que hizo que me sobresaltara de repente y que la sangre se me fuera directamente a la cara.

Giro sobre mis talones para encarar a la persona desconocida, para encontrarme a la persona menos esperada para mí e hizo que en verdad me hiciera sentir lo más apenadamente posible.

Me di cuenta que alguien de allá arriba en verdad no me quería.

Nota de las autoras: Esta vez les hablare yo, A ClockWork; en realidad me hubiera gustado mucho más saber que Star-Choco les hablara pero me fue imposible comunicarme ayer con ella… en fin. Debo decir que esta historia ya había sido planeada hace creo que unos cinco o seis meses o tal vez menos, en realidad no lo recuerdo pero bueno… he aquí los resultados de dos cerebros que se unieron esperando la critica siempre y cuando sea constructiva ya que es lo único que puede pedir un escritor, en este caso dos.

Antes que otra cosa también debo decir que aquella seguidoras de: Trocitos de fresa y Amor eterno no he subido los capítulos porque primero que nada me cambie de casa y deje muchas cosas en esas cosas la computadora, me ha sido imposible regresar por los datos y no me gustaría comenzar desde cero con los capítulos que ya tenía avanzados, así que sepan que no abandonare y aunque tarde un poquito más continuare con esas historias hasta que al final diga: FIN.

Pero bueno, abrimos el telón una vez presentando una historia más de dos chicas locas y en realidad locas dado que lo hemos comprado por algo así de casi un año. Cuídense y esperamos sus critas.


	2. CHERRIE

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate & A ClockWork **

**Capitulo 2. - CHERRIE**

_**«Shaoran»**_

Si de pensar que la mejor defensa era el ataque entonces yo tenía que actuar de una manera mucho más ágil, pensar que quien tiene el control soy yo y no los malditos chismes que corren ya por todo el instituto.

La ultima clase, y gracias al cielo que ya era la ultima, aunque igual siendo el primer día de clases no era para estresarme yo ya quería salir de aquí. Y es precisamente que el estrés me mata por el simple hecho de saber que alguien, como la chica nueva, esta interesada en conocer los trapos sucios de mi persona.

Lo único malo de estar en el primer día de clases era: que todas las niñas por ser lunes lo primero que quieren hacer es descansar en sus casas. Generalmente mis citas las planificare en viernes, sábado cuanto mucho… lo que necesito es un cita al menos para esta semana.

El timbre de salida, por fin.

—Hasta mañana jóvenes, que tengan una buena tarde y un buen inicio de semana.

Ja, ya casi me había olvidado un poco de las palabras de aliento de cada profesor. Obvio aquí no importaba yo mucho ya que no soy de nuevo ingreso como la chica que estaba delante de mí, pero igual los profesores fueron curiosos.

Salí caminando del edificio, las miradas de mis compañeras estaban presentes todo el tiempo, los cotilleos de qué fue lo que me había pasado, por qué había desaparecido por dos meses, muchas incógnitas que nadie más que Tomoyo y Eriol conocía. Pero entonces se me viene a la mente la curiosidad de la chica nueva preguntando por mí, casi, casi de una forma interrogante.

No me molesta, es linda, simpática y puede que siendo amiga de Tomoyo se entere de todo, es lógico: Tomoyo quería verme en el suelo.

Me puse el iPot, me conecte a los audífonos y puse la primera canción en la que me había quedado en la mañana, no le puse mucha atención a la letra pero lo bueno era que ya me estaba despidiendo del mundo terrenal.

— ¡Shaoran!

Y otra vez la maldita voz.

Es como mi conciencia, como las voces de un loco que desesperado trata de huir para no seguir escuchándolas, lo malo de todo esto es que el dueño de la voz es un ser viviente.

—Eriol…

Su brazo derecho se encimó en mis hombros para hacerme agachar un poco y permitir que él pasara su mano izquierda por mi cabello.

Nuestras risas hacen sonar por la calle, hace mucho que no hacíamos eso y la verdad es que aunque este desesperado por no verlo hoy esa idea de volver a lo de antes me había gustado mucho: jugando, riendo, haciéndonos bromas o esperar a que algún tipo mala cara nos esperara para una buena pelea, esas eran nuestras aventuras.

Inmediatamente me quite los audífonos y los enrosque en el aparato de música que guarde en una de las bolsas de mi pantalón.

— ¡Volvamos juntos a casa!

Dice casi en un grito sin quitar su brazo de mis hombros así que al instante me aleje de él empujándolo del pecho para continuar riendo.

Nuestras casas estaban algo cerca, casi una calle de diferencia así que si yo me iba a la derecha y caminaba toda una cuadra él lo haría por la izquierda.

No dije nada, me acomode la mochila en el hombro izquierdo y continúe con la caminata que ambos ya habíamos emprendido.

—Creí que esperarías a Tomoyo — dije rompiendo nuestro silencio.

—Claro que no — dijo al instante pasando una mano por su cabello —, además después de insistir tanto tiempo creo que debo respetarme.

Reí, a veces eso de ser británico le iba bastante mal en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas.

—Mejor haz lo que yo — dije muy astuto tomando una pose de un chico completamente experto en el tema —, sal con cuantas puedas antes de salir lastimado, si te rechazan no importa porque no las conoces. Finge que juegas con sus reglas para que al final obtengas lo que quieres.

Eriol dudó, puso su mano en su mentón como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta a lo que le acababa de decir, pero en realidad no había mucha ciencia en ese comentario y él sabía que yo decía la verdad.

—Aja sí, bueno — dudó como siempre, a veces es un poco reservado en cuanto a esos temas y yo también pero con él no —; ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a mi casa?— ideó —, podemos hacer la tarea, que te pongas al día.

—No— negué metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón —, mejor vayamos al parque y me presentas de una buena vez a la chica nueva.

Sonreí. Vi como sus ojos se abrían como platos, por supuesto él quería negarse pero yo no iba a ceder a eso.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó dudoso deteniendo el paso —, apenas la viste hoy.

Suspire, tenia razón pero él no había escuchado lo que yo en el descanso.

—Porque en la hora libre la he escuchado hablar con unas compañeras preguntando por mí — trague pesado —, lo que no entiendo es por qué.

Eriol abrió un poco la boca moviendo los labios varias veces pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Si lo que quiere es conocerme mejor que lo haga por mi boca ¿no crees?— inquirí —, o es acaso que tu…

Eriol se irguió al notar mi acusación inmediata.

— ¡Por supuesto que no he dicho nada!— exclamó golpeando mi hombro al instante —, yo nunca diría nada de eso porque sé cuanto te afecta.

Sonreí, mordí mi labio inferior y agache la cabeza.

¿Aun me afecta? Me pregunte mentalmente, la verdad es que esa duda aun la tenia en mi cabeza, pero había suprimido tanto tiempo aquello que en realidad ya no sabía si me afectaba o no.

Comencé nuevamente el trayecto a casa tratando de no pensar en ello aunque resultara difícil, la verdad es que cuando estaba con Eriol el recuerdo era más vivo y la simple mención de ir al parque me pone aun los pelos de puntas.

—Vamos al centro comercial el miércoles — dije aun sin levantar la mirada —, quiero comprar algo de ropa, hace dos meses que no me paro por ahí.

Eriol suspiró profundo y se emparejo a mi camino.

—Sí — dijo susurrando —, yo también quiero comprar algo.

Bueno, no era del todo verdad porque cuando fui a comprarme un par de tenis me encontré con una chica con la que dormí el fin de semana, pero igual no era mentira tampoco porque no me había parado en muchos lados.

Sólo en uno… siempre en uno.

Caminamos así un buen rato debatiéndonos entre ir o no ir al parque y al final ya cuando vimos a un enorme pingüino, al jodido pingüino de siempre mi andar se detuvo, no tenia el valor, no podía o al menos no mientras estuviera acompañado de mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Shaoran… Eriol!— gritaron unas chicas, un grupo de chicas uniformadas sentadas en unos banquitos comiendo un helado.

Genial, al menos ya no tendríamos la necesidad de invitarlas.

— ¿Esa es Tomoyo?— pregunte entrecerrando los ojos para así poder mejorar mi vista.

Pero que mierda, ella tampoco me dejaba ni en un puto lugar.

—Eso parece — dijo Eriol dándome un golpe en la espalda para caminar en dirección a nuestras compañeras, las mismas, las de siempre, las que estaban ahí juntas al termino del desayuno, de recesos, de clases, de todo.

Incluso iban al baño juntas, yo nunca me he visto con un grupo de amigos diciéndonos "hey, ¿me acompañas al baño?", sólo de pensarlo me mata de risa.

Y entonces, entre las cinco chicas que estaban reunidas note con especial agrado a la de ojos verdes, la nueva, la interesada en mí aparentemente.

—Hola Eriol, hola Shaoran — nos saludó Tomoyo con su "amable" tono de voz cada que se refería a nosotros, por supuesto Eriol sacaba chispas de los ojos si ella lo nombraba, yo no, normalmente me recorría el escalofrío cuando me la topaba de frente.

Sonreí a modo de saludo pasando una mano por mi cabello.

— ¿Para donde van?— nos preguntó Rika Sasaki, sonriendo como siempre mientras lamia sensualmente aquel helado de lo que me pareció fresa, tal vez cereza… bueno yo prefiero la cereza con el chocolate, si no son juntos yo no lo como.

—Para mi casa — dijo Eriol en automático señalando hacia el norte —, haremos la tarea.

Yo me sonroje, yo normalmente no hacia la tarea pero Eriol ahora tenia la loca idea de mantenerme ocupado todo el tiempo.

—Bueno — dijo Chiharu en señal de decepción.

Ella es novia de uno de nuestros compañeros Takashi Yamasaki, chico que vagamente recuerdo en torneos de futbol, fiestas y una que otra salida en grupo únicamente cuando los chicos nos reuníamos; un buen tipo pero que igual prefiero mantener a distancia.

—Hola Sakura — salude sonriendo de oreja a oreja, eso molestaría mucho a Tomoyo pero no me importa.

La nombrada levantó la mirada apartando sus labios de su helado que tenía ambas combinaciones que a mí tanto me gustaban, me parecía muy normal el sabor y ella parecía compartir la idea.

—Ho-hola — me contestó el saludo poniéndose roja cual manzana.

— ¿Aun no te han dicho como soy?— pregunte mirando fugazmente a mis compañeras pero en especial a Tomoyo.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse aun más por lo que agachó la mirada.

Es bonita, delgada, su cabello es castaño tal vez un poco más claro que el mío, no muy alta pero de bastante muy buen cuerpo.

—Me lo suponía — dije sutilmente —, normalmente los chismosos nunca obtienen lo que quieren.

Vi que sus ojos se abrían como platos a la mención de la palabra "chismoso" y muy claro que esa palabra era dedicada nada más que para ella.

Sí, le había dicho que era una chismosa pero se lo merecía, no me conocía ni yo a ella y por más linda que me pareciese no conocía mi historia y no iba a permitir que por su curiosidad yo volviera a lo de antes.

— ¿Disculpa?— inquirió levantándose de su lugar para encararme, la había puesto de malas y eso la hacia verse muy bonita.

Yo sonreí como siempre.

— ¡Ya vámonos!— gritó Eriol empujándome por la espalda para caminar en dirección otra vez a su casa.

— ¡Esperen!— gritó nuevamente Rika alzando su mano para atraer nuestra atención y, debido a que no caminaba sola sino en compañía de Tomoyo tomándola de mano, Eriol detuvo nuestro andar.

—Loco… — susurró Eriol golpeándome otra vez por la espalda.

—Este… — Rika comenzó a jugar con la manga de su camisa, parecía nerviosa, pero eso es normal es: un efecto que causo en ellas.

— ¿Sí?— dijimos Eriol y yo al mismo tiempo animándola para hablar.

—El jueves hay suspensión de clases… — comenzó a decir Tomoyo con su tono cortante.

Sino tuviera que odiarla yo…

— ¿De verdad?— pregunte emocionado.

—Lo sabrías si hubieras venido — dijo carraspeando un poco pero al instante me ignoró, como siempre —, y bueno debido a que es diciembre tengo pensado hacer una reunión antes de las fiestas navideñas.

Eriol y yo asentimos.

—Entonces mi fiesta es el miércoles, los espero.

Sonreí y me toque el pecho fingiendo conmoción.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— exclame abrazando a Eriol por el cuello —, yo también estoy invitado.

Eriol negó por supuesto, Rika sonrió conmigo y Tomoyo rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos al instante.

—Tengo qué — dijo pesadamente —, eres amigo de Eriol y no tenia de otra, ya estas aquí.

—Gracias — dije muy sentimental —, esto significa mucho para mí.

Y en parte, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Lo era.

Si bien puedo decir que la invitación a la fiesta de Tomoyo me había caído de sorpresa pero no quería admitirlo, bastó únicamente con no ir a la casa de Eriol, tenía mucho que pensar, estar solo y no tener compañía, decirle que hoy mi madre me pidió llegar temprano a casa fue la mentira más estúpida que se me pudo ocurrir pero él no dijo nada.

La puerta estaba frente a mí a unos centímetros de meter la llave y abrir pero antes de que eso sucediera la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos mujeres, una de ellas hermosa, cabello negro largo, de piel tan blanca como la leche, labios rojos, alta, delgada y muy elegante: mi madre; iba seguida por mi hermana Shiefa que tiene apenas los dieciocho años de edad, llevaba días tratando de convencer a nuestra madre para que la acompañara a visitar el centro universitario para trasladarla a la de Hong Kong, creo que lo quería porque ahí estaba su novio.

—Madre — salude educadamente abriéndome paso para dejarlas salir de la casa.

Ni siquiera mire a mi hermana, a veces no soporto a las cuatro.

—Shaoran — la voz de ella me invade, me quema y congela al mismo tiempo, me es muy difícil ignorarla.

— ¿Sí?— pregunte dudoso para ceder ante ella.

—La comida esta en el horno, tus hermanas cenaran en sus habitaciones y tu padre regresara en unas horas.

Yo asentí, qué podía responderle: absolutamente nada.

Algo de lo que me gusta de mis padres es que normalmente no están en casa al igual que mis hermanas, aunque igual cuando ellas están aquí es como si no estuvieran, como si no existieran.

Mi padre es el rector de la universidad de Tomoeda, un muy buen puesto que le ha costado toda su vida y que lo mantiene ocupado incluso en cumpleaños, aniversarios y fiestas familiares, mi madre es editora de la revista Clamp, revista únicamente conocida en Japón pero aunque no sea tan grande y reconocido su puesto se ha hecho su lugar para poder mantenernos a los cinco con la ayuda de mi padre, claro está.

Tal vez por eso las locas de mis hermanas se empeñan en quedarse y no dar pie a la vida independiente, a mí ya me andaba por tener esa vida.

_**«Sakura»**_

Por fin estábamos libres después de una larga jornada de clases y demás cosas, teníamos la tarde libre para pasear por ahí o simplemente descansar y hacer nuestra tarea que era nuestra obligación.

Mis amigas me invitaron a ir al parque pingüino que estaba no muy lejos de mi casa, a comernos unos helados y no me negué quería distraerme, dejar que los pensamientos que estaban en mi cabeza se disiparan un poco.

Pero lo que no me esperaba fue encontrar a Li y a Eriol, no quería verlo a la cara porque me había sorprendido cuando pregunte a Rika y a Chiharu sobre él, yo la verdad no pude responderle como debía: la vergüenza y la timidez no me dejaron.

Pero lo que más me molesto, raras veces me molesto, pero que me llamara chismosa me sorprendió y fui llamada así por alguien que no me conocía y ni yo a él, sólo teníamos horas de conocernos y creo que no fue la mejor manera de empezar una amistad.

Me iba a defender pero la interrupción de Eriol cuando lo agarró por el cuello para llevárselo hizo que mi defensa se quedara en el aire para darnos la espalda y encaminarse para irse.

Rika y Tomoyo los llamaron para que pararan su paso e invitarlos a la reunión que iba a realizar Tomoyo el miércoles en su casa pero el comportamiento infantil de Li, me estaba exasperando.

— ¿Shaoran va a ir? —preguntó Chiharu con tono de esperanza mientras ellas se acercaban a nosotras, si no supiera que tiene novio, ni enterada con el comportamiento de hoy.

—Eso parece — dijo Tomoyo sin importancia para quedarse parada enfrente de nosotras.

—Muy bien—dijo emocionada Chiharu — Hay que ir al centro comercial el miércoles, necesito ropa nueva —, no era una pregunta, era casi una orden que no podíamos negarnos.

— ¡Pero si acabas de comprar ropa la semana pasada! — reprochó Naoko, que en todo el rato había estado un poco callada.

— Comprar ropa no le hace daño a nadie — dijo fingiendo dolor.

— Sí, hay que ir, necesito unos prendedores para el cabello — dijo Rika mientras se señalaba el pelo.

—Creo que también necesito comprar lo ultimo que falta de la reunión— dice Tomoyo — ¿Vienes con nosotras Sakura? — me pregunta y sonríe.

Ella fue la primera en hablarme cuando recién llegue y por ella conocí a las demás pero siempre me ha tratado con amabilidad.

—Esta bien, voy — digo después de unos minutos de pensármelo muy bien.

— ¡Sí! — exclama Chiharu para después tomarme entre sus brazos y abrazarme muy fuerte —, te pondrás la ropa que Tomoyo y yo escojamos— regrese a ver a Tomoyo en modo de suplica, pero vi en su cara el mismo rostro de ensoñación, podría jurar que vi las estrellitas en sus ojos.

No tenía otra salida

—Ésta bien, pero nada provocativo— las amenace.

—No prometemos nada — esta vez fue Tomoyo la que habló y de manera juguetona.

La vi con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ok, nada provocativo— finalizó Chiharu.

Les sonreí de manera forzada, no podía confiar en dos locas de la moda, y juntas daban miedo.

—Ya es tarde —dice Naoko viendo su reloj de pulsera — mi mamá me va a regañar por llegar tarde— se agarró su cabello igual de corto que el mío.

—Yo también me tengo que ir —dice Rika —, vamos Chiharu, Yamazaki se preguntara dónde estarás— le dice.

—Lo malo de tener novio, no tienes libertad — dice molesta.

—Pero lo quieres— confiesa Naoko

Chiharu se sonrojó porque no era mentira; lo quería, aunque se quejaba muchas veces de él: que no tenia mucha libertad, que decía muchas mentiras, que era algo celoso, pero en el fondo lo quería mucho y no pensaba terminar con el, hasta donde sé.

—Pero no estamos hablando de eso— dice roja cual cereza —, ya mejor vámonos.

Agarró de las manos a Rika y a Naoko para irse por el camino que las llevaría a su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despide Rika con dificultad, mientras es arrastrada por Chiharu.

Tomoyo y yo sólo movimos la mano en forma de despedida no queríamos gritar.

— ¿Vas a ir a tu casa? —le pregunto.

Me regresa a ver con su perfil derecho, y me sonríe.

—No está mi mamá y no quiero ir — dice.

Sólo tiene a su mamá Sonomi, que trabaja en su propia empresa ella era su propia jefa y como su jefa tenia que dejar a Tomoyo sola la mayor parte del tiempo con las sirvientas de su casa que la cuidaban, pero yo lo sentía, ella se sentía sola.

—Puedes ir a mi casa— dije tomando su mano —mi mamá estará encantada de volverte a ver — sonreí.

Ya había ido en una ocasión a mí casa con las demás por un trabajo que nos habían dejado hace como dos semanas y a mi mamá les había agradado mis amigas.

—Espero que no importunar en tu casa — dice.

Tome una pose pensante fingiendo que estaba "pensando" mejor.

—No, a mi mamá le gustara tener a otra niña en casa — le digo.

Tomoyo sonrió.

A mi mamá le hubiera encantado tener más hijos pero su trabajo como modelo se lo impedía con las estrictas reglas de las dietas y tener una figura de envidia, y con otro embarazo se le iba a dificultar mantener su trabajo y su figura.

Tomamos el camino contrario al que habían tomado Rika y las demás, nos mantuvimos calladas en todo el camino, creo que no quería hablar mientras estábamos caminado, creo que estaba cansada del estrés de toda la mañana, y quien quería ser molestado si se estreso en la escuela …nadie .

Y mejor opte por no decirle nada de mi curiosidad que estuvo creciendo durante toda la mañana y que nadie me la pudo quitar, es cuando quieres saber algo que te esconden y tienes la curiosidad de saberlo pero por más que preguntes e intentes no te dicen, es frustrante.

Podía ser una curiosa pero rara vez era chismosa.

Todavía se me venia a la mente…

_Normalmente los chismosos nunca obtienen lo que quieren. _

Y la frustración y el enojo se apoderan de mí. En realidad era muy tranquila y pacifica, raras veces me molestaba, algo tenía Li Shaoran que mi cara de tranquilidad y ternura se fuera al caño, y me descontrolara por completo.

Podía ser guapo, tener una personalidad seductora, tener un cabello castaño descontrolado, tener un cuerpo delgado sin llegar al extremo de flaco y tener esos ojos ámbares tan penetrantes que te podrían descontrolar y destruir las murallas que podrías construir a tu alrededor: Pero era insoportable.

Llegamos a mi casa, una casa de dos pisos de color amarillo con tejado azul, no era la gran cosa pero me encanto cuando llegamos y la vimos, mi papa la había escogido y fue una sorpresa cuando la vimos.

Abrí la pequeña puerta de a entrada para subir los escalones que te recibían para llegar a la puerta principal, azul como el tejado, no necesitaba tocar llevaba mis llaves y las saque, con un llavero de un bichejo blanco que perecía conejo pero con una joya roja en forma de circulo.

—Estoy en casa —dije, no iba dirigido para nadie en especifico, era una costumbre que tenia decir eso cada que llegaba a mi casa.

Unos brazos me rodearon el cuello, unos brazos delgados femeninos muy familiares para mí pues era mi madre.

—Ya me estaba preocupando, si no llegabas en quince minutos iba a buscarte — dijo mientras me seguía abrazando, era un poco sobreprotectora conmigo siendo su única hija y la menor de los dos.

—Si mama, pero ya estoy aquí— logro decir mientras estaba sofocándome con su abrazo, estaba intentando deshacerlo, pero me di por vencida y estaba como una muñeca de trapo mientras me sacudía.

Tomoyo carraspeó así que mi madre me soltó al instante.

—Buenas tardes — dijo a mi mamá.

—Buenas tardes, Tomoyo — y al igual que mi recibimiento mi amiga también fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo pero no la estuvo abrazando por mucho tiempo como a mi, sólo un abrazo de cortesía como le hizo la ultima vez a mis amigas.

—Espero que no sea una molestia estar en su casa—dice amablemente Tomoyo.

—Iba a estar sola y se me hizo una buena idea invitarla — le dije a mi mamá.

—Hiciste bien, cariño — dijo mamá mientras caminamos hacia la sala, pero antes nos quitamos los zapatos, por mera costumbre japonesa —, tú papá llegará hasta más al rato y Touya esta muy ocupado, se liberara hasta en la noche, íbamos a estar solas la dos, no nos caería mal un poco de compañía.

Y se empezó a reír, sí a veces mi mamá era muy rara, aunque tenía un carácter muy hermoso, era muy torpe con las cosas; mi hermano la ayudaba cuando podía.

—Bueno la comida esta lista.

Eso si daba miedo, sus comidas o no tenían sabor o estaba quemadas totalmente

— La calenté en el horno, tu padre dejo la comida en el refrigerador antes de irse.

Respire tranquila, mi papá era lo contrario, sabia cocinar muy rico.

Fuimos al comedor, como ya habíamos comido helado no teníamos mucha hambre así que nos servimos poco de pasta a la crema que mi papá había dejado preparada y estaba agradecida que la hubiese preparado antes de irse a la facultad.

—Vamos hacer la tarea— dije a mi mamá cuando terminamos de lavar los platos que utilizamos en la comida, para subir las escaleras que nos llevarían a mi habitación.

—Con permiso— dijo Tomoyo siguiéndome por las escaleras.

—Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme — dijo mi madre desde el pie de las escaleras para después irse a la cocina para terminar con el aseo.

—Si mamá —le dije antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y deje pasar a Tomoyo.

Entramos a mi habitación, una cama con colchas amarillas, peluches y un despertador en la cabecera, un escritorio con una modesta computadora de escritorio, con libretas alrededor y un closet empotrado con puertas de madera que lo cubrían, las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo, no era gran cosa pero era mi espacio personal y me estaba acostumbrando, pues era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Tokio.

—Ya te lo había dicho, pero tu habitación es muy tierna — me dice Tomoyo mientras se sienta la filo de mi cama cuidando no deshacerla.

—Es como cualquier otra habitación, simple y sin chiste — le dije cuando estaba sacando un libro y la libreta de la tarea de matemáticas.

—La mía es muy grande, pero no me siento cómoda en ella —dice sin importancia tomando un peluche de la cabecera para empezar a acariciarlo.

Silencio.

Sí, era muy grande: tenía una pantalla de televisión enorme, una cama demasiado grande para ella, y un ropero que cualquier mujer se volvería loca con él o se perdería… literalmente.

—A mí si me parece acogedora — le dije.

Me volteó a ver sonriendo vagamente.

—Eso lo dices porque fuiste con las demás y había mucha gente — dijo poniendo el peluche en donde estaba para levantarse de la cama — ¿Empezamos? —preguntó finalmente.

Los siguientes treinta minutos nos la pasamos resolviendo complicados ejercicios de matemáticas o eso me pareció a mí, porque yo solo veía números bailando por doquier sin ningún sentido y eso me frustraba, pero teniendo a Tomoyo aquí que me daba alguna ayuda con lo que no entendía, que en realidad por vergüenza de decirlo era todo lo que yo no entendía.

—Y así es como se hace, es fácil — dijo cuando terminó el ejercicio que me estaba explicando.

—Deja verlo para entenderlo.

Sí, lo vi y lo volví a ver como tres veces cuando por fin entendí por qué había salido ese resultado

—Entendí, gracias Tomoyo — dije dedicándole una sonrisa gesto que fue respondido de la misma forma.

Tocaron la puerta a los pocos segundos y sabiendo que la única persona en mi casa, aparte de Tomoyo y yo, era mi madre.

—Pasa— le dije.

Llevaba en la charola galletas en un plato grande y vasos con jugo de cereza, mi favorito.

—Pensé que podrían querer unos aperitivos — nos dice.

A mi mamá le encantaba también en Tokio atendernos a mí a mi hermano cuando llevábamos visitas y decía que las cosas las había preparado ella aunque fuera mentira.

Quería llevarse el crédito de lo que preparaba mi papá y no la culpaba era un peligro para la cocina, lo único que había logrado preparar era huevos, su especialidad.

—Gracias señora Nadeshiko —dice Tomoyo dirigiéndose a mi madre, pareciera que le dolía pronunciar ese nombre, eso lo había notado la primera vez que había venido o sólo era mi imaginación.

—De nada querida, para mí es un placer atender a los invitados de mi Sakura — nos dice para dejar la bandeja con los bocadillos, en la mesita que estábamos Tomoyo y yo. — ¿Cómo van? — pregunta curioseando.

—Muy bien, mamá— le digo, en parte era verdad ya había entendido la mayor parte de la tarea un avance muy grande en mi dado que no era muy buena en matemáticas.

—Bueno las dejo, tu padre ya llegó y tengo que atenderlo— nos dice para salir de mi habitación, mientras se escuchan sus pasos por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, era muy ruidosa y te podías enterar cuando se caía o se golpeaba con algo de la casa.

—Ya casi acabamos —dice de repente Tomoyo.

Y estando solas sin que nadie me sorprendiera preguntando y que alguien no me dé respuestas, era una muy buena oportunidad para preguntar lo que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de saber.

—Este… Tomoyo — dije un poco tímida, la mirada estaba en mis manos que se encontraban jugando con los pliegues de mi falda escolar.

— ¿Si? —Ya tenía su atención, ya había logrado algo, ahora tenía que decírselo ahora o nunca.

—Estuve preguntando unas cosas, pero no quisieron respondérmelas — me refería a Eriol, había obtenido lo mismo que si un ciego intentara ver, nada.

—Ve al grano Sakura — me dice impaciente, creo que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Qué te traes con Li? —se lo dije.

Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, creo que no se esperaba que le preguntara sobre él y más en el mismo día que lo había conocido.

Silencio es lo que obtuve, un silencio más incómodo que hubiera existido.

—Es algo que no te interesara saber — me dice sin más.

—Eriol me dijo que te lo tenía que preguntar directamente a ti, pero veo que fue en vano.

Me había dolido que indirectamente me dijera entrometida.

—Él no es el indicado para decir eso — lo dice en un tono duro.

—Eres mi amiga, me preocupas, estas actuando extraño — le dije suplicante.

—Te preocupas por mí o por Shaoran — dice, yo no respondo —Sakura, él no es una buena persona.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Te hizo algo?, dímelo— hago tantas preguntas que cualquiera se podría confundir.

—Sólo mantente lejos de él — me suplica.

Lo pensé por lo que pareció minutos, pero fueron segundos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Algo paso? — pregunto de nuevo.

—Te enteraras a su tiempo, pero por favor no quiero que seas su amiga.

No me decía porque no quería que estuviera cerca de Shaoran Li, pero me podría imaginar que hizo algo que a Tomoyo le dolió mucho, por cómo me suplicara que me alejara de él y ya no preguntará más cosas de él.

Ellos escondían algo…

_**«Shaoran»**_

El miércoles había llegado tan rápido que yo apenas podía darme cuenta de que los días trascurrían como si nada pasara. Aun no caía nieve lo cual era mucho mejor, para ser más específicos el día pintaba para algo de calor, no para llevar las camisas más cortas pero sí pintaba para al menos llevar una chamarra y no tanta cosa como bufandas y guantes.

Me conecte al iPot como siempre cuando salía del instituto, perdido en la música, los instrumentos, la letra y bastarme con el grupo; no específicamente uno de mis favoritos pero le tolero bastante y es que Run de Snow Patrol me había atrapado hace cerca de un año, lo cual por ahora prefiero no explicar.

Suspire entre tanto y tanto y seguí mi camino en dirección al centro comercial, Eriol me había pedido que lo esperase en lo que hablaba con Tomoyo, yo la verdad no estoy de humor para esperar a que esos dos se digan que se aman y odian al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Shaoran!— pero el maldito gusto me dura poco.

La misma jodida voz de siempre. Me apreté el puente de la nariz apenas para impedir que mi desesperación llegara, esperar a que la tolerancia se apoderara de mi inconsciente y reprimiera todo lo que siento en este momento.

—Eriol — nombró lo suficientemente alto como para esperar a que mi amigo no dijera nada, no me comentara de su posible cita hoy en la noche y sólo se dignara a caminar hasta el centro comercial, encontrar lo básico del closet y ya, nada más.

—Estaba hablando con el entrenador — dice entrecortadamente, apenas puede respirar por toda la carrera que seguramente se había aventado por tratar de encontrarme aun dentro y si no lo hacia (como sucedió), echara la carrera para alcanzarme.

—Ah— murmure apenas. La verdad es que no me interesa mucho.

—Dice que ahora que has vuelto espera que entres al equipo, tú siempre fuiste de los mejores así que no me sorprendería que la próxima semana en clase de deportes él mismo te lo pida.

La sonrisa de mi amigo es franca, sincera, bastante convincente a la cual todo el mundo suele ceder menos yo. Mordí mi labio inferior, metí las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón y simplemente asentí antes de poder decir lo que estaba pensando.

—No me interesa — digo por fin sin esperar más —, no quiero entrar al equipo.

—Eso podría distraerte un poco — dice pasando una mano por mis hombros aunque de manera inmediata la apartó.

—No quiero distraerme— dije suspirando —. Y tengo bastante distracción los fines de semana y pienso conseguirme una novia al menos hoy o el fin de semana ¿te apuntas? Tal vez vayamos a algún bar.

Él negó como siempre, tan naturalmente delicado en ese aspecto.

—Bueno, al menos tendrás tu distracción — me dice sonriendo.

Asentí y pase mi mano derecha por su espalda para apenas golpearlo ligeramente.

Tenia razón, claro, al menos tendré una distracción, no importaba si me gustaba o no, si me sentía cómodo o lo detestaba, si conocía o desconocía; es una distracción, sólo eso.

El centro comercial tan vacio como cada mitad de semana, no muchas personas están rondando por aquí ni para buscar la despensa o cualquier otra tontería; apenas si habían adolescentes de pasada para tomar el café pero sólo eso.

Y si algo sé de comprar ropa es por mi madre quien me ha enseñado muy bien de diseñadores y todo eso principalmente por su trabajo, sé donde comprar y que material es el mejor así que en vez de que algo me salga más costoso de lo que debe podría incluso economizar mi guardarropa. Sí lo sé, sueno como si fuera un consejo de mujer, pero ni modo es el precio que uno debe pagar por tener una madre en el negocio de todos estos temas, al principio recibía burlas por parte de mis compañeros y compañeras pero con forme se daban cuenta de mi vestimenta y mis novias incluso el chico menos agraciado venia a veces para un consejo de: qué es lo nuevo que esta promoviendo tu madre para Tomoeda.

Fácil fueron apenas tres tiendas departamentales a las que acudimos, algunos pantalones, camisas, zapatos y discos para variar un poco el ambiente de nuestros oídos. Todo se vale cuando eres joven y en realidad no te interesa mucho lo que piense la gente, yo por ejemplo siempre soy criticado por mi papá en cuando a mis pantalones que están rasgados, mis camisas con logos de grupos o una que otra frase de doble sentido, pero así me siento muy a gusto. Eriol es todo lo contrario a mí, es igual en cuanto a gustos de grupos y camisas pero sus pantalones normalmente están más impecables que los míos, tal vez la educación europea que él tiene y yo no.

—Vayamos a comer — me dice Eriol señalando un perfecto lugar para "comer a gusto" y es que el McDonald's normalmente esta lleno de niños jugando todo el tiempo peleándose con otros niños por los juguetes de la cajita. A mí eso me sacaba de quicio, era divertido cuando yo era niño pero no ahora.

—No— digo suspirando —, ya me voy a casa.

—Tu siempre evitándome cuando sabes que voy a…

Entonces lo mire, estaba a punto de decirlo, de comentarlo, de profundizar aquella platica que yo nunca quise escuchar, que nunca quise que se hiciera.

—No te evito — mentí perfectamente y es que esa mentira incluso ya me la creía, una de las tantas mentiras que me había creído por no seguir lastimado.

Entonces Eriol mordió su labio inferior como si estuviera pensando en algo para salvar el ambiente de hace unos minutos y fingir que nada había pasado. Eso es lo malo de los mejores amigos, se enteran de todo, conocen tus debilidades y cuando tocan el punto más importante para herirte entonces se arrepienten.

— ¿Por qué no vas a mi casa?— invite pasando una mano por mi cabello —, no creo que estén mis hermanas en casa y podemos alistarnos para antes de ir.

La sonrisa de Eriol apenas se volvía a notar, seguía un poco arrepentido pero yo no iba a tocar el tema.

— ¿Entonces esta bien que me quede en tu casa?— preguntó dudoso.

Yo asentí encogiéndome de hombros. No tenía opción.

—Supongo que tu madre sabe que iras a una fiesta — dije sonriendo, a veces hay madres controladoras entre nosotros los hombres. Aun recuerdo el día que mi buen amigo perdió su "castidad", la paso muy bien pero en la mañana su madre estaba que sacaba chispas porque él no había llegado en toda la noche, le valió un mes sin dinero para comida y un castigo de mes y medio. Yo de suerte tengo a una madre que me cree que hago tarea y un padre que llega tan tarde a casa que no se da cuenta que uno de sus hijos sale toda la noche.

Pero bah, ese no es el caso ahora.

—Claro — dijo sonando muy seguro —, le dije que ya habías regresado al instituto y dijo que estaría bien que fuera contigo… pero…

El castigo sería la hora de llegada.

—Tranquilo hermano — digo pasando mi brazo por sus hombros para agacharlo y pasar una mano por su cabello despeinándolo un poco para luego empujarlo —, te quedas en mi casa.

Eriol sonrió dudoso.

—Mi papá llegara a media noche y mi madre ya te conoce.

Eriol asintió, no podía negarse además de que he cavado mi propia tumba porque las preguntas llegaran esta noche al dormir cuando yo, seguramente, me caiga de borracho y hable de más, por eso pido a todos los dioses que yo: encuentre una chica y pasar la noche con ella mientras Eriol, como buen amigo me espera.

_No__creo__que__encuentres__a__una__chica__en__menos__de__cuatro__horas__soquete_; dice mi subconsciente. ¡Ha cállate!

Al llegar a mi casa, tal y como yo lo esperaba, el auto de mi padre no estaba sólo la camioneta de mi mamá, tal vez hoy es su día libre o que sé yo. Así que únicamente abrí la puerta como era costumbre mirando el recibidor que tenia unos zapatos que yo conocía muy bien y no eran de mi madre sino de una de mis hermanas, la menor de las cuatro. Genial, ahora la vería como idiota danzando por la sala para hacerse la importante y es que Shiefa es la típica chica que se sabe bonita y es odiosa, arrogante y creída.

— ¡Ya llegue!— anuncie arrojando las llaves a la mesita donde se encontraba el directorio y el resto de las llaves de la casa.

Como siempre, no hay respuesta de mis padres.

—Bienvenido — me dice mi hermana en cuanto cruzo el recibidor para entrar a un pasillito que tiene una mesa en el centro para dejar algunas cosas de los invitados, como en este caso, la mochila de Eriol.

Apenas Shiefa me dijo esto se siguió de largo para caminar hasta la puerta de entrada, iba a salir, uff, mejor.

—Tu hermana cada vez se pone más buena — dijo Eriol acercándose a mi oreja derecha para así no sentirse avergonzado por las sonrisas coquetas de mi hermana. Yo rodé los ojos al escuchar ese comentario, todos lo decían, sus compañeros, incluso cuando estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria me sabia todos sus piropos y la verdad es que algunos eran bastante vulgares pero no importa, es cosa de ella no mía.

Aunque debo admitir que solté un par de golpes de ves en cuando, mejor dicho cuando ella era abusada por insultos de novios, después de todo es mi hermana, pero eso no le quita lo odiosa además de que ella no sabe que yo hacia eso.

—Sí aja — digo abriéndome paso al pasillo más grande que es la sala de estar toda bastante elegante con sillones de piel en color negro, una televisión bastante decente con estéreo y eso, fotografías familiares y uno que otro cuadro adquirido por mi padre.

Y entonces una risa bastante ridícula salió de la garganta de Eriol.

—Olvidaba esta foto — me dijo tomando el portarretrato color verde en donde efectivamente estábamos Eriol, Tomoyo, una chica de ojos verdes y yo; foto de hace mas o menos uno año y meses tal vez —, prometiste darme una copia pero no lo hiciste.

—No— dije carraspeando un poco mientras arrojaba mi mochila a uno de los sillones dando justo en uno de los cojines en verde, de suerte nada dentro pareció romperse.

Suspire, bostece y me estire para desperezarme un poco de todas las horas de clases, tareas, exámenes sorpresa únicamente para mí y ¡hey! Aun sigo siendo muy bueno en historia y matemáticas lo que significa que tan oxidado no estoy, y bueno otras cosas estúpidas de la escuela.

Brinque desde mi lugar hasta el sillón más grande para quedar acostado, tomar el control remoto de la mesita de enfrente tratando de no empujar el florero de mi madre y de inmediato el botón rojo de la televisión me da la alerta de que esta a punto de encender.

— ¿Vamos a ver la televisión?— preguntó Eriol dejándose caer en el sillón de mi padre.

Yo incline los hombros, estaba aburrido así que no se me ocurría nada más.

—Si tienes algo más divertido que esto me gustaría escucharlo — dije sin mirarlo mientras pasaba los canales cada dos segundos para medio ver algún programa de interés y pude ver nickelodeon como cada mañana antes de ir al instituto o antes de irme a dormir pero hacerlo frente a Eriol me da un poco de vergüenza —. Y tenemos canal play boy así que dudo que podamos aburrirnos.

— ¡No quiero ver porno!— exclamó Eriol arrojándome un cojín a la cara pero tenia tanta flojera de regresarle el golpe que deje que cayera al suelo —, bueno no quiero verlo tan temprano y tengo hambre — anunció.

Fantástico, no tenía hambre hasta que él lo mencionó.

¡Joder! Y tengo flojera de levantarme para ingerir alimentos… mi madre debería contratar a alguien para hacer la comida. Es fácil para Eriol, el desgraciado es muy rico, su servidumbre abunda en su casa él sólo pide y ya, así que no le importa mucho decir que tiene hambre y yo como buen anfitrión en mi casa debo contentar a mi invitado.

¡Pero lo bueno de este invitado es que es mi mejor amigo!

—Ve al refrigerador — dije señalando en dirección a la cocina —, toma lo que quieras y tráeme una coca-cola.

Eriol bufó, eso le molesta, pero ni modo. Así que se levantó y camino hasta mi cocina, apenas si escuche el sonido de la puerta del refri abrirse y a Eriol tararear algunos productos pero no ponía mucha atención así que me limite a ver si MTV traía algo nuevo.

Y ese "algo nuevo" no incluye los estúpidos programas de: NEXT, PARENTAL CONTROL y las estúpidas de los cumpleaños.

— ¡Shaoran, puedo tomar la ensalada que esta en este plato azul!— gritó desde la cocina.

Reí.

— ¡Sí!— conteste lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuchara —, ¡Eriol, tráeme un chocolate que esta en el congelador!

Espere a mi respuesta.

— ¡No!— gritó empujando la puerta para encaminarse hasta la sala otra vez. Carajo y yo aun con hambre.

Me incorpore para quedar sentado y recibir mi refresco y mi chocolate pero con lo único que me tope fue con una coca-cola, en efecto pero de dieta por lo tanto es de mis hermanas y sin mi chocolate pero ¡ah, eso sí! Eriol comiendo la ensalada de aquel plato azul y su refresco que por derecho es mío.

— ¿Y mi chocolate?— pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Tráelo tu mismo… cabrón — me dijo sin mirarme para fijarse en la televisión el maldito hijo de puta. Yo abrí los ojos como platos, me había olvidado que Eriol en confianza es como el diablo —, y prepara el baño que me quiero bañar antes de ir con Tomoyo.

Si como no, lógico y tan loco como todo en esta vida. Si Eriol cambiara y fuera un poco mas considerado conmigo yo no lo vería como un amigo.

—Si te dijera que me gustaría acostarme con Tomoyo ¿Qué pensarías?

Pregunte irónicamente, de hecho no sé porque me había salido esa incógnita en mi cabeza, únicamente surgió y ya, no pude controlar que esas palabras salieran de mi boca y puedo presumir que no estoy urgido de sexo ni nada por el estilo ya que yo tengo vida sexual activa, más que activa puedo presumir así que no sé, únicamente lo dije y ya.

Qué era lo peor que podía pasarme: que Eriol me dejara de hablar, yo mismo me dejaría de hablar si no viviera conmigo y no fuera porque sé que soy yo mismo.

Inmediatamente Eriol se quedó callado, viéndome de reojo como siempre miraba a las personas cuando estaba a punto de golpear o decir una ofensa realmente grande; yo con mi comentario podía esperarme ambas.

—Absolutamente nada — dijo muy serio dejando de mirarme un instante, se centró en ver la televisión y buscar el control remoto sin éxito ya que yo lo tenía y él sabía que estaba en mis manos.

Sonreí, no pude hacer otra cosa más que eso; me mordí el labio inferior y luego volví mi cabeza para mirar el televisor, no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo iba a arreglar lo ya dicho.

— ¿Qué esperas que te diga o haga?— preguntó de igual manera sin mirarme —, ella no me pertenece, no es nada mío… además tu sabes lo que haces.

Sonreí, ya estaba encabronado y no era para menos, yo recibí algo más o menos parecido, no de un amigo pero sí de una persona a quien yo le di todo de mí.

Pero Eriol tenía razón, sólo yo sé lo que hago y pretendo fingir lo que creo que debo hacer, igual daba porque ya no puedo cambiar por más que yo quiera, como dijo el marqués de Sade: _mátenme __de __nuevo __o __tómenme __como __soy __porque __yo __no __cambiare_.

Pero bueno, hoy, esta noche por lo menos hare lo mejor que sé hacer: me embriagare a la salud de Nina, beberé en su nombre, en su ausencia y todo su ser, diré lo que no debo hacer y más de lo que planee pero igual daba porque ebrio yo digo y hago muchas tonterías y viéndome en el mismo circulo con Eriol y Tomoyo puede que las cosas salgan muy mal pero es un problema que tengo que afrontar tarde o temprano, mientras tanto sé que aunque yo no quiera: Tomoyo Daidouji y yo, nos volveremos a encontrar en la misma platica que tuvimos pendiente.

_**Notas de las autoras: ¡Hola, hola! ; Bueno no soy A ClockWork , ni su hermano… las saluda StarChoco un poco tardada mi presentación, una disculpa por la tardanza pero se recompensa con este capítulo, que en lo personal me costó un poco escribir… la pregunta del millón ¿les gusto , porque la verdad me esforcé mucho para estar al mismo ritmo, no es fácil que dos personas escriban y se pongan de acuerdo.**_

_**Me van a leer seguido así que esperamos sus críticas constructivas, sus comentarios y demás, yo también los leo aunque sea la cuenta de A ClockWork, ella también les manda saludos, si tardamos son por cosas de fuerza mayor.**_

_**Se despide StarChoco, la loca número dos .**_


	3. IGUAL QUE BEBER CHAMPAGNE

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate & A ClockWork **

**Capitulo 3. – IGUAL QUE BEBER CHAMPAGNE **

_**«Sakura»**_

El miércoles había llegado más rápido de lo que pensé y con eso la fiesta en la casa de Tomoyo, lo peor de todo que me tendría que poner ropa que yo no había escogido, no me animaba la idea de ponerme ropa que alguien había elegido por mí, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la dichosa fiesta, pero toda la tarde de ayer nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda probándome, quitándome y modelando ropa a mis amigas, todo lo que sufrí tenia que ser recompensado con ir un rato a lucir el conjunto verde y negro que escogió Chiharu y Tomoyo por mi.

Todavía no entendía por que Tomoyo se preocupaba demasiado por mí, es mi amiga pero había veces que podía exagerar demasiado como aquella vez…

_Solo mantente lejos de el_

Había dicho, su actitud sobreprotectora preocupaba, algún día espero enterarme que es lo que pasó para que Tomoyo odiara tanto a Li.

_Te enteraras a su tiempo, pero por favor no quiero que seas su amiga_

Estaba acostada en mi cama ni rodando por todo el colchón hacia que disipara mi mente de todos los pensamientos de Li, las palabra de Tomoyo de hace días todavía resonaban en mi cabeza constantemente todavía no obtenía respuestas y eso me desesperaba por que ella era mi amiga y me importaba, aunque no tenia mucho de haberlo conocido, tenia algo en su persona demasiado intrigante, presentía que algo escondía y algo en verdad muy grande.

Estaba pensando demasiado, creo que el cansancio estaba haciendo efecto solo recuerdo que cerré los ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

— Sakura, la cena esta lista — es mi mamá, se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abro mis ojos, para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad…

Un minuto... ¿Cena? ¿Oscuridad? ¿Ya es noche?...

¡La fiesta!

Me levanto sobresaltada y veo el reloj que esta encima de mí…

Las diez y media, es tardísimo, Tomoyo me va matar, me va a matar.

Corro a la puerta de mi recamara para entrar como alma que lleva el diablo al baño y darme una ducha de menos de cinco minutos, me enrolle en la toalla y ni si quiera me percate que mi mamá me estuvo hablando desde que salí de la recamara.

— ¡Es tardísimo! — gritaba.

— Te quedaste dormida, no quise despertarte por que luego estas de mal humor — me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Creo que batí mi propio record cuando me puse la ropa nueva que Tomoyo me había regalado, la blusa de una sola manga verde y el pantalón negro, me cepille el cabello lo mas rápido que pude, y sólo me coloque rímel, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas y un brillo de labios, tome mi abrigo del closet antes de salir de mi recamara.

Bajo la escalera muy rápido y fui al recibidor de la puerta.

— Adiós mamá, Tomoyo me traerá de regreso a la casa — me despido mientras me pongo los zapatos perfectos que combinaban perfectamente con la ropa que me compraron Tomoyo y las demás, sólo me despedí así para salir corriendo a su casa, me quedaba esa opción, ni siquiera escuche a mi mamá despedirse de mi.

La casa de Tomoyo quedaba a dos calles de mi casa y eso de correr un maratón se me daba muy bien llegue en menos de quince minutos muy agitada.

Espere a que mi respiración se regularizara creo que había llegado a tiempo antes de que todos se fueran, seria demasiado ridículo que yo fuera la única que estuviera ahí y que nadie estuviera por que la fiesta había terminado.

Toque el timbre de la mansión de Tomoyo, espere sólo un minuto para que Tomoyo personalmente me abriera la puerta de su "pequeño" hogar.

—Llegas tarde — Me ve con mirada acusadora, ni su perfecto maquillaje puede esconder que estaba enojada.

—Me quede dormida — Le digo avergonzada, era la pura verdad.

— Esta bien, no importa no te has perdido de mucho…creo — dice lo ultimo un poco insegura.

Se hace a un lado para dejarme entrar, las luces estaban apagadas solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música retumbar por toda la casa y unas luces cual discoteca solo le faltaba la bola de espejos para rematar el numerito de la disco, pero tenia algunos adornos navideños por que la navidad se estaba acercando, vaya que Tomoyo se lucio para poder organizar esta "modesta" fiesta.

—Sakura ya llegó — Grita a nadie en específico, pero logro ver a Chiharu y a Rika llegar hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

— Pensé que nunca llegarías — dice Chiharu — casi mando a Yamazaki a tu casa por ti —

Me sonrojo cual cereza.

La impuntualidad no era rara en mí, ya se habían acostumbrado a que llegara tarde a cualquier salida con las chicas o al instituto.

Pero esta vez Tomoyo me había hecho jurar que llegaría temprano por primera vez en mi vida, para que pudiera disfrutar de mi primera fiesta con mis nuevos amigos.

Vi a Tomoyo de reojo se notaba un poco molesta, busque auxilio en alguien mas y me encontré con la mirada de Rika, ella solo rodeo los ojos en dirección de Tomoyo, dando a entender que no le hiciera caso.

— Vamos Tomoyo cambia esa cara de enojada que ya llego Sakura — le dijo Rika, para calmar un poco el ambiente que hacia Tomoyo.

Se escuchaba de fondo la canción Poker Face de Lady Gaga

Dicho eso sus labios se curvaron para dar paso a una linda sonrisa, así estaba mejor que con la cara de amargada que tenia.

—Voy a ver como van los aperitivos a la cocina — asentimos para dejarla ir.

Para ser una fiesta ella estaba muy tensa.

— Pensé que explotaría en cualquier momento — dice Chiharu aliviada.

Ahora si Tomoyo andaba demasiado rara, desde que la conozco, se le ve demasiado irritada y molesta, pero no esta Li cerca.

—Esta molesta desde que Li llegó— dice una voz a espaldas de nosotras, nos sobresaltamos por que éramos las únicas que estábamos hablando de una misma cosa, me gire para ver quien era la dueña de esa voz y era Naoko.

— ¿Li está aquí?— pregunte.

Creo que soné como una enamorada preguntaba por el hombre que le gustaba, creo que lo notaron.

Me sonroje, últimamente lo hacia muy seguido.

—Claro, llegó hace una hora y bueno creo que esta ligando con alguna de los otros salones de tercero — dice Chiharu.

—Y se molesta con sólo verlo — comenta Rika

—Pero ella invitó— dije.

— Se vio obligada a hacerlo, pero no pensó que nos privilegiara con su presencia — dice Rika.

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva tenia mucho sentido, por la forma que lo invito y como el lo tomo a broma, que en verdad hizo encabronar a Tomoyo.

Yo también pensaba que no iba a presentarse, pero creo que no podía desperdiciar la idea de ligar como cualquier hombre.

— Ya casi están listos, me estresa lo lentos que son — dice Tomoyo cuando llego con un vaso de jugo y me lo dio donde estábamos, en un rincón para poder platicar a gusto.

Había veces en los que la personalidad perfeccionista de Tomoyo salía a flote y le estresaba cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere, eso era estresante para nosotras…

Nadie e dijo nada para no darle cuerda y se empezara a quejar de que las cosas no salían como ella quisiera y de cómo la irresponsabilidad de las empresas de banquetes afectaba la fiesta.

Eriol se acercaba donde estábamos las cinco con una copa en mano, podría ser de champagne o de whisky, desconocía de licores así que no podría asegurarlo.

— Hasta que honras con tu grata presencia querida _druga _— me dice Eriol.

Tomoyo lo fulmino con la mirada, parecía que no quería que se acercara a mi

—Vamos Tomoyo bonita relájate estamos en una gran fiesta, ¿Verdad mi querida Sakura?— me mira con esos ojos tan enigmáticos que tiene tras esos anteojos redondos.

—Si…

Me sonrojo.

—Vete a la mierda Eriol — maldice Tomoyo

—Con esa boquita besas a tu mamá pequeña Tomoyo — sonríe — Me voy con Shaoran por que ah de pensar que las botellas de colores con liquido dorado es agua —. Y se aleja de nosotras para irse donde estuviera Li.

— Tomoyo…— solo la veo de reojo, no la estaba regañando de que fue muy grosera con Eriol, y ella no era grosera con los demás solo con esos dos…

_Sakura, él no es una buena persona_

Mi cabeza repetía como una videocasetera una película vieja, no podía sacarme esa conversación de mi cabeza.

Había tanto misterio…

¿Ella como sabia eso? Si solo estaba a la defensiva con el.

No podía saber como era una persona con solo comentarios de otras personas, no era tan tonta, necesitaba crear mi propia forma de ver de cómo era Li para poder saber si era o no una buena persona.

Me levante del asiento de donde estaba, tanto platicar y estar escuchando la música me tenia aturdida.

— Voy al baño, no hay necesidad que me acompañen — dije antes de que algunos se adelantara a levantarse.

Con venir un par de veces a la casa de Tomoyo me había aprendido el camino al baño más cercano.

Pase cerca de un pasillo aparentemente vacio y oscuro.

— Mierda — alguien maldijo, me asuste.

Podría ser un fantasma rondando la casa de Tomoyo que le encante maldecir a las personas que pasen cerca del lugar donde esta descansando, que no sea ninguna de los dos le tenia un terror a los fantasmas.

—Por favor señor fantasma no me haga daño— estaba aterrada.

— No soy ningún fantasma—Dijo una voz conocida…

Salió de la oscuridad, con botella en mano y muy despeinado, era Shaoran Li, se veía tan…borracho para no decir otras palabras.

— Me asustaste un montón, creí en verdad que me ibas a comer — dije aliviada.

Lo vi a la cara, para estar borracho tenia la cara muy burlona.

—Que miedosa eres — se burló.

Infle los cachetes molesta.

— Y tu que borracho eres — contraataqué.

Error se quedo callado y agacho la mirada, en verdad tenía un semblante triste.

— Eso no te incumbe — dijo cortante.

No alzo la mirada, no quería verme a los ojos.

— Ésta bien no me incumbe, no soy una chismosa como tú dices — me defendí.

Vaya que algunos borrachos podrían ser más irritantes de lo normal.

— Y hace poco estabas muy interesada en mí .

Agache la mirada, no quería que viera lo roja que me había puesto.

— Tu lo has dicho, "estaba" — dije.

— ¿Tomoyo te hizo cambiar de parecer? — estaba irritado, creo que le molestaban las chiquillas curiosas y chismosas como él pensaba que era yo.

— Ella no tuvo nada que ver — le dije molesta, en verdad me enojaba que pensara que con ideas que me hallan metido podría cambiar lo que piense de una persona.

— Ho estoy muy borracho o enloquecí, por que te veo bonita — dijo deliberadamente saliéndose de la tangente.

Por milésima vez en el día me sonroje, no quería decirle nada.

— El verde te va bien…es mi favorito — dice para sostenerse la cabeza con las manos todavía con la botella de licor.

— Este…gracias — sólo me quedaba agradecerle.

— Me hace mal tomar alcohol — Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos los invitados — Buscare al inútil de Eriol — Dijo para alejarse de mi vista.

El en verdad era una persona llena de sorpresas podría ser bromista cuando quisiera, echarle bronca a Tomoyo por que quiere, ser serio con cualquier persona, podía ser coqueto con quien quisiera , hablarle a quien se le daba la gana.

Shaoran Li era una caja de misterio, nunca sabes con que cosas podría salir, todavía me daba trabajo entenderlo, pero había algo que decía que debía tratarlo mas como persona, como amigo , pero había otra cosa que me decía que podría ser demasiado difícil entenderlo…

Shaoran era todo un misterio para mí…

_**«Shaoran»**_

Y de verdad me hace mal tomar alcohol pero es normal supongo, soy un bebedor de excelencia, un bebedor social desde que me vida se jodio, pero bueno, un vicio debía de tener ¿no? Pero igual daba consumir o no el alcohol, como dijo una vez Janis Joplin: Algo que te hace sentir tan bien no puede ser tan malo.

Pasaba y pasaba entre los invitados de Tomoyo, esta jodida casa es inmensamente grande y la verdad puedo decir que si no la conociera a la perfección yo seguramente ya estaría más que perdido. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la cocina en donde me encontré con Eriol platicando con Takashi Yamasaki y otros tres compañeros de nuestro salón, seguramente hablando de deportes o video juegos, qué sé yo, la verdad para ese tipo de conversación prefiero seguir de pedo y evitar que la cruda venga de un momento a otro.

El sonido de la música había cambiado, algo que realmente suele pasar con las fiestas cuando llegan a la media noche, y es que la canción de Bedshaped de Keane no podía ser la peor y la mejor elección de Tomoyo, lo estaba haciendo apropósito porque Nina amaba esta canción y el grupo.

Estaba casi cayéndome de ebrio que la verdad ni siquiera supe cómo es que pude sostenerme de las paredes cuando en realidad soy un total y completo estúpido en cuanto a caminar en estado etí refiere.

Y entonces, cuando menos me lo espere yo ya me encontraba en aquella misma recamara donde había perdido mi virginidad, aquella recamara que ocultaba los secretos más íntimos de Tomoyo y los míos también por supuesto, era lógico como buenos amigos que éramos ella y yo anteriormente.

Esa recamara grande alfombrada en tonos azules, las cortinas rosas, los sillones completamente modernos siempre adornados con peluches regalados por ella por supuesto, de quién más si ella era su mejor amiga, parecían hermanas, nunca veías a la una sin la otra, un ritual que siempre llevaran el mismo peinado sin querer, los mismos zapatos pero la mirada y la sonrisa eran diferentes; Tomoyo siempre más fuerte de carácter y ella… ella tan débil, tan estúpida, tan tonta, tan torpe, tan adorable y es que la amaba completamente.

Si aquí hay algo que me hace recordar no sólo mi virginidad sino también la de Tomoyo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— inquirieron fríamente. La voz, por supuesto…

—Recordando — dije al instante sin mirar atrás porque yo sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Tomoyo nunca me había causado miedo cuando estaba en recamara husmeando y mucho menos se molestó el día que todo eso pasó.

—Tú ya no tienes recuerdos en esta habitación — dijo tocándome fuertemente del hombro para obligarme a mirarla, ya lo pedo se me estaba quitando a la mención de que yo ya no tenía recuerdos porque era cierto.

—Los pocos que tengo — me defendí al instante.

—Esos peluches ahora son regalos de Sakura, esas fotografías en los mismos lugares, parques, en el cine y en los viajes escolares le pertenecen a Sakura a partir de ahora, ya no tienes recuerdos… — ella dudó al instante en que se le cortó la voz —… y yo tampoco, ni uno sólo.

Suspire, mire al frente y nuevamente trate de recordar; era cierto, los peluches eran otros, el perfume era más cítrico y nada dulce como el de Nina, las fotografías eran diferentes ya no está la chica del rostro duro sino otra con una mirada aún más tierna.

—A eso se le llama culpa — dije al instante en que la vi recorrer su estancia para ver una fotografía con Sakura.

— ¡Yo no tengo culpa!— gritó a la defensiva dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

Sonreí, por supuesto que tenía culpas, eso era lógico porque si yo las tenía por ende Tomoyo también.

—Te acostaste con el novio de tu mejor amiga… te acostaste con el novio de la persona a quien tu considerabas una hermana justo el día en que ella me engaño — dije firme, sin titubear, no me daba miedo lo que pensara porque ella sabía muy bien, mejor que nadie como habían sucedido las cosas —, yo aún lo recuerdo así que no me vengas con disfraces de monja en que eres la buena amiga porque no.

—No es lo mismo — dijo mirándome fijamente, con rabia, con dolor, con desprecio.

Me erguí, por supuesto que era lo mismo pero en circunstancias diferentes.

—Claro que sí — dije al instante —, la diferencia aquí fue que en cuanto me entere que estaba con su ex novio yo la deje sola, la abandone y a quien busque fue a ti, no a Eriol no a Nina, a ti — recalque acercándome sigilosamente, como una fiera acechando a su presa.

Lo bueno de Tomoyo es que nunca se hace para atrás, no titubea, tomas las oportunidades de la vida… vengan como vengan.

—Acuérdate muy bien de aquella noche Tomoyo…

Y entonces quien recordó fui yo. Ya decía yo que el alcohol me iba a dejar más estúpido que de costumbre y peor parado iba a salir si bebía estando Tomoyo y Eriol, que mi mejor amigo me perdone algún día porque yo no puedo perdonarme aun por la muerte de ella y por la traición a Tomoyo.

Esa noche estaba en el parque pingüino como siempre, cada fin de semana era un ritual vernos ahí cuando ella saliera de sus clases de ballet, yo nunca faltaba, es más siempre estaba ahí unos quince minutos antes de que ella saliera de su clase. Esa noche hacia frio y no habían muchos paseando por la zona así que se me hizo fácil sacar el celular y marcarle a Tomoyo, Eriol estaba en su casa, su padre había tenido una cena de negocios por lo que no salimos los cuatro como siempre.

No le dije mucho aquella vez, únicamente que le iba a visitar en cuando dejara a Nina en su casa, vivía muy lejos de nosotros lo que en realidad era siempre un sacrificio tanto para Eriol, Tomoyo y como a mí.

Que tonto fui al dejar mis planes aquella tarde, se supone que iba a ir al centro comercial con mi hermana Shiefa, ella y sus amigas universitarias que ciertamente estaban bien buenas, bien pude haberlo hecho para no sentirme como un maldito estúpido aquella noche, pero creo que las cosas suelen ser así. Yo di todo de mí, leal siempre fiel a una persona no había cosa que ella deseara y yo no pudiera cumplírsela, todo, todo de mí lo tenía.

Y entonces la vi, iba caminando con sus medias rosas, unas botas grises de tela que parecían calcetas y una sudadera en negro que le llegaba lo suficientemente abajo para que no se le viera el trasero, su peinado recogido y su mochila blanca que no iba en sus manos sino en las de otra persona, persona que yo conocía porque era mucho mayor que yo, un novio con el que había durado dos años, novio con el que había perdido su virginidad.

Estaba sonriendo, parecía muy contenta y entonces lo inesperado para mí: se detuvieron, él le dijo algo que al parecer a ella le agrado porque tímidamente agachó la mirada y él le acarició la barbilla, la iba a besar y ella estaba por permitirlo. El coraje, la rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de mí cual vomito acido en la garganta.

— ¿Interrumpo?— pregunte apretando los puños de puro coraje, esperaba que ella se separara y me tomara de la mano pero no fue así.

—Li Shaoran — pronunció su ex novio mirándome como si yo fuera poca cosa —, estudiante de preparatoria novio actual de Nina Korichi.

No sonreí, no parpadee, no dije absolutamente nada sólo le sostuve la mirada.

—Shaoran yo puedo…

—Vete a la mierda — me dijo él acercándose demasiado a mi rostro, tanto que pude sentir su respiración cosa que me ardió la sangre y…

¡PLAF!

Un golpe en el rostro del sujeto hizo que se hiciera para atrás lentamente, no esperaba el golpe y por supuesto Nina tampoco.

— ¡Shaoran no lo toques!— gritó Nina en desesperación hincándose al lado de él para acariciarle el rostro y limpiar la sangre de sus labios.

La mire, estaba demasiado enojado, demasiado celoso, demasiado rabioso y triste como para pedirle una explicación.

— ¿Qué?

Inquirí, no podía creerlo.

—Dije: no lo toques— repitió ella con voz dolida.

Suspire, abrí los ojos como platos, estaba anonadado con su comportamiento, con sus palabras.

—Él tiene razón en sus palabras — dije tomándola firmemente del brazo y de manera inmediata la empuje para que cayera al lado de él —: Vete a la mierda Nina.

Me di la vuelta, de haber sabido que sería la última vez que la vería le hubiera dado un beso pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan enojado que yo había deseado su muerte. Y hasta ahora no me arrepiento del deseo que tuve porque de haberlo podido hacer yo mismo lo hubiera matado no a ella, a ella no podría hacerlo pero a él sí.

—Vine aquí contigo Tomoyo, estaba demasiado dolido, demasiado triste — dije al instante en que deje ese recuerdo nuevamente en la caja del dolor de mi inconsciente —, tú me entendías en ese momento, no estabas enojada porque la deje sola con él…

—Ella te siguió — dijo Tomoyo en susurro.

—No lo supe— dije a punto de soltar el llanto, pero no debía, no después de haber prometido nunca más hacerlo por ella ni por nadie más —, de haberlo sabido la hubiera perdonado aunque no se lo mereciera…

— ¡Tú la dejaste morir por tus celos!— gritó empujándome violentamente.

— ¡Y tú te acostaste conmigo para calmar mi dolor Tomoyo!— grite sujetándola de los brazos —, sí te quite tu virginidad pero porque tu quisiste — dije de la manera más tranquila pero al verla negar como si yo estuviera loco explote por completo —, ¡si ya estaba muerto en ese instante tú me…!

No dije nada, ya no pude hacerlo estaba demasiado herido como para poder continuar, la herida que según yo ya estaba completamente cicatrizada ahora ardía nuevamente, ardor que si soy muy sincero conmigo mismo: nunca se había ido.

Después de aquello que sucedió con Nina, de estar en su funeral y entierro me prometí a mí mismo no volver a querer a nadie más, ni siquiera a mi familia y amigos; todos de alguna manera te abandonan o te lastiman, te defraudan como defraudan a un animalito y hasta eso ni siquiera se defrauda a un animalito por "amor". Pero bueno, para no hacer el cuento largo estuve tan triste y enojado con todo lo que me había pasado a mi tan corta edad de adolescencia que me frene de toda la vida estudiantil dejándome al olvido por unas cuantas semanas.

¿Qué hice? No hacerme pendejo como muchos lo harían, encerrarse en sus habitaciones, llorar hasta que tus ojos se sequen por completo, no bañarse ni comer.

Un completo parasito.

Al contrario mío me ocupe por dos largos meses a hacerme de vida real, la verdadera vida real aquí en Tomoeda y parte de Tokio para ser más sincero. Acostarme con cuanta chica se dejara, salir de antro los viernes y sábados en las noches, pero bueno no siempre se coge de noche como dice mi padre: _te quiero aquí temprano, no vaya a ser que por tus desmadres me vayas hacer abuelo, te quiero aquí a una hora razonable._

¡Ja!

Mis papás son bien cagados, como muchos otros padres; ellos creen que por llegar antes de media noche no puedo tener relaciones sexuales, como si yo no pudiera coger por las mañanas, hacer que ese pedazo de carne entre mis piernas se mueva en las piernas de otra para sentir eso que muchos le dicen: sentimiento.

Y para no seguir azotando con toda mi linda historia mejor continúo contando mis vasos de brandy, whisky, cerveza y ron. Cruzado a mas no poder y bueno… siendo las dos y media de la noche yo creo que sigo en una hora razonable dado que estoy con Eriol y… a la chingada me van a joder en mi casa, normalmente mi madre comienza a hablarme a las tres de la mañana en punto si a las tres llamadas no contesto entonces le llama a Eriol quien como buen amigo tiende a traicionarme con mi familia.

—Shaoran, Shaoran ya vámonos — me dice Eriol tratando de cargarme entre sus hombros para sacarme del lugar pero yo estaba sentado al lado de alguien de una chica si mal no me parece… cabellos cortos castaños, ojos verdes, piel un poco bronceada, bonita… ¿Quién carajo es?

—No… aun no me llama Ieran…

Digo hipando una y mil veces.

—Le dije que dejara de tomar pero tiene buena garganta — dice la chica a mi lado —, se las tomaba como agua.

Y entonces la canción Forever de Papa Roach, una de mis favoritas del grupo hizo su aparición y la verdad es que yo tenía unas tremendas ganas de moverme, de bailar, de tocar el cuerpo de ella, de mi acompañante.

—Ven— le dije tomándola de la cintura, ella no estaba ebria.

Pedo y todo pero sé lo que hago o al menos creo.

—No— me dijo Eriol —, vamos tu madre me ha llamado.

—Tú también _stas_ pedo— digo recargándome en sus hombros.

Eriol suspiró y miró a su alrededor. No me iba a dejar mentirle, estaba ebrio… no tanto como yo pero lo estaba.

—Igual ya vámonos — dijo jalándome bruscamente para sacarme de la casa de Tomoyo.

Y como es que salimos mejor ya no digo porque el puto aire de mierda hizo que si estábamos pedos ahora no recordáramos ni nuestros nombres. Apenas podía distinguir las calles, no sabía ni cuanto faltaba para mi casa ni me acordaba como era mi casa.

Ni siquiera tenía llaves, las perdí… si de milagro el celular porque me ha estado vibrando desde hace media hora por eso sé que lo tengo.

—Abre— me dijo Eriol.

—Creo que esta es la llave — le digo tambaleándome.

Entre los dos apenas si podíamos apoyarnos. Ni siquiera podíamos abrir bien los ojos, ni hablar, ni movernos ni hacer nada. Sentía ese cosquilleo en la lengua que me indica que nada me puede doler, ese calambre en mi cuerpo que me alerta que si no me siento y me quito lo pedo con un buen medicamento o un buen sueño lo más probable es que tenga problemas en la mañana y para no tener problemas mejor…

—Vámonos — digo al instante —, si _noss_ dicen algo… _pss _ya…

—Sí, sí— dice Eriol al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza —, claro, claro…

Y entonces… a la media hora, mientras yo estaba nuevamente en la fiesta con mi cabeza recostada en las piernas de la dueña de los ojos verdes con quien aparentemente me estaba confesando porque tenía los ojos llorosos y me acariciaba mi cabello y el rostro como si me tuviera lastima, no me importo.

Y el celular volvió vibrar. Conteste, era mi madre.

— ¿En dónde estás Shaoran?— pregunta conteniéndose mucho para no gritar _¡qué carajo estás haciendo niño pendejo!_

—Pss en la fiesta — contesto con toda naturalidad a mi madre, amorosa y tierna madre.

— ¡Le dije a Eriol que se vinieran para acá!— gritó histéricamente —, ¿En dónde carajo esta Eriol?

Todos a mi alrededor comenzaron a reír, al parecer se acercaron a mí en cuanto me vieron contestar el celular, me había dado privacidad con la chica esta que no recuerdo muy bien: efectos del alcohol, ustedes saben.

—Aquí — digo lo más pacífico que puedo mirando a mi amigo quien estaba siendo consolado por nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo.

— ¿Aquí dónde?— pregunta histéricamente y con un deje de angustia —, vente para la casa ahorita mismo o voy por ustedes.

—Sí fuimos — digo al instante para defenderme.

— ¿Entonces porque estás ahí?

Pregunta astutamente.

—Es que no pudimos abrir la puerta y que nos regresamos.

Me reí, fue la peor contestación, la más estúpida que le he dado a mi madre, pero pedo yo digo muchas, muchas cosas, a veces cosas que no me convienen pero igual las digo ya el arrepentimiento vendrá después ¿no? O por lo menos eso creo.

—Mejor te quedas a dormir Sakura — dice Tomoyo al instante que yo abro los ojos como platos.

Entonces yo… me estaba confesando y a saber qué tontería dije con: Sakura Kinomoto.

Que mi madre se olvide del regaño, lo pedo ya se me había bajado.

_**«Sakura»**_

Mi adolescencia fue como la de cualquier chica de mi edad, con padres cariñosos, hermanos mayores _castrosos_, los molestos cambios hormonales de la edad, sin mucha emoción, sin tantos problemas que me aquejaran.

Solo uno… que marco mi adolescencia, cambiábamos de ciudad cada tres meses desde que tenía trece años, y por ende nos mudábamos seguido de casa, podía estudiar hasta en tres escuelas diferentes cada año, cuando lograba hacer una amistad ya estábamos preparando la mudanza para la próxima ciudad, el trabajo de mi padre requería que viajáramos por casi todo Japón ,como buen profesor de arqueología, dando seminarios, exposiciones, eventos de arqueología, hasta habíamos viajado a Egipto para una excavación que mi padre estaba supervisando hace unos años, nos mudábamos frecuentemente a Tokio, donde impartía como profesor en esa universidad por tres meses.

Pero esta vez fue diferente… Le ofrecieron un trabajo fijo, mejor pagado, en la universidad de Tomoeda.

Eso quería decir, no más mudanzas, no más escuelas durante un solo año, no renunciar a los pocos amigos que conseguía.

Así todos venimos a vivir a Tomoeda desde hace dos meses antes de que empezara el año escolar para cursar el tercer año de preparatoria en el instituto Seijo.

Estaba más feliz que nunca no tenía que pensar que en poco tiempo tendría que decirles adiós a mis amigos por que a mi padre le ofrecían una serie de eventos en otra ciudad que necesitaba cubrir.

Cada vez que me mudaba era más difícil para mi, no hacer amigos y quedarme sola todos los descansos durante los tres meses de mi estancia en cada ciudad, casi nadie recordaba mi nombre cuando estaba en el instituto, solo se acordaban que era la nueva y que no estaría mucho tiempo con ellos.

Pero creo que todo lo que me había pasado a mi era nada comparado por todo lo que había pasado Shaoran Li, sentí como mi corazón se encogía con cada palabra que el balbuceaba a mi lado, mientras se tomaba una a una las copas que se servía, por que de tan ebrio que estaba, era una verdadera hazaña que pudiera articular una frase completa, no sabia si era verdad y simplemente las estaba inventando por que su cerebro no carburaba bien, pero todo se escucho demasiado real y creíble.

Después de todo el desmadre que hicieron por que no podían abrir su coche regresaron para seguir la fiesta, y se recostó en mis piernas bajo la mirada de los presentes, yo ya estaba mas roja que un tomate, pero veía su semblante… ahogado de borracho, sentí impotencia no podía hacer que su dolor se esfumara, el resultado de todo lo que me había confesado pasado que no pude impedir que algunas lagrimas empañaran mis ojos y verlo con ojos de lastima del estado en el que estaba.

En el preciso momento en el que Tomoyo me dijo que me quedaría a dormir en su casa mientras el estaba conversando por celular con su madre la expresión de su cara cambio, se le apago la sonrisa picara de hace unos segundos, ya no se notaba ebrio, parece que escucho algo que lo sorprendió mucho para que lo ebrio se le quitara de golpe.

Colgó su celular para dar por finalizada a la conversación con su madre sin despedirse, de seguro ya estaría echa una furia.

— Creo si que me quedare a dormir Tomoyo.

Mire a Tomoyo y le sonreí, sentí como se levantaba de mi regazo y me apretaba de la muñeca para arrastrarme literalmente a la vista de los presentes.

Cuando llegamos por lo que se veía el corredor de la puerta trasera, nadie estaba ahí, todos se estaban emborrachando como desquiciados.

Me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, en otra situación completamente diferente podría salir corriendo del lugar pero Li no se trataba de ningún violador…

¿Oh si?... Estas delirando Sakura.

Li no es ningún violador.

— ¿Qué tanto te conté? — dice Li tocándose el puente de nariz, ya no se le notaba la singular alegría de cuando estaba ebrio, ahora estaba serio , demasiado serio.

— Solo boberías, estas muy borracho.

No quería ni mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que me dijo demasiadas cosas importantes, de una parte crucial de su vida, me sentía una chismosa por meterme en su vida, pero el fue el que me conto lo de su ex novia yo no lo obligue, pero todo lo conto como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

— "Estaba".

Genial ya no estaba borracho, entonces es verdad si te sorprendes mucho se te baja lo pedo.

— No fue nada importante, balbuceabas todo el tiempo.

Toda persona borracha tiende a decir estupideces cuando…esta borracha, el alcohol desconecta sus sentidos, te entorpece, te convierte en otra persona totalmente distinta, te descontrola y por eso mismo no me gustaba tomar, para no verme en la necesidad de que los demás me vean en un estado en el que no soy la misma, la sola idea me avergonzaba hacer cosas que en mi vida eh echo.

Imaginándome bailando en bolas y a lo muy Coyote Ugly, en efecto no era muy alentadora, la sola imagen hizo que tragara pesado.

— No recuerdo lo que te dije — se alejo de mi y empezó a desordenarse el cabello, se notaba que estaba muy enojado consigo mismo —, Ni siquiera te reconocía.

— Que alentador saber que no olvidaras mi cara en el instituto — me molestaba que mi presencia no causara la suficiente impresión como para que alguien me recordara y reconociera.

— Es difícil olvidar a alguien que mete las narices en donde no la llaman.

Dolió, en verdad dolió.

Dolía que te dijeran que te estas entrometiendo en la vida de las personas, sin que ellas te lo pidan y que lo digan en la cara, eso si que duele, y mas el que esconde demasiadas cosas en su interior.

— Señorita chismosa.

—No soy chismosa — respondí de inmediato.

—Solo espero que nadie estuviera escuchando lo que te dije.

Nadie mas escucho lo que me dijo, nos dieron privacidad, creo que pensaron que estaba ligando conmigo por la posición en la que estaba conmigo, vaya que la escena se ah de haber visto demasiado romántica para el que no estuviera escuchando, pero lo que en verdad estaba diciendo eran relatos en verdad tristes.

—Nadie mas escucho Li, vete tranquilo que tu madre te espera.

Quería zafarme de el a como diera lugar su interrogatorio se estaba volviendo demasiado estresante para mi, pero debía comprenderlo, confesarse ebrio no era lindo, no tenia control sobre el mismo.

— Que esto quede entre los dos, por favor Kinomoto — me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, en verdad quería abrazarlo sus ojos reflejaban lo que en verdad sentía por dentro y no lo que aparentaba a los demás, demasiado frágil, demasiado deprimido.

Alargue mi mano para alcanzarlo, tomarlo de su playera para abrazarlo y decirle que podía confiar plenamente en mí, pero tomo camino por donde venimos antes siquiera que mis dedos le rozaran.

Me sentía una estúpida metiéndose en donde no la llamaban, preocupándose por personas que ni reconocerme podían.

Triste ¿no?

Así era la vida de injusta con algunas personas que no lo merecen.

Camine por el mismo camino por el que Li fue para encontrarme con la fiesta recién acabada y algunos compañeros abrazados de otros, así era el proceso de ser adolescente.

Disfrutar, disfrutar el presente y que el futuro te valga madre.

— Tomoyo buena _fiessta _— dijo Chiharu , que estaba en los hombros de su novio Takashi Yamazaki ,el chico con la cara serena y despreocupada desde que lo conocí, nunca cambiaba, la llevaba como si fuera un bulto de azúcar que no pesara nada.

Tomoyo solo sonreía lo mejor que podía, sobrellevaba el desvelo y el estrés post-fiesta demasiado bien.

La mayoría ya se estaba yendo, será la hora que era muy tarde o que mañana era día de escuela.

Optaba por la segunda opción.

— Eriol vámonos — le dijo Li a Eriol, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa, pero se resistía por estar abrazando a Tomoyo.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, creo que también los efectos del alcohol estaban en presentes en ella, por eso estaba tan cariñosa con Eriol.

— No quiero mami.

Decía Eriol como si fuera un niño de cinco años que no se quería despegar de su mama en ele primer día de escuela, pero este no era el caso y era Tomoyo a la que estaba abrazado como si de eso dependiera su vida …o su reputación.

— Eriol déjate de pendejadas y vámonos. — le dice Li jalando fuerte de el para que se soltara de Tomoyo, estaba molesto y fastidiado, creo que darse cuenta que le estaba contando cosas personales a alguien relativamente desconocida para el, no lo tomo muy bien.

No era mala persona no iba a divulgar algo tan personal a los cuatro vientos, y menos si el no quería, por como me estaba obligando que le dijera que tanto me conto.

— _Adiossito, _nos vemos mañana — decía Tomoyo a nadie en especifico solo movía los brazos exageradamente , estaba demasiado "alegre" se tomo unas dos o tres copas mas después de que Li me llevara en contra de mi voluntad, que se le subieron demasiado rápido.

Después de quince minutos la parte de la casa de Tomoyo donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta se quedo vacía, todos se habían ido, solo quedamos ella y yo.

Tomoyo a luchas podía mantenerse a pie, y tenia sus tacones de doce centímetros que no le ayudaban en nada a seguir así, estaba despeinada y con la cara de desvelo, se quito los tacones, y empezó a tambalearse por las escaleras.

Camine rápidamente hasta donde estaba tenia que ayudarla si se caía y rodaba por las escaleras, ella no podría meter sus manos por que una la tenia ocupada con sus tacones.

Caminamos en silencio hasta su habitación, la deje en la puerta del cuarto de baño en su propia habitación.

Tenia que hablar con mi madre, decirle que me quedaría en la casa de Tomoyo.

Saque el celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y marque el numero de mi casa, conociéndola seguro estaba despierta esperándome, no se esperaría que le llamara a esta hora de la madrugada diciéndole que me quedaría en la casa de Tomoyo a dormir.

Solo se escucharon dos timbrazos…

— ¿Sakura?

Se escucha desde la otra línea la serena voz de mi madre, no se escuchaba molesta, solo un poco de preocupación.

—Mamá sigo en la casa de Tomoyo, me dijo que me quedara.

Lo bueno de ese momento es que no estaba ebria.

— Mañana tienes clases, hija.

Mis cosas…mi mochila, el uniforme…de ese no había problema, Tomoyo y yo somos de la misma talla, no había problema.

— Temprano paso por mis cosas…— suspire, no me había dado cuenta del sueño que tenia, por tantas cosas que rondaban por mi cabeza y que no me dejaban en paz —, mamá tengo mucho sueño, mañana nos vemos.

— Duerme bien princesa, que bueno que me llamaste tu hermano estaba como loco.

Mi hermano Touya, el típico hermano mayor sobreprotector, que te cela, que exagera con todo, que si mi ropa esta demasiado corta, que el maquillaje que llevaba era demasiado cargado, era peor que un padre que su hija era su princesa, pero la diferencia era que mi hermano se la pasaba llamándome por apodos ridículos e irritantes, a pesar de que ya pasaba los veinte y tenia a su novia, todavía se comportaba cuando tenia diez años y de eso ya paso algo de tiempo.

—Si mamá, tu a duérmete también que tienes que descansar.

A veces tenia miedo a ser como mi madre cuando tenga su edad era demasiado distraída, había veces que la comida se le quemaba, lo único rico que cocina son algunos aperitivos y contados platillos, el de la cocina es mi padre, sin el mi madre nos mataría de hambre o de alguna indigestión, se hizo buena ama de casa con el tiempo pero al principio nos conto que no era muy buena y que echaba a perder demasiadas cosas de la casa, así es mi madre distraída y soñadora.

— Dulces sueños, hija.

Dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono y me colgó, estaba muy segura que podía confiar en mi madre y ella en mi, desde que llegamos a Tomoeda fue la primera vez que me quede en la casa de una amiga a dormir, y eso me hacia muy feliz, conocer las casas de mis amigas y que ellas conozcan la mía.

Escuche un portazo de una puerta y me sobresalte del susto.

Era Tomoyo que había salido del baño con una toalla encima de su cabeza y con su pijama, se había duchado, las dos en verdad estábamos muy cansadas, camino hasta su cama y se tumbo en ella, me acerque a ella.

— Te deje un pijama en el baño para que te duches.

Me dice, su voz sonaba demasiado cansada, pero lo borracha se le había bajado con el agua.

Entre al baño y me duche muy rápido con agua tibia, quería relajar mis músculos y dormir bien lo que quedaba de noche antes de ir al instituto, me puse el dichoso pijama que me había puesto en otras ocasiones y salí del baño para encontrarme con una Tomoyo profundamente dormida, pero me dejo un espacio en la cama para que me pudiera acomodar.

Su cama era lo suficientemente grande para que nos acomodáramos las dos sin molestar a la otra, era extraño dormir en la casa de una amiga , por que no era tu casa, tu cama, tus almohadas, pero el sueño es poderoso y pudo mas que yo, y me llevo a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Sakura despierta son las seis y veinte.

Me dice una voz, y una manos que me sacudían el cuerpo, abrí un poco los ojos y los acostumbre en a la luz del recién amanecer que se colaba por las ventanas, la que me llamaba era Tomoyo que tenia puesto en uniforme de la escuela.

— Apúrate a cambiarte para que lleguemos temprano.

Me levante de la cama y me estire, ya me había duchado antes de dormirme, así que v el uniforme planchado que me había dejado al pie de la cama y me lo acomode debidamente, Tomoyo estaba en el tocador de su habitación peinándose y yo hice lo mismo , para desenredar el cabello todavía húmedo.

—Me duele horrores la cabeza, no vuelvo a beber así — se queja.

—Pero estabas bebiendo muy poco — le dije tranquilamente todavía había tiempo para bajar a la entrada eh irnos con su chofer y todavía

— Pero se me subió muy rápido.

Se termino de peinar y tomo su mochila, para bajarnos a la entrada, la gente del servicio estaba limpiando todo lo de la fiesta de la noche anterior, salimos al patio para subir a la limusina que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta principal, llegamos en menos de diez minutos a mi casa, y pase lo mas rápido posible a mi casa por mi mochila, de paso salude a mis padres y a mi hermano.

Llegamos en tiempo record para mi siete menos diez, por primera vez no llegaba pasando las siete de la mañana, mire alrededor de mi para ver a mis compañeros que asistieron a la fiesta y todos tenían cara de desvelo de no dormir casi nada.

— Menuda fiesta — nos dice Rika cuando llegamos a nuestros respectivos lugares —, con todo y que fue entre semana asistieron la mayoría.

—Ni que lo digas Rika, mi casa quedo hecha un desastre, el servicio se quedo limpiando el desmadre que se armo.

La peor parte de una fiesta la cruda no era nada cómoda según decían, te sentías de la chingada, pero nada como una bebida energética que te podría ayudar.

Me perdí en la conversación de ellas dos cuando vi a Shaoran Li entrar al salón de clases, tenía una cara de desvelo que no se aguantaba ni el solo.

Su lugar era en el pupitre de atrás del mío y era de ley que tenia que pasar por donde estaba yo, pero cuando lo hizo ni regreso a vernos, ni para decirnos un buenos días por educación.

Pensé que haberse desahogado un poco todo lo que se guardaba iba a cambiar su actitud un poco conmigo pero creo que me equivoque.

Shaoran Li era jodidamente complicado…

**A ClockWork: Que hay mundo!**

**Esta vez les escribo yo! Rencontrándome con el mundo del fanfiction mientras mi muy buena amiga Star-Chocolate se pasea por Liverpool jeje. **

**Esperamos con muchas ansias sus comentarios y buenos deseos pues en realidad no las estamos viendo negras con el fic, la escuela, los exámenes, trabajos… LOS LIBROS DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE que nos tienen taimadísimas y bueno, en fin. **

**Claramente en este capitulo ya se esta revelando la verdad de Tomoyo y Shaoran, ahora solo falta la insistencia de Sakura en los próximos capítulos para ver como termina esto! Ya queremos unirlos para que nuestro Shaoran no este tan emo como últimamente ha estado! **

**Sin mas que decir! Y esperando los comentarios de todas y cada una de ustedes yo me despido pidiéndoles también que lean Amor eterno que es un fic de mi autoría. **

**Que la suerte este de su lado. **


	4. ¿TE GUSTAN LAS CEREZAS?

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate & A ClockWork**

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Te gustan las cerezas?**

**_Antes de comenzar el capitulo cabe decir que es dedicado a nada más y nada menos que una de las buenas amigas que Star-Choco y yo hemos conocido, una gran chica que cumple años [adelantado]: MICARY, chica de fanfic. TE QUEREMOS Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NENA, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS. _**

**«Sakura»**

Quince minutos…

Quince condenados minutos… ese era el tiempo que Shaoran Li llevaba golpeando su lápiz contra su pupitre y hacia que me taladraran los oídos con ese insignificante y jodido golpeteo, pero era tan estresante estar escuchando el mismo ruidito una y otra vez, que me detuve de voltearme y arrancarle de las manos ese endemoniado lápiz.

—Señor Li podría ser tan amable de dejar de hacer ese condenado ruido.

Le dice el profesor de biología, creo que no era al único al que ya estaba sacando de quicio, estábamos en medio de una explicación sobre las diferencias del jodido DNA y el RNA, que estaban consiguiendo adormecerme si no fuera por ese condenado ruido que Li estaba produciendo con el lápiz.

—Lo siento — su voz no se escuchaba ni un poquito apenada, estaba irritada.

Irritado, sólo él sabia por qué.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando su voz volvió a interrumpir al profesor.

—Profesor, ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

Tal vez por la interrupción anterior, pero el profesor no se vea muy feliz que la misma persona volviera a interrumpir su gran lección sobre el DNA.

—Vaya, Señor Li, espero que no vuelva a interrumpir.

Se escucha el ruido del arrastre de la silla, de su caminar desgarbado y el sonido al deslizar de la entrada del salón.

Con todas mis fuerzas intente no verlo cuando saliera del salón, pero mi curiosidad por ver su semblante después de la fiesta ganó, voltee a verlo, pero sólo vi su sombra en el piso.

Una tristeza llegó a mi corazón, pensar que sólo abrió su corazón a mí porque estaba lo suficientemente borracho para no reconocer a la persona a la que le estaba confesando sus grandes penas, y me dolió a un más que su actitud ya reacia hacia mí no progresara un poquito.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta los timbrazos del comienzo del descanso empezaron a sonar por todos los edificios del instituto.

Me levante de mi silla y me estire todo lo que pude, estar sentada tanto tiempo me acalambraba las piernas.

—Sakura — me llama Tomoyo, y volteo mi cabeza hacia ella, esta junto con mis amigas en la puerta, — ¿Vienes con nosotras? —.

—Las alcanzo en un rato… tengo algo que hacer—

Las vi tomar marcha hacia la cafetería, acomode mi falda, y empecé a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta…la enfermería.

No estaba tan lejos, sólo era bajar las escaleras hacia el piso inferior.

Llegue a la puerta, respire y exhale unas veinte veces que para mi parecer fueron unas cien, me acomode el cabello con los dedos y deslice la puerta con sumo cuidado si de papel se tratara.

—Disculpe la intromisión.

No hubo respuesta.

— ¿Enfermera?

La enfermería era como cualquier otra que conocí durante las veces que me enfermaba de fiebre en la primaria o en la secundaria, paredes realmente blancas que daba dolor de cabeza con tan solo verlas, camas acomodadas en fila con una cortina cubriéndolas que daban un poco mas de intimidad, y claro no podía faltar el escritorio de la enfermera con el botiquín muy bien equipado empotrado a la pared.

Camine con un poco de miedo, en si la enfermería era muy silenciosa solo se escuchaban el sonido de mis zapatos al pisar, viendo por todas partes si había alguien en las camas.

En la cama junto a la ventana, se escucha una respiración pesada, la cortina esta corrida alrededor de la cama y con los traicioneros rayos del sol que se atraviesan por la cortina de la ventana se veía una silueta de alguien acostado.

Me acerco con mucho cuidado.

"Ah de ser la enfermera" pensé.

Acerque mi mano para hacer a un lado la molesta cortina descolorida.

Y ahí se encontraba Shaoran Li durmiendo como un bendito, bajo las almidonadas sabanas; Me acerque lo suficiente para tener un mejor campo de visión, se veía tan pacifico dormido, sin ese entrecejo fruncido tan característico de él, sin su mirada tan seria y enigmática, sus pestañas tan largas bajo sus cejas pobladas, unos pocos cabellos de su desordenada melena castaña caían despreocupadamente en su frente. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos dejando ver sus dientes, me fije y encada uno de sus rasgos, los grabe en mi memoria como si lo hubiera fotografiado.

Alargué mi mano para tocarlo, para saber si era real o estaba dormida en mi pupitre soñando, pero me acobarde y la deje caer junto a mi cadera, me recriminaba ser tan tímida y cobarde, guie mi mirada hacia otro lado.

—Veo que te diviertes mirándome, pervertida.

Me sobresalte y toda la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, nunca me había asustado tanto, me habían pillado mirando a alguien de una manera no tan inocente.

Li se sentó en la cama y revolvió su cabello con la mano, bostezó cubriéndose la boca.

— ¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto?

Pregunto, baje la mirada no quería verlo a los ojos, sentía muchísima vergüenza, ese era el poder que ejercía su mirada en mí, no podía mantener ese tipo de contacto con el por más de diez segundos.

—Desde que entraste, eres muy ruidosa… ¿Sabes?

Se quito de encima las sabanas e se calzo los zapatos que se encontraban debajo de la cama, di un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio para que se levantara.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?— preguntó.

—Todo el primer bloque, estamos en descanso — Lo regreso a ver tenía un mejor semblante, se salta las clases para dormir en la enfermería y fingirse enfermo, solo él lo podía hacer.

—Vaya que la cruda me pego muy duro— lo dice más bien para sí mismo como si beber hasta perderse y tener una resaca horrible fuera todo un logro para él.

Cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho y lo veo seriamente.

— ¿No tomas en serio nada, verdad?

Pregunte, su actitud tan despreocupada podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera y yo no era la excepción, dándole importancia a cosas como una resaca teniendo problemas tan grandes como él tenia.

Él sólo se queda callado.

—Tienes problemas más grandes y le tomas la importancia que las crudas te pegan muy duro.

—Sabias que cuando cruzas tus brazos así — señala mis brazos —, hacen ver tu pecho más grande.

Me sonrojo y lo veo molesta.

Eso era lo que me molestaba de Li, la manera en la que dice algunas cosas, tan despreocupa mente sin darle la mayor importancia.

—Eres un idiota.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

Camino hacia la salida dispuesta a encontrarme con mis amigas, no me convencía ser bombardeada con preguntas hacia donde fui y porque no me fui con ellas, decirles que fui a ver como estaba Li no las convencería del todo, menos a Tomoyo.

Me toman de la mano y me jalan, noto por enésima vez el entrecejo fruncido de Li, de no ser porque no uso mucha fuerza me hubiera ido de boca al piso por la sorpresa que me lleve.

— ¿Para qué viniste?, ¿Te mando Tomoyo?

No quería verlo a la cara, me di mucho valor para venir a ver como estaba después de verlo así de triste en la fiesta, no quería que pensara otra cosa, hice un movimiento para que dejara de tomarme de la mano.

—Vine por mi cuenta.

Jale la manga de mi saco entre el forcejeo Li la levanto un poco.

—Ya me viste, estoy perfecto te puedes ir.

Y señala la salida, todavía no lograba entender por qué trataba de alejar a la gente de su alrededor.

—Li, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme.

Le digo un poco tímida y con la mirada a mis pies, camino hacia la salida y me detengo un poco para escuchar alguna respuesta de parte de Li.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Kinomoto.

Dándole la espalda, una tonta sonrisa se me dibuja en la labios, salgo corriendo hacia la cafetería, en la entrada logro ver la larga cabellera ondulada de Tomoyo y me pongo en marcha hacia donde está ella y las demás.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

Pregunta Tomoyo, eh ahí lo que quería evitar, hablar sobre mi visita al tan sonado Li por estos días, como si de un ídolo se tratara, que solo es una persona normal y corriente con problemas como todos, no es un animal de circo que todos quieren ver para entretenerse un rato de sus aburridas vidas.

—Al baño.

Yo y mi ingeniosas respuestas, por favor que alguien me dé el Oscar como mejor actriz, por tan buena respuesta a una ingeniosa pregunta.

—Pero si ni cruda estabas.

Remata Chiharu, quería matar mi excusa… como si fuera tan buena.

—Fue algo que comí me cayó mal — dije tocándome el abdomen tal y como alguien recién aliviado de descargar una pena muy grande.

— ¡Qué asco, Sakura!— dice Chiharu golpeándome levemente en el hombro.

— ¿Qué?, sólo dije que algo me hizo daño —digo sobándome el hombro, puro dramatismo, Chiharu tenia de fuerza lo que yo de mentirosa.

—Es que lo imagine— dice haciendo cara de asco.

—Ya cállate, Chiharu.

Le dice Naoko,

Después del dramatismo de mis amigas, y con el tema de mi "misteriosa" desaparición terminada, el timbre del comienzo del segundo bloque de clases se escucho como siempre.

Entre risas, Chiharu se pone detrás de mí con sus manos en mi espalda empujándome para ir más rápido por el pasillo hacia nuestro salón, riéndome y no viendo hacia enfrente.

Siento algo chocar fuerte contra mi cuerpo, solo sentí unas manos que me sostenían de la cintura.

—Lo siento, Li, yo estaba empujándola no fue su culpa.

¿Li?

Abrí los ojos y levante la mirada, era como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo, siempre tenía que encontrármelo cuando menos me lo espero para darme tremendas sorpresas.

—No hay problema, Kinomoto debió tener la vista enfrente.

Al menos no me llamaba: la chismosa, ella o tú.

Ahora era Kinomoto para él, eso me alegro un poco.

—Lo siento, estábamos jugando — le dije, y me aleje de él, quitando sus manos de mi cintura.

—Tomoyo si las miradas matan, yo ya estaría muerto.

Dice irritado, volteo a ver a Tomoyo para ver su mirada en Li, pero tenía la cabeza volteada hacia otro lado.

—Como lo desearía.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, no entendía esa relación de estira y afloja de ellos dos, me ponía de nervios estar en una misma habitación con ellos.

—Supéralo

En unos instantes el ambiente se empezó a sentir tan tenso, que ni con unas buenas tijeras se podía cortar.

Li estaba esperando la respuesta de Tomoyo pero no hubo ninguna.

—Kinomoto no es _ella_, entiende.

Dice molesto para después entrar al salón echando chispas.

Me sobresalte al ver a mis amigas entrar al salón, sin decir ninguna palabra, las imite y no dije nada, pero una espinita de curiosidad se clavo en mi corazón, algo que alguien tenía que quitármela.

Veo a Tomoyo que se dispone a entrar al salón.

—Tomoyo.

Llamo su atención, me voltea a ver y sonríe solo como ella sabe hacer, pero su sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos que estaban tristes.

—Entra al salón, el profesor ya viene.

Me dice con la falsa sonrisa.

Pero siento la presencia del profesor y entre después de Tomoyo como alma que lleva el diablo a sentarme en mi lugar y sacar lo necesario para la clase de Filosofía.

Me sentía una entrometida en la vida de Shaoran Li, pero vaya que nadie puede querer estar sin sus amigos en momentos tan difíciles.

Me sentía como una intrusa queriéndose meter donde no la llaman, siendo curiosa con la vida de otras personas que ni siquiera me ven como una amiga, preocupándome por personas que ni me tomaban en cuenta.

Pero necesitaba respuestas y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para tenerlas, no quería dejar solo a alguien y ese alguien era Li, al solitario y popular, que había faltado dos meses al instituto por razones que poca gente sabía.

Quería ser su amiga, su apoyo una ayuda, no podía quedarme como espectador de su vida quería ser los que actuaban en ella.

No quería ser sólo… una ex compañera de clases durante el resto de su vida.

**«Shaoran»**

Esa idea de fingir que me siento mal durante las clases se me habían vuelto realmente añorantes pero no esta vez, hoy en realidad me sentía muy mal pero no quise demostrarlo aunque tal vez lo hice inconscientemente; mover el lápiz una y otra vez en la mesa haciendo un golpeteo molesto que no soporto el mismo profesor.

No es que me esté volviendo una persona insoportable pero en realidad que no me soporto desde la fiesta de Tomoyo: ir sin ser invitado "cordialmente", emborracharme para decir a saber que estupidez, hablar de mi vida con Kinomoto, recordar vida sexual con Tomoyo y además unas nauseas que no me aguanta el cuerpo.

Si fuera mujer juraría que estoy en mi periodo desde hace mucho o sin duda, tratándose de mí: no me habría bajado ya en varias semanas.

—Hey… pts, pts, pts— escucho que murmuran a mis espaldas.

—Te llaman Chiharu y Rika— me dice Eriol recargándose en mi hombro para acomodarse las agujetas.

Lo bueno de la prepa y de las clases de deportes es que el profesor únicamente se dedica a pasar lista, dejarnos correr por lo menos diez vueltas al patio y luego somos completamente libres.

—Oye Li, en la tarde pensamos ir a la cafetería; varios vendrán y siendo viernes quedas invitado.

Eriol miró a mis compañeras y de manera inmediata asintió por mí.

—Las veremos a las ocho.

Ambas chicas quedaron satisfechas y me dejaron en paz.

En la mañana y parte de la tarde no me sentía del todo bien, físicamente estaba dando las nalgas como vulgarmente se dice, pero eso no tiene relevancia y es que mi estado de cansancio últimamente se iba a que había regresado con la idea de ser completamente invisible pero había sucedido todo lo contrario con el ingreso de la alumna Sakura Kinomoto, una niña que del todo curiosa hacia que todos aquellos chismes que se habían callado en el momento en que salí pero de momento todo se vuelve a derrumbar.

_—Parece ser que Li estaba con esta chica Nina. _

_—Era la capitana de las porristas… _

_—No, era la mejor en la clase de baile, mejor amiga de Daidouji. _

_—No duraron mucho, Nina tenía un novio que era mayor a ellos, al parecer murieron en un accidente. _

_—Eso es romántico… _

_—Y ahora a Li se le ha visto coqueteando a la nueva alumna de último año Kinomoto, no tiene la belleza de la señorita Nina pero tiene ojos bonitos. _

Los rumores salían de la nada y se extendían como el fuego. Ahora mismo me siento de lo peor.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el parcial de matemáticas?— me preguntaron Yamasaki y Eriol, últimamente ellos dos se estaban entendiendo bastante bien.

—Pan comido, saque el mejor porcentaje de todos.

—Eso quiere decir que obtuviste el cien— dijo Yamasaki doblando en cuatro su examen para guardarlo en la bolsa del saco que usábamos como uniforme.

— ¡No!— gritó Sakura Kinomoto arrojando su examen que había hecho bolita.

Eriol y Yamasaki se rieron al mismo tiempo.

Tal parece que la niña no estaba del todo bien dotada para que su cerebro comprendiera todos los problemas matemáticos habidos y por haber.

—Saque el treinta por cierto— dijo abrazando a Tomoyo quien, como buena amiga, la estaba consolando en las escaleras que daban a los casilleros de todos nosotros.

—Burra — dije al instante.

Ninguna de las dos me hizo caso o al parecer eso creí porque no me miraron ninguna de las dos.

Mordí mi labio inferior y me dedique a guardar unos cuantos libros que iba a necesitar para las tareas, deje mis respectivos zapatos escolares cambiándolos por unos cómodos tenis y luego suspire al ver que mi álbum del recuerdo de los estudiantes del tercer año nos habían obsequiado.

Aquella vez todos los de la prepa estábamos plasmados en firmas y fotografías, aun no me armaba de valor para abrirla y ver que tanto había de mí, de Eriol, de Tomoyo y de ella.

—Nos vemos en la noche— nos dijo Yamasaki a Eriol y a mí, yo apenas asentí al mirarlo para darle la despedida mientras Eriol le tomaba de la mano en señal de despedida.

No tenía muchos ánimos de salir pero qué más me quedaba si de todas formas Eriol estaría llamándome y eso de temerle a Tomoyo ya no estaba más en mis expectativas.

—Tengo que irme — me dijo Eriol mientras guardaba su libreta en la mochila, no dejaba de ver a Tomoyo.

Tal vez por fin ella le daría el sí cual es poco probable mientras yo sea su amigo.

—Ok.

Dije de la manera más indiferente que pude.

—Paso por ti como a las siete…

—No— negué guardando el álbum en mi mochila —, mis padres me han dejado la camioneta, tengo que pasar a la biblioteca para regresar unos libros así que yo te veo ahí como a las ocho.

Realmente no le estaba mintiendo porque eso de regresar los libros era porque… bueno, dos meses de préstamo era mucho encaje así que en vez de pagar más de tres mil yenes por cada uno mejor me evitaba el mayor porcentaje.

Rápidamente me fui a cambiar a mi casa en donde estaba mi madre comiendo mi papá, mis hermanas no estaban gracias al creador. Salude, bese a mi madre en la mejilla, negué a la comida, corrí a mi habitación y me puse unos cómodos pantalones negros y una camisa a rayas en color gris con el dibujo de un chocolate en el centro, uno de esos chocolates que están en barra y tienen varios cuadritos, olvide su nombre.

Tome los libros que iba a regresar y una cajita de esos deliciosos dulces de chocolate con cereza, dulces que normalmente comen las niñas pero es imposible negarse a ellos, son deliciosos en todas sus formas habidas y por haber.

—Regresare más tarde.

Dije como ultimo tomando las llaves de la casa y del auto.

Tomoeda en el centro es algo así como… como la gran ciudad, gente, edificios, supermercados, zapaterías, tiendas de ropa, personas entrando a los mejores restaurantes y todas esas cosas que uno hace cuando trabaja y es mayor y se va a relajar con una copa.

Pero bueno no es algo que yo este deseando porque: planeo mantenerme en los diecisiete todo lo que pueda.

—Buenas tardes — dije educadamente a la bibliotecaria quien apenas me miró con esos lentes de media luna que colgaban y su peinado recogido.

Miró a su computadora y comenzó a escribir varias claves.

—Tu pase de estudiante — me dijo extendiendo su mano.

Le entregue el pase y los cuatro libros al instante.

—Estos libros han caducado hace mes y medio— dijo mirándome con rostro enojado.

No se veía del todo amable.

—Sí, pagare los recargos de cada uno y quisiera pedir el libro de Cálculo avanzado para universitarios, por favor.

—El libro está siendo ocupado por alguien más, si esperas un momento más podrás pedirlo a la chica que está en el cubículo número diez— me dijo al instante en que me entregaba mi pase de estudiante y mi tarjeta de crédito la cual había pasado en aquella maquinita extraña para cobrar los recargos.

—Gracias.

Camine lentamente buscando el cubículo, la biblioteca no la recordaba del todo; nunca me la pase estudiando en un lugar como este, yo normalmente soy de las personas que estudian en la víspera de cada examen o a veces ni siquiera estudio y trato de recordar las clases, lo cual en realidad me funciona bastante bien.

Vi el número diez en grande y negrita y me asome para ver quién era el universitario que estaba ocupando el ejemplar, a veces los estudiantes de ingeniería se la pasaban aquí diez horas lo cual sería poco probable esperar a repasar un poco.

Pero lo que vi no fue a un universitario, un maestro o a algún ñoño ansioso de estudiar, no: Sakura Kinomoto, quebrándose la cabeza tratando de entender los problemas que se encontraban en las páginas.

—Hay un libro llamado: matemáticas para estúpidos.

Dije arrebatando el gordo libro de la mesa para al menos así alivianar la vista de mi nueva compañera.

Inmediatamente sus ojitos verdes me pusieron un poco nervioso, no habíamos hablando a solas desde esta mañana y hasta eso la conversación se provocó por su interés por mí… otra vez. Para no quedarme con la idea de que yo había dicho o hecho algo, que en realidad no me quiero ni acordar, es la simple situación de hacer el ridículo

Ya había hecho varias cosas en mi grupo, con fiestas y cosas así, en donde salgo perdido de ebrio pero normalmente soy tranquilo o bailo de más pero no hablo. Ahora esto realmente me perjudica, bien puedo faltar nuevamente a la escuela o incluso cambiarme pero ya bastantes problemas les he dado en mis padres, además de que están en una situación en la que yo no puedo cambiar de colegios cada que se me antoje.

Principalmente por la posición de mi padre.

El hecho es este: sufrí por alguien que no valía la pena, de todo eso malo me queda lo bueno que es mi único amigo que en realidad no lo veo tan bueno, Tomoyo que me odia pero ellos saben todo de mí.

Sakura Kinomoto, una niña que ahora sabe demasiado. No puedo callarla toda la vida, no puedo vigilarla para que no diga nada a nadie pero el hecho de pensar en estar a su lado o mirarla todo el tiempo tampoco me desagrada. Es buena chica pero demasiado curiosa.

Y la curiosidad ya ha pasado de mi gracia en estos días.

Dicho que existía un libro llamado: matemáticas para idiotas ella en lugar de ofenderse río por lo bajo, estaba o al menos eso me pareció, enojada conmigo.

No es que me preocupe realmente.

—Necesitas el libro — dijo cerrando el ejemplar, sonrío victoriosa —, lo siento— dijo guardándolo dentro de su mochila —. Tengo problemas con la materia y el examen es la próxima semana así que…

— ¡Precisamente por eso lo necesito!

Grite aunque al instante me arrepentí, la vieja bibliotecaria me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—No puedo reprobar, mi vida en el instituto depende de eso— dije colocando mis manos en la mesa inclinándome como un felino a su presa, lentamente, sigiloso haciendo que sus pupilas comenzaran a dilatarse y arrepentirse de haber guardado aquel libro para entregármelo como es debido,

—Sufre— me dijo levantándose del cubículo para irse a su casa.

Ho al menos eso me pareció, todas las niñas van a su casa.

—Escucha— dije antes de poder arrepentirme, tomando apenas un poco de la tela de su blusa color rosa —, tengo una cita y debo llegar antes de las ocho, hare tu tarea y te ayudare a pasar el examen si me prestas el libro.

Ella dudó.

Todavía de que es chismosa y puede hacerme todas las preguntas ella se pone digna y me dice:

—No lo creo, por eso tengo cerebro para aprender yo solita.

—Hay por favor — exclame por lo bajo —, tu cerebro apenas funciona.

Bip, bip, bip ¡Error!

Si algo aprendi de las mujeres, y no solo por tener novia sino por hermanas, es que jamás, jamás en toda tu vida de hombre si es que valoras tu virilidad: NUNCA LLAMES A UNA MUJER: ESTUPIDA, IDIOTA O TONTA.

En cualquier tipo de palabra entendible.

¡Plaf, plaf!

— ¡Eres un estúpido!

Me grito golpeándome el rostro con su bolso. Por eso las mujeres siempre tienen tantas cosas ahí dentro de ese baúl de los secretos: las desgraciadas guardan piedras.

—Muy bien jóvenes, suficiente— dijo la vieja bibliotecaria llegando con sus lentes y aquella blusa blanca que dejaba ver más allá de la imaginación y algo que un adolescente no querría en una mujer como ella —, otro grito más de esos y los correré para siempre hablando a su escuela para un merecido castigo.

Sakura y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo, la habíamos cagado y era cierto.

—Lo siento— dije agachando la mirada sentándome para dar pie a una platica tranquila.

—No volverá a suceder— dijo Sakura volviendo a su lugar para de nuevo abrir el libro…

Parecía algo triste.

—Si no hubieras faltado tanto tiempo a la escuela no estarías sufriendo ahora, yo siempre estoy cambiándome de colegios cada corto tiempo por eso voy mal en matemáticas.

—Tus necesidades, niña, no me intere…

—Sé que... — comenzó ella a decir bajando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus delgadas piernas —, perdiste a tu novia, y debe ser muy triste. Por eso siempre estas enojado con todo el mundo, porque sientes que nadie entiende tu sufrimiento— terminó de decir levantando la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos verdes cristalinos hasta este momento se tornaran no tristes ni lastimosos sino un poco avergonzados.

Reí. Ya no sabía si de nervios o por la simple idea de que ahí venia otra vez aquel vomito verbal, aquella grosería que hago cuando hablan de Nina o sobre su pasado.

—Quiero ser tu amiga— dijo por fin separando sus diminutas manos de su regazo tratando apenas de rosar con sus dedos el dorso de mis manos.

Al instante o por reflejo, me aleje de ella negándole el acercamiento pero no pareció notarlo.

—No quiero la amistad de nadie— dije en defensa mirándola fijamente a los ojos —, no necesito la caridad de nadie simplemente porque me tienen lastima por ser el cornudo del colegio, tu ni siquiera conociste a…

—Tan sólo no pienses que estas solo — me interrumpió educadamente, de una manera que en realidad me, no sé, fue extraño la manera en que dominó la situación —,_ estaré_ preocupada por ti, siempre _estaré_ ahí.

Inmediatamente de aquel asiento en el que ahora me encontraba me hice un poco hacia atrás, sorprendido por la confesión de Sakura Kinomoto. Ella estaría ahí para mí siempre que yo la necesite.

—Ok.

Escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, de tantas bocas, de tantas formas y aun así no poder evitar el nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas en los ojos ni el dolor en el alma... no importa ahora, a veces un buen bálsamo como tanto me decía mi madre, es bueno para la vida.

**«Sakura»**

¿No les ha pasado que se esfuerzan tanto por alcanzar un objetivo?, como en los maratones. Muchos maratonistas entrenan durante meses para poder aguantar todos esos kilómetros en la competencia, luchan demasiado hasta agotarse y cuando se dan cuenta caen rendidos sin estar ni cerca de la meta, eso me pasaba a mi cada vez que me ponía frente a frente con las matemáticas, no logro entenderlas, sé lo básico como todos los niños en la primaria, pero cuando me ponen números combinados con letras, ahí es otro boleto.

Mis padres intentaron millones de formas para que me regularizara por el cambio constante de colegios, para que las comprendiera, pero nada, más tardaba yo en decir no entiendo que los profesores particulares en decir _eres un caso perdido…_

Y ese treinta por ciento en el examen parcial era todo un fracaso y no podía permitirme reprobar el de periodo, pero estaba desesperada y necesitaba tomar medidas desesperadas.

Pero creo que mi problema con las matemáticas esta a segundo término en estos momentos…

Salimos de la biblioteca en silencio, después de la escena que armamos, y que casi nos expulsan de la misma definitivamente, Li se adelantó dándome la espalda, caminó unos tres metros antes de tratar de alcanzarlo a paso rápido, se detiene justo al costado de la calle, listo para esperar el semáforo en rojo para poder cruzarla.

**—**Perdón… por haberte golpeado con la bolsa— logro decirle en cuanto llegue a su lado, trató de no verme a la cara, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, hace que se va tan despreocupado que no logremos ver que por dentro está sufriendo él solo.

—No te preocupes, tengo una cabeza muy dura— dice, eso hace que se me acabe el tema de conversación.

Me exprimí los sesos para buscar un tema interesante sin parecer demasiado tonta o desesperada por mantenernos entretenidos, bueno lo ultimo lo había hecho ya demasiadas veces; el semáforo inesperadamente se puso en rojo y cruzamos la calle en una señal de alto donde está el ir y venir de las personas

— Aunque tienes piedras en esa jodida bolsa, podrías matar a alguien con la suficiente fuerza.

Me regala la vista de su rostro por primera vez desde que salimos de la biblioteca, hace que me ruborice y baje la mirada a mis pies, me acomode la bolsa.

Llegamos al otro lado de la calle, pero un brazo me jala y choco contra el pecho de Li, levanto la vista y me encuentro con la mirada intimidante de Li, que tenía un efecto muy grande en mí, y hace que siga ruborizada.

—Estabas a punto de chocar con un anciano— no logro entender sus palabras, era como si me hablara en un idioma antiguo, hasta que sacudo mi cabeza y veo al anciano que está enfrente a mí —, discúlpate.

Nos separamos y pone su mano en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para hacer la suficiente fuerza que hace que haga una reverencia.

—Discúlpeme— digo con una voz apenas audible.

—No te preocupes jovencita, tu novio te apartó del camino antes de que te lastimaras — dice.

— ¡No somos novios!— decimos al unisonó Li y yo.

Nos regresamos a mirarnos, noto que se le ponen las orejas rojas, un detalle sorprendente por lo frio que se porta con los demás.

Lo más seguro que para el anciano estamos regalando una escena demasiado cómica de una pareja de tontos.

—Deberían, hacen una bonita pareja — sonríe, en verdad que era muy amable — Bueno, hasta pronto, buena suerte— dijo guiñandome un ojo para perderse entre el gentío que sigue cruzando la calle, veo a Li, se alborota su ya despeinado cabello, y sigue su camino, hacia una camioneta blanca.

Me da pena pero lo sigo.

Se detiene a un metro de la camioneta y gira su cuerpo para quedar enfrente de mí, hace que me detenga a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero lo interrumpe el sonido de una llamada, lo saca de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Eriol? , es tarde— dice enfadado.

Se queda en silencio un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo varias veces, algo que hacia siempre que lo veo...

¿Alguna vez no lo fruncía?

—No me acordaba lo de la cafetería— se cubre la cara con su mano libre —, estoy en mi casa.

Mentiroso.

Más silencio de su parte para escuchar a Eriol al otro lado.

—Ieran ya no me va a prestar su camioneta— dice mientras frunce el entrecejo nuevamente —, vete a la mierda, Eriol, te veo mañana.

Cuelga el móvil.

—Creo que eche a perder tus planes — veo de nuevo mis pies, se me estaba haciendo una costumbre cuando Li estaba cerca de mí.

—De todos modos no tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Eso me calma un poco, nos habíamos entretenido bastante en la biblioteca.

El foco de mis ideas se enciende.

—Conozco un lugar— le digo con mi sonrisa más radiante que tengo, se que lo siguiente que hare es muy arriesgado pero más vale intentarlo y morir a no intentarlo y arrepentirte.

Doy un paso enfrente y tomo de la mano a Li… y me echo a correr.

—Kinomoto… ¿Adonde me llevas?— me dice entre jadeos, podría imaginármelo frunciendo el entrecejo de nuevo.

—Tú sólo… confía en mí — Logro decir.

Sonrió.

Aunque era muy atrevido de mi parte hacer esto, a una parte de mí no le importa, en verdad estaba feliz que Li siguiera tomado de mi mano.

Desearía que el mundo se parara en este momento para que no terminara nunca, pero sabía de sobra que eso era imposible que todo tenga su curso y siempre había un mañana que esperar.

Paré enfrente del lugar al que quería ir antes de darme cuenta.

Li choca conmigo, tambaleo y me toma de los hombros para que no me caiga.

—Este es de mis lugares favoritos de Tomoeda— le digo cuando me giro para verlo cara a cara.

— ¿Un sitio de juegos?— arquea la ceja, me sonrojo, lo más seguro es que piense que soy como una niña pequeña —. Eres un poco infantil.

Giro mi rostro para que no vea mi ya notorio sonrojo.

En realidad el lugar era muy divertido, había venido varias veces con mi hermano cuando estaba de visita, Li era la segunda persona que venía conmigo a este sitio.

—Hay que entrar, es muy divertido.

Empecé a caminar hasta la entrada, con Li pisándome los talones.

El local era en realidad como cualquier otro: con muchas maquinas de videojuegos, desde videojuegos con pistolas hasta de baile.

Quería animar a Li, desde que lo conocí hace pocas semanas parecía que nunca sonreía, la mayor parte del día en la escuela se la pasaba solo.

Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre literalmente a uno de esos juegos de pistolas, llamado _House of Dead._

—Si pierdo dejare de molestarte — giro mi cara para verlo, abre los ojos, pienso que es de sorpresa o de alivio por que se podría deshacer de mí, entonces veo una fila de cabinas de fotografías, desde las que hacen calcomanías hasta las ya conocidas tira de fotos —. Si gano, nos tenemos que hacer una fotografía.

Le sonrío

—Trato hecho— dije mientras me ofrece su mano para cerrar el trato.

—No perderé— dije poniendo mi bolsa cerca de la dichosa maquina y me doblo las mangas largas de mi blusa.

—Inténtalo, niñita.

La siguiente media hora nos la pasamos matando zombis sin control, gritándole a la televisión de vez en cuando, nunca me había divertido tanto, había conocido otra parte desconocida de Li, gritaba cuando un zombi lo atacaba, pero lograba ganar más vida, yo era casi una experta, lo jugaba mucho cuando estaba con mi hermano.

Vi con desesperación cuando a los dos nos quedaba sólo una vida, pero de último momento atacaron a Li y yo había…

¡Ganado!

— ¡Te gane!— grite, estoy muy emocionada deje la pistola en su lugar y apunte con un dedo a Li —. En tu cara Li.

Hace una mueca que parece una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Sonrió! , por primera vez desde que lo conozco me acaba de sonreír, eso hace que me desarme completamente.

—Eres una niña, Kinomoto — gira su cara y hace que pierda la vista de su pequeña sonrisa —, vamos a tomarnos la maldita foto.

Camina hasta la fila de las maquinas para hacer fotografías, conmigo siguiéndolo.

Tal vez estas últimas semanas me estaba metiendo en lo que no me importa, tal vez, hasta al punto de cabrear a Li, pero en estos momentos él no se había comportado borde conmigo, hasta me había regalado una pequeña sonrisa que podría pasar por una mueca, a lo mejor mis palabras que le dije en la biblioteca habían tenido un efecto en él, pequeño, pero hicieron que en este rato nos lleváramos bien lo mejor posible.

No me percate que él me estaba hablando.

— ¿Que dijiste?— pregunte, estaba muy adentrada a mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Li me estaba hablando.

—Te estaba preguntando, ¿En qué maquina quieres que nos tomemos la foto?… boba.

Tenía que decir un insulto hacia mí en cualquier momento.

Señale la primera máquina que se me pone enfrente.

Li me toma de la mano y me arrastra hacia ella hasta que llegamos a ella no me doy cuenta que es de las que sacan una plantilla de calcomanías, con un fondo lindo de flores, de corazones o de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Segura?— preguntó inseguro, creo que no le agradaba mucho la idea de tomarse una fotografía mía, no sé ni como reuní el valor para pedírselo así sin más, deseaba decirle: _me arrepiento de pedirte eso, mejor vete a casa._

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, muevo la cabeza para confirmarle que estaba segura.

Nadie moría por tomarse una foto… no que yo sepa.

Li hizo a un lado la lona que hace de cortina, para dejarme pasar, estar tan cerca de él hace que muera de nervios, siento una gotita de sudor bajar por mi espalda.

—Se me hace raro que estemos así, sin que me trates como una intrusa— le digo mientras estoy seleccionando el marco que tendrían las casi treinta calcomanías, seleccione uno muy bonito con burbujas azules por todos lados.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— logra decir mientras coloca su mano en el botón para tomar la foto.

—Quiero que me veas cómo alguien en quien confiar— empiezo a balbucear, o como alguien diría: vomito verbal. — se que te puede tomar un tiempo porque tienes poco tiempo conociéndome, pero puede que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos…

—Kinomoto— me interrumpe.

— ¿Si? — le pregunto inocentemente.

—Acabo de apretar el botón.

Lo siguiente que hago es mirar al frente y sonrió como puedo, veo la foto… ¿Esa era yo?, mi sonrisa es tan grande que no parezco yo.

—Eres la mujer de las mil caras— dice Li en tono de burla.

—Me tomo desprevenida— le reprocho.

—No es mi culpa que estuvieras divagando— dice viendo enfrente de él.

—Yo solamente estaba poniendo el ambiente menos tenso…

—Kinomoto, lo siento acabo de apretar el botón—interrumpe

Lo hizo de nuevo, como puedo me acerco a él y sonrió de nuevo a la cámara.

Las calcomanías salieron de la maquina y no es mi mejor foto, mi cabeza se ve más grande, en una sonrisa muy extraña y Li… él también sonreía, gire mi cara para checar si también estaba bien la plantilla pero tenía su vista desviada hacia otra dirección, mire de nuevo las mini fotos.

—Pero que cara pusiste— dice para después empezar a reírse, me sonroje otra vez, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse, — parece que te espantaron.

—No fui yo la que apretó el botón si avisar — le digo nerviosa, sus cambios de humor me estaban poniendo más nerviosa de lo normal, Li estaba peor que persona bipolar.

Me quita de las manos la plantilla y rompe una tira de fotos para devolverme el resto.

—Sólo necesito estas — me dice.

—Pensaba darte la mitad— dije.

—No necesito tantas para espantar a los bichos.

Inflo las mejillas, si que tenía un humor cambiante, sólo él puede gruñir, reír y burlarse en un solo rato.

Guarde las fotos en mi bolsa.

—Vaya que es tarde, vamos, te llevo a casa— dice de repente que me deja en blanco, no sé qué cara pongo —, ¿O, prefieres irte en autobús?

—No, es eso— digo rápidamente — no quiero molestarte más en lo que resta de la noche.

—Que va, ya lo has hecho demasiadas veces desde que te conozco Kinomoto, una más no hace daño.

Por enésima vez mis mejillas se ponen rojas, no me sorprendería que el color rojo no desapareciera porque la mayor parte del día me la pase sonrojándome por cualquier tontería.

Regresamos por el mismo camino por el que yo corrí jalando a Li, pero lo hicimos en silencio, no tenía ningún tema de conversación, ahora que no está evadiéndome, de mi boca no sale ninguna platica.

Llegamos a donde lo había tomado de la mano, donde estaba una camioneta estacionada.

— ¿Tus padres te regañarían si llegas tarde a tu casa? — pregunto tímidamente.

—Sobreviviré — dice de nuevo despreocupado, rodeó el auto hasta la puerta del piloto sacando las llaves para abrir pero no se sube —, lo eh hecho muy seguido durante estos meses… ¿Piensas subir?

Caigo en cuenta que lo estaba mirando sin acercarme a la camioneta, camino hacia ella abriendo la puerta del copiloto para subir, Li también se sube y arranca el auto, se notaba que la camioneta era de lujo, lo más seguro es que fuera de sus padres, un estudiante por más que trabajara era muy improbable que se comprara un auto así.

— Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

No me había dado cuenta que Li había prendido la radio y se escucha la canción _When you´re gone_ de Avril Lavinge, rápidamente Li le cambió de estación a algo más movido: _Moves Likes Jagger _de Maroon 5.

—Me gusta la canción de Avril Lavigne — digo, era muy bonita y lenta; el video hacia que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—A mí no, además estamos en mi auto, se escucha lo que a mí me gusta — dice rápidamente, lo volteo a ver: él mirando el camino fijamente, no se distrae con nada sus manos fijas al volante.

El resto del camino no dejaba de darle las instrucciones para llegar a mi casa y Li gruñía o me respondía con monosílabos, mis manos cobraron vida por sí mismas y nos dejaban de pasar de mis piernas a mi bolsa y a mi cabello, seguía estando demasiado nerviosa con la cercanía de Li, todavía no estaba muy acostumbrada.

Se estacionó enfrente de la entrada de mi casa, era la primera vez que un chico me traía a mi casa

¿Qué pensaría mi madre de todo esto?

—Llegamos, Kinomoto — dice Li en un tono monótono sin emoción.

—Gracias— dije girando mi cara hacia él para regalarle una sonrisa tímida, abrí la puerta y me baje del auto, camine rápido rodeando el auto hasta llegar a la pequeña reja de la entrada.

Li todavía no pone en marcha la camioneta.

— ¡Kinomoto, gracias por lo de hoy!— grita.

Gire mi cuerpo para ver mejor a Li

—No me había entretenido así en meses.

Me sonrojo una vez más, siento un ligero brinco en mi corazón y una chispa de felicidad, sonrío de oreja a oreja.

—No hay de que Li, para eso estamos los amigos — dije y de repente me llega la realidad de mis palabras, mi corazón se encoge, ¿era la amiga de Li?

—No vemos mañana.

Y la camioneta sigue su camino, estiro mi cuello para ver como se pierde en el camino, entro a mi casa, me quito los zapatos rosas para guardarlos en un pequeño mueble con puertas deslizables y me calzo unas pantuflas.

—Sakura la cena esta lista ve a lavarte las manos — me dice una voz que proviene de la cocina, no me reprende por llegar un poco tarde, ya lo hará después.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para abrir la puerta de mi habitación, tiro mi bolsa en la cama.

Apoyo mi cuerpo en la puerta como si mi peso fuera lo único que hacía que se quedara en su sitio.

Deje escapar un sonoro suspiro y luego me dije arrastrar hacia el suelo, me aprieto el pecho.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, ¿Qué era este dolor en el pecho? Nunca lo había sentido, era tan agobiante y desesperante, no podía sacar de mi mente a Li, ¿qué paso por su mente cuando lo tome de la mano para arrastrarlo?, ¿Cuándo le dije que quería ser su amiga?

Pero… no estaba segura de mis palabras ¿Yo quería ser su amiga?, en qué estaba pensando, claro que quiero ser su amiga o…

Lo siento Tomoyo no puedo seguir con mi promesa… me había enamorado de Shaoran Li.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_StarChoco: ¡Hola, hola!, Las saludo a todas, me toca a mí el comentario, tratamos de publicar lo más pronto posible, al fin pudimos sincronizar nuestros tiempos, para ayudarnos.__  
>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad nos costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, esperamos sus comentarios, criticas y tomatazos con ansias.<br>Bueno ya no tengo mucho que decir solo que A ClockWork les manda besos al igual que yo._


	5. COFFEE OR TEA?

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate & A ClockWork**

**Capitulo 5.- Coffee or Tea?**

**«Shaoran»**

_Llaves que tintinean en tu bolsillo  
>Palabras que tintinean tu cabeza<br>¿Por qué el verano va tan rápido?  
>¿Fue algo que dije?<br>Los amantes caminando por la orilla  
>Dejan sus huellas en la arena<br>Era el sonido de tambores distantes  
>Sólo los dedos de la mano <em>

Escuchar una canción viejísima por medio de mi madre me hizo pensar un poco, en qué, no tenía idea pero estaba pensando, reflexionando sí es que lo quieren tomar así. La idea es que por fin, después de mucho tiempo: había vuelto a sonreír.

Creo que Barbra Streisand tenía razón cuando decía que el verano va rápido, las palabras que tintinean como un llavero en el bolsillo, las cosas que uno dice, las huellas que las personas dejan en tu vida, los "te quiero" o los "te amo", a veces cuando dices _siempre serás el amor de mi vida_, las palabras se quedan, distantes pero se quedan.

Y de la mano que te sostenía ahora no tienes nada. Me siento tan gay escuchando a Streisand, pero hey, mi madre nos hizo de oído.

Las mujeres te hipnotizan y todas ellas que yo creí iguales ahora pienso que en realidad a veces te pueden sorprender. Me puedo considerar una persona un poco, por no decir completamente, inestable; viendo en Sakura la llave para abrir la caja de pandora.

Negué sonriendo para mi mismo, para nadie al mismo tiempo. Probablemente burlándome de todas las estupideces que ahora me había puesto a pensar.

Deje las llaves en su lugar correspondiente a la mesita que había en la entrada, apenas me mire al espejo. Suspire pasando la mano por mi cabello como si estuviera estirándome o algo así, sólo lo hice como para poder ver si había alguien viendo la televisión pero no, estaba apagada.

Normalmente veo la televisión en mi recamara cuando es de noche, siempre están mis hermanas con sus novios o mi madre haciendo su critica para las notas de la revista. En general tanto movimiento me molesta que me gusta encerrarme y hacer de cuenta que nadie existe en mi vida pero estaba bastante contento.

Metí la mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar aquella planilla de fotografías tan más graciosas que incluso la risa se escapó de mis labios cuando vi aquella sonrisa de Sakura mostrando los dientes y sus ojos un poco enojados.

Me deje caer en el sofá mirando las fotos mientras al mismo tiempo sonreía, viéndolo bien Kinomoto no es tan fea.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó la voz proveniente de atrás, suave, recta, entrometida algunas veces.

—Que te… ¡Mamá!— grite en hipsofacto echándome para atrás dejando las fotografías al aire…

Las vería, mi madre las vería, su mente maquiavélica comenzaría a maquinar cosas que no son, su instinto de madre por ser su único varón comenzaría a quedar en alerta otra vez, apenas supo lo de Nina, no me puedo permitir que vea que…

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó mirando las fotografías sonriendo ligeramente.

—Una ami… compañera de clases— dije corrigiéndome en automático —, fuimos a jugar a los videojuegos… mmjum… — mordí mi labio inferior —, nos toco así niño y niña y luego este…

Reaccione.

Vomito verbal, vomito verbal a mi propia madre.

—Por favor Ieran, sabes que no hago nada a menos que Eriol me obligue con mis compañeras, voy a dormir.

Vi la sonrisa burlona de mi madre, estaba sonriendo victoriosa, el hecho de que le haya dicho mamá y luego retractarme le hacían pensar que tal vez yo estaba cambiando.

—Shaoran— me llamó antes de que yo subiera las escaleras, me gire por educación —, ¿tiro las fotos?

Preguntó levantando la tira a punto de hacerlas bolita.

Bah, no me importa.

—Ok— dijo acercándose al botecito de basura de la sala.

— ¡No!— grite corriendo hasta su sitio —, la niña quería las fotos para ella, se me olvido dárselas, Ieran no puedes tirar lo que no es tuyo.

Dije arrebatándole la tira para dirigirme a mi habitación. A veces la mujer fastidia tanto y más viendo su sonrisa de que piensa que yo pueda tener novia ¡la mujer me conoce! Yo no tengo novias.

Ho al menos no una que valga la pena hasta ahora.

Como en cada noche llegó la hora de acostarme en la cama, ver las tejas de números infinitos para mí, los audífonos en los oídos y el iPot dejando hacer su buen trabajo con algunas canciones conocidas y una que otra desconocida para mí, pero es lo malo al prestar el reproductor a Eriol.

Cerré los ojos no pensando en nadie más que en Sakura, sus caras de tonta, esos movimientos con su boca cuando yo digo algo hiriente, parece no molestarle sino más bien avergonzarla, es difícil hacerla enojar o es que probablemente la niña no conoce la palabra: enojo.

Suspire pensando y al mismo tiempo riendo, en aquella pequeña cita o salida o lo que sea que fue esta noche pero entonces…

—_Aléjate de Sakura._

Como por arte de magia la voz de Tomoyo salió de la nada como si estuviera dentro de mi espacio personal, como si estuviera dentro de mi mente.

Tomoyo Daidouji, cómo describiría a Tomoyo Daidouji: Lista, guapa, buen cuerpo, popular, sabe cantar, multimillonaria, buen gusto para la comida y la ropa. Prácticamente la mujer perfecta además de ser una muy buena amiga.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer: La tormenta estaba a todo lo que daba, la luz de algunos postes me ayudaban a ver mi camino, la cruel lluvia cayendo sobre mi cuerpo, el frio que ya había entumido mi cuerpo ni siquiera me dejaban sentir más allá de aquella sensación, cualquiera que fuera, ya no sentía absolutamente.

Camine en dirección al único lugar en donde sabia que me iban a recibir sin preguntas, sin miradas insistentes, sin famosos cafés calientes con la esperanza de saber qué era lo que me había sucedido, estaba herido, más herido que nunca, mi primer amor me había traicionado, la mujer que yo consideraba el amor de mi vida ahora era el odio de mi vida, cómo es que un sentimiento de amor se transforma en odio de la noche a la mañana.

Tal vez los sentimientos no están del todo fuera de la misma línea, un estado limítrofe: entre la cordura y la locura.

—_Con Tomoyo por favor_— dije al instante que me abrieron la puerta, yo estaba empapado, con los ojos rojos ya de tanto llanto, la chamarra de piel apenas me protegía el cuerpo pero en realidad mi cabello goteaba como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

Entré a la habitación toda femenina, grande, lujosa, realmente al estilo de una jovencita que se ha dejado influenciar por un anime. Ahí estaba ella, con su bata azul y sus pantuflas con corazones que hacían juego, su cabello suelto y negro, sus ojos azules tan profundos que me daban más confianza que nunca.

Era ella, mi mejor amiga.

Estaba escuchando una canción, When you´re gone de Avril lavigne, es por eso que la canción no la puedo tolerar, es por eso que cuando la escucho regreso a aquel recuerdo que tanto tiempo me ha llevado olvidar.

¿Me arrepiento? Por supuesto que no, lo hice consiente, estaba de acuerdo y aunque no lo admita, ella también. Nunca nos habíamos besado enserio sólo en juegos de la botella y cosas así, incluso por retos pero no pasaban de besos apenas para rosarme, sólo eran juegos.

— _¿Te hizo algo_?

Hasta su pregunta era estúpida porque Tomoyo ya lo sabia, era su amiga, era imposible que no lo supiera.

Negué y luego asentí al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan confundido.

Abrí los labios para decir lo que sentía pero al instante sentí mis ojos parpadear varias veces que simplemente me deje vencer por el dolor, subí mis manos al pecho, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía tan indefenso por todo eso. El suspiro antes del llanto llegó justo en el momento que Tomoyo me abrazo para dejarme sentir su calor, para reconfortarme.

—_No hables_— me dijo —, _llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy contigo. _

Me quite aquella chamarra que ni siquiera me fije en que había caído en su sillón favorito color purpura, mis calcetines también me los estaba quitando apenas con debilidad, el cinturón de mi pantalón hasta que ella me ayudo a desabrochar el pantalón, le costó algo de trabajo así que me hizo sacar una risa y la ayude, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaría sino hasta ese momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Nunca la había visto así de hermosa o tal vez mis ojos me engañaron para poder soportar el dolor, jamás la confundí, era ella y tal cual llame su nombre.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos para besarla, apenas pude hacerlo por mi llanto pero ella me ayudo bastante. Sus labios suaves y rojos, carnosos con los míos, aquella lengua tan cálida que por el frio ya me hacia falta.

Le quite la bata, se acababa de bañar por lo tanto estaba desnuda y apenas me dejo ver sus pechos ya la había cargado a la cama para poseerla, para hacerla mía. Nunca me había acostado con otra mujer de no ser Nina, no sabia cómo comportarme o cómo hablarle, creí que sería igual que con ella pero no, Tomoyo resulto ser más sensual con un estilo de damisela en peligro, se dejó poseer, permitiéndome besarla y acariciarla por donde yo quisiera.

Era mía, fue mía.

Grite su nombre en cada orgasmo que ella sentía venir, sentir su espalda arquearse permitiéndome saber que yo estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo, dejándome besarla en sus labios en cada cambio de posición, la sangre estaba saliendo pero no le importó así que a mí tampoco. No me había dado cuenta que me estaba llevando la parte más importante de su vida como mujer.

¿Sentirme orgulloso? Eso, creo que no.

¡Plaf!

El sonido de la mesa provocado por un enorme libro de matemáticas, grueso como él solito, con manos grandes de no parecer a las de una chica, mucho menos de una mujer madura…

— ¡Largo de mi clase!

Gritó el profesor Terada casi tan cerca de mi rostro que un mal movimiento al levantarme y juro que podría besarlo. Abrí la boca para decir probablemente algo estúpido pero ni siquiera pude decir algo, mis labios se movían pero las palabras ya me las había tragado por la vergüenza.

— ¡A la dirección, estarás en detención!

Quise mirar a mis compañeros pero tampoco pude hacerlo. Me levante llevándome el iPot en el pantalón y automáticamente camine por el lugar donde normalmente iba cuando me sacaban de clase.

Últimamente estoy muy distraído.

Me estire como si en realidad hubiera trabajado mucho pero a decir verdad lo hice por mera flojera, conecte el iPot, puse los auriculares en mis oídos, encendí el aparato y salió aquella canción llamada _Agony_ de un anime llamado _Kannazuki no miko_, en realidad ahora estoy enganchado con la serie debido a que bueno, no hacia nada en mis dos meses de descanso.

— ¿Te sacaron otra vez?

Preguntaron de la nada, inmediatamente por saber que no era la voz de un hombre me tranquilice porque no estaba Eriol metiéndose como siempre pero la voz tampoco era de Sakura que siempre estaba algo chismosa para conmigo.

Esta vez en cambio, me incomodaba.

—Qué te importa.

Dije de la manera poco amable que pude, ella tampoco se había ganado mi respeto de un tiempo para acá, por qué yo sí tendría que respetarla.

—Tienes razón— me dijo —, a mi no me importa.

—Aunque… — dije para detener su andar a la cafetería —, si me sacaron de la clase es porque estaba pensando en ti.

Dije burlón, a veces soy un desgraciado que ni yo mismo me soporto. Si yo fuera mujer y un hombre como yo me molestara o peor aun, tuviera mi virginidad y me hace burla de ello; ya le hubiera reventado los huevos o tal vez quitado.

No sé, como mujer podría ser ruda.

Tomoyo arqueó las cejas como entre sorprendida y entre que no le importaba pero fingía que sí.

¿Cómo es posible que mis compañeros, en especial Eriol, estén enamorados de esta mujer?

Me acerque sigilosamente como una fiera acechando a su presa, lentamente, disfrutando del miedo pero en este caso del enojo de Tomoyo, no se atrevería a gritarme o golpearme dentro del edificio donde ahora estaban en examen aquellos que, como yo, habíamos faltado mucho al periodo pasado. De suerte había terminado el examen y gracias a eso bien pude dormir un buen rato sólo que no me di cuenta de lo ruidoso que estaba siendo.

—Estaba soñando un recuerdo muy peculiar — dije tomando un mechón de su ondulado cabello en mis manos, hice un pequeño bucle con mi dedo y luego lo deje caer cerca de sus pechos —, uno en el que tu participas…

Sonrió, ya estaba molesta.

—Tus sueños pervertidos no me interesan ya sé que eres un enfermo mental.

—Ho claro— dije sonriendo dándole la razón, chasqueando la lengua para no reírme de mi victoria.

—Pero jugare contigo— me dijo tomándose de las caderas como una madre, como pose de madre enojada —, habla.

—No es algo que no conozcas — dije mirando al suelo haciéndome el interesante guardando el iPot y luego metiendo las manos a la bolsas del pantalón —, digo que— me acerque a su oído derecho para susurrarlo apenas —: la noche en que, te quite tu virginidad.

Termine de decir alejándome despacio, no había prisa, ella no tenia oportunidad, además ya me estaba hartando de sus groserías de todos los días como si yo hubiera sido el culpable.

Me aleje nuevamente con la victoria y su sabor en mis labios, vi sus ojos abrirse como platos, ella quería quitarse el recuerdo de la mente seguramente pero mientras yo tenga lo que tanto quiere se chinga y se queda callada, para mejoría de los dos.

Me di la vuelta caminando en dirección a la cafetería, era aun receso largo por lo tanto todavía tenia al menos una hora para comer, al diablo si querían que fuera a la dirección de todas formas nunca hay nadie ahí como para que me puedan castigar y en detención están todos los matones y deportistas brutos que no saben que hay miles de neuronas y no sólo dos: la que les ayuda a los deportes y la que los ayuda a ser populares.

Ellos no son problema para mí pero sus pláticas se tornan aburridas.

—Shaoran— me llamó con tono tranquilo, en definitiva: estaba enojada.

Me gire, estaba dispuesto a entretenerme un rato.

—Benjamin Franklin dice que: tres personas pueden guardar un secreto, si dos de ellas están muertas.

—Una ya murió — dije seriamente —, a menos que me mates o te suicides el secreto de tu virginidad sigue flotando entre los dos.

Se dio la vuelta moviendo su negro cabello elegantemente, los libros que llevaba en sus manos no estaban en otro lado sino en su mano derecha, la izquierda desocupada bien podía haber llegado a mi mejilla pero no, a veces Tomoyo sólo quiere llamar la atención.

Camine a la entrada de la cafetería para poder pedir un menú ligero, tenia un poco de hambre pero a veces las galletas de chocolate con cereza no estaban y en realidad me abstenía de comer otra cosa, esas cosas son bastante satisfactorias para el examen. Como siempre la cocinera tenía la televisión del comedor encendida en el canal de MTV dejándonos ver uno que otro video de varios artistas japoneses o extranjeros, yo prefiero a Snow Patrol en lo personal.

—Hola — me dijo Sakura sentándose en la misma mesa que yo.

¿Quién le había dicho que ahora tenía permiso de sentarse conmigo, de hablarme frente a todos?

Una salida, varias risas y un excelente juego en el que salió victoriosa y ya se sentía digna de hablarme como cualquiera aquí, todos se abstienen a menos de que yo los invite, esa es la regla, todos la conocen.

— ¿Acaso lo de ayer te hace pensar que te quiero cerca?— inquirí robando una de sus galletas de chocolate con cereza.

—Dijiste que éramos amigos — me dijo ella sonriente dejando el paquete de galletas abierto en la mesa para que yo también pudiera tomar sin permiso.

Un gesto amable de su parte, un gesto muy lindo de hecho.

—Nadie se sienta conmigo— dije mirándola fijamente.

—Huy— se burló mostrando un libro de matemáticas que proviene de nuestro grupo, una guía más bien para entregar las tareas —, vengo a la promesa que me hiciste, he dejado el libro en tu lugar así que te corresponde ayudarme con la materia además te dije que si me ganabas en el juego yo dejaría de molestarte y dado a tu fracaso…

—Ok— dije abriendo los ojos como platos, hablaba demasiado esta niña.

—Bueno, entonces… quisiera saber si tu…

— ¿Te voy a ayudar?— pregunte —, sí— dije —, te lo prometí, pero los sábados son míos así que ni soñar en ayudarte.

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó Eriol desde la entrada de la cafetería.

¡Por qué todo el mundo me molesta!

Venia junto a Yamasaki, Rika y su bola de amigas. Que genial, al menos no soportaría las groserías de Tomoyo.

—Hola Sakura— saludó Chiharu mirando a Sakura y a mí como si estuviéramos haciendo algo no sé, raro —, veo que ya se llevan muy bien después de lo de la fiesta en casa de Tomoyo.

—Somos amigos— interrumpí a Sakura quien ya comenzaba a mover sus manitas rogando para no echar a perder algo entre los dos, tal vez avergonzada de mi forma de ser.

Vi el notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas cosa que me pareció extraña, pero ella me había dicho que cambia de colegios muy seguido así que tal vez le avergüenza tener amigos.

—Me alegra— dice Eriol golpeándome la espalda ligeramente para luego pasar su brazo por mi cuello en algo así como un abrazo rudamente amistoso —, porque esta noche tenemos reunión en mi casa.

—En tu casa nunca son reuniones a menos que tus padres no estén en ca…

Ho, astuto.

—Se van a Inglaterra esta mañana, seguramente su vuelo esta por salir así que…

Aquí me las pagas mi muy querido amigo, seguramente quieres algo de mí y esta vez no te lo voy a permitir.

— ¡FIESTA EN CASA DE HIIRAGIZAWA!

Grite por lo alto levantando las manos en señal de emoción y de inmediato todos en la cafetería estallaron en un grito de emoción que también yo secunde al igual que Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamasaki.

Eriol miró a todos lados casi negando para evitar que todos fueran pero las fiestas del instituto son ley si te enteras eres bienvenido no hay que hacer.

— ¡Idiota!— gritó tomándome por el cuello de la camisa casi obligándome a ser el anfitrión de su fiesta.

La verdad no estoy de humor aun como para semejante ayuda.

—Lo siento, Kinomoto y yo tenemos una reunión en su casa hoy para ayudarla con matemáticas, sabes que cumplo las apuestas — dije soltándome elegantemente de su agarre —, nos vemos mañana Eriol.

Sonreí. Ahora sí, todo, estaba de mi lado… otra vez.

**«Sakura»**

_El tiempo que paso contigo es sorprendente_

_Al final me di cuenta, _

_Que nuestra cita ya había terminado_

_No quiero irme, no quiero regresar_

_Detén el tiempo, _

_Así podremos estar juntos para siempre._

Escuchar una canción que quedaba perfecta en lo que había vivido recientemente, hacia que una emoción bastante rara en mí inundara todo mi ser y mi corazón brincara en mi pecho, la había escuchado una y otra vez después de que Li me dejo en mi casa el día que prácticamente lo había obligado a jugar videojuegos y tomarnos una foto, ese día había dormido con los audífonos puestos en mis oídos y conectado a mi celular.

Y verlo en la mañana me había puesto demasiado nerviosa, sólo me arme de valor para hablarle en la cafetería, siento que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento, nunca pensé que Li se acordaría que se ofreció para enseñarme un poco de matemáticas, cosa que alimenta mi nerviosismo.

¿En que estaba pensando al enamorarme de Li?, nunca me corresponderá como yo quiero, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo que menos él estaría pensando es en enamorarse de nuevo.

Pero al corazón no se le puede mandar y ese era mi caso, no puedo decirle a mi corazón que deje de latir cada vez que lo veo, late tan rápido que es hasta doloroso, no se mucho del amor, pero lo que eh leído y visto es un sentimiento muy hermoso, casi igual al sentimiento que podrías profesarle a tus familiares, pero sentir un amor tan pasional por una persona era muy diferente.

Camine por los pasillos del instituto hacia mi salón, era la ultima hora y había ido al baño, necesitaba ir por mi mochila, lo más seguro es que ningún alma estuviera ahí.

— _¿Me podrías decir por que vas a enseñarle matemáticas a Sakura? _

Una voz hace que me detenga a dos metros de la puerta del salón, estaba abierta, la razón para que se escuche hasta unos pocos metros del lugar donde proviene, intento no ser muy ruidosa así que me acerque un poco más, casi pegada a la pared.

—_Aposté con ella, no tengo otras intenciones, no te pongas celosa._

Era la voz de Li y la otra voz era la de Tomoyo, era la primera vez que los escuchaba discutir.

— _¿Celosa?—_ inquiere Tomoyo, se le notaba que estaba muy molesta, sólo la había visto de esta manera desde la llegada de Li —, _no seas ridículo Li, sólo una niña tonta se fijaría en ti._

Eso dolió, porque esa niña tonta de la que estaba hablando Tomoyo era yo, ella no lo sabe, y creo que lo mantendré en secreto por una buena temporada, pues la noticia no le caería de perlas; se pondría furiosa eso es seguro.

— _¿Nina fue una niña tonta por fijarse en mi?_

No había enojo, ni sarcasmo en el tono de su voz, usaba un tono monótono sin emoción, haciendo que mi corazón se encoja cada vez más.

—_Nunca la vuelvas a mencionar_ — esta faceta de Tomoyo daba un poco de miedo, se nota que odia a Li. —, _y no te le vuelvas a acercar a Sakura._

—_A mi no me lo tienes que decir. _

Sé claramente a quien se estaba refiriendo, eso me recuerda que estoy pegada a la pared sin moverme, daba gracias al cielo que nadie estuviera transitando los pasillos, porque lo más seguro es que parecía una niña rara.

—_No quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir._

Se escuchó el movimiento de las sillas haciendo que se me acelere el corazón, tenia que salir de ahí pronto y rápido. Moví mi cabeza a los lados pero entonces lo vi frente a mí, abrí los ojos de sorpresa, ¿Qué le puedo decir?, "solamente vine por mi mochila y sin querer los escuche" o "no escuche nada de nada", creo que me vería bastante patética.

Me ve un momento pero no me dirige la palabra, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos por el pasillo, creo que duele ser más ser ignorada a que te ataquen directamente por meterte en donde no te llaman y no me habían llamado ninguna vez.

Apreté mis manos en puños preparándome para entrar al salón, siento como mis uñas se clavan en la palma de mi mano, me doy mi tiempo para que no piense que estuve escuchando su discusión con Li.

Crucé el umbral de la puerta con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Tomoyo pensé que ya te habías ido— dije con una sonrisa en los labios sintiendo como mi labio inferior empieza a temblar.

—Pensé que tu también, pero vi tu mochila…

—Fui al baño— dije rápidamente caminando hasta donde está mi asiento, tome mi mochila y la colgué al hombro —, bueno me tengo que ir, vi a Li salir de aquí y me va a explicar algunos temas de matemáticas.

Finalice dando la espalda.

Si camino más rápido puede que alcance a Li, cuando siento la mano de Tomoyo en mi hombro y hace que la vea de frente.

—Sakura, hable con él…— dijo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho —, él ya no va a molestarte más.

Abrí los ojos, eso me tomó de sorpresa, piensa que Li me está molestando si la que lo estaba molestando todos los días era yo, rodeándolo como si yo fuera la abeja y él la miel.

—Tomoyo te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi…— dije acomodándome mejor mi mochila, quería salir corriendo para poder hablar con Li. —. Él no me molesta en absoluto.

Ahora la sorprendida era Tomoyo:

—Él no es una buena persona— dice en un tono duro.

—Eso sólo lo tengo que saber por mí misma— dije tocándome el pecho dándome la vuelta caminando unos pocos centímetros.

—Me lo prometiste — me dice suplicante.

Hace que me sienta culpable, era mi amiga ¿no?, quería lo mejor para mi ¿no?... pero, ¿si yo no quería lo mejor?, si quería jugar con fuego.

—Me arriesgare— le dije como ultimo corriendo en busca de Li.

Ya no escuchaba a Tomoyo gritando mi nombre para que me detuviera, nunca me había sentido mejor conmigo misma, ya no quería reprimirme y tener contenta a Tomoyo, me detuve en los casilleros, me quite los zapatos que siempre tenemos dentro del instituto y me pongo los míos.

Salgo corriendo al patio de enfrente logrando ver una melena castaña a unos seis metros en la entrada principal.

— ¡Li! — grité, él no se da ni por enterado de que le estoy llamando. — ¡Li!

Milagrosamente voltea su rostro buscando al que lo estaba llamando, en este caso yo, corro todo lo que me dan mis piernas, era una de las más rápidas de toda la escuela.

Llegue hasta su lado.

—Estoy lista para mis lecciones de matemáticas.

Gire mi rostro con una sonrisa.

—Kinomoto creo que ya no voy a poder darte esas clases — dice despeinándose el cabello, algo que hace muy seguido, lo más seguro que era un pequeño tic que ni se daba por enterado que lo hace.

— ¿Por lo de la fiesta de Eriol?, pero habías dicho que no rompías tus promesas— digo en forma de broma.

Quiero mirar su rostro pero él estaba dispuesto a no dejárselo ver, era como si quisiera huir de mi pero sin decirlo con palabras.

—No le tengo que dar explicaciones a niñitas entrometidas de lo que tenga que hacer o no— dijo alzando la voz haciendo que brinque del susto, no era mi intención hacerlo enojar, era lo último que quería hacer.

—Lo siento no era mi intención molestarte— dije con un hilito de voz, siento ardor en los ojos, mi lagrimas gritaban por querer salir.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ¡Aparte de entrometida, llorona!

Limpie las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir, una punzada de dolor inundó mi corazón, creo que era un libro abierto para las personas: dejo mucho que mis sentimientos salgan a flote, pero no iba a llorar como una tonta enfrente de Li.

—No estaba llorando, se me metió un motita de polvo al ojo.

Una excusa muy boba a mi parecer, un último recurso a personas acorraladas como yo, me limpio con el dedo la motita imaginaria del ojo.

—Que excusa más estúpida, Kinomoto— dijo acomodándose la mochila que le cuelga del hombro —. Ve a molestar a alguien más, joder.

Dolía, en verdad dolía que me tratara menos que un cero a la izquierda, era una persona con sentimientos.

—Pues no se me ocurre a nadie más— contrataqué tranquilamente.

Da unos pasos hacia a mí y acerca su rostro al mío quedando sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia entre los dos, todo color se me sube a las mejillas y mi corazón late con mucha fuerza.

—Mira Kinomoto, me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de mí, y tampoco me importa lo que piensen tú y Daidouji, así que deja de meterte en asuntos que no te llaman.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa pero soy incapaz de decir algo.

—No me hables, no me busques… no soy la persona que crees que soy.

Dice alejándose de mí dándome la espalda.

— ¿Y qué tipo de persona eres? —digo tímida, pero me arrepiento en el mismo momento que ya lo había dicho, en verdad era un tonta.

Pero detiene su paso, toda esperanza que dijera "olvídalo todo, empezamos de nuevo", pero había metido la pata en varios sentidos desde que nos conocimos, y pensé por un momento que la tensión se había aminorado desde aquella noche, pero me había equivocado.

—Eso lo tienes que averiguar ti misma— dice sin cambiar la posición en la que estaba, dándome la espalda, para seguir su camino.

Estire el brazo en su dirección, pero lo deje caer, no podía correr hasta donde estaba él para decir "me gustas", era suicidio como están las cosas entre nosotros, como en las serpientes y escaleras todo lo que había recorrido en una escalera hasta él fue inútil porque caí en una serpiente que me había regresado al punto de partida.

—Que caballeroso de su parte decirte todas esas cosas.

Sólo una persona tenía esa voz cantarina tan peculiar, sólo Tomoyo podía estar cerca de aquí.

—Era de esperarse que me podría en mi lugar cualquier día— le digo sin mirarla, ella detrás de mí.

—Te dije que no te le acercaras— dice, sonó como un "te lo dije" e imagino lo satisfecha que se está sintiendo al tener la razón.

—Me voy a mi casa.

Camine pero Tomoyo logra alcanzarme tomando mi mano tirando un poco de mí logrando su cometido para que ponga toda mi atención en ella.

—Chiharu y Naoko van a ir a la fiesta de Eriol… ellas quieren que vayas.

Lo pienso, divertirme con mis amigas no estaba mal y viendo como se había enojado Li, dudo que vaya.

—Pido permiso a mi mamá y te llamo.

—Bueno, nos vemos al rato— dice, no me había fijado que atrás de nosotros estaba una limusina, su limusina que la deja y la recoge, sale una guardaespaldas y le da una señal a Tomoyo para que entre en ella.—¿Te vamos a dejar a tu casa?

Muevo la cabeza negativamente.

—No, quiero caminar.

Encoge los hombros y entra a la limusina seguida de su guardaespaldas, y se pierde en la esquina. Empiezo a caminar, no eran ni las cuatro de la tarde, varios alumnos de nuestro instituto caminan cerca de mí, no me había dado cuenta que había alumnos…

¿Vieron la escenita que armamos Li y yo?, espero que nos hayan ignorado, no me agradaba la idea de que se extendiera un chisme sobre nosotros.

El camino a mi casa fue muy corto, cuando mi hermano me acompaño un día al instituto lo habíamos hecho en bicicletas, a veces tenía ganas de ir así a la escuela, pero al tener falta como uniforme no podría ni imaginar como toda la escuela pudiera ver mi ropa interior.

Corté camino por el parque _pingüino_, varios niños estaban jugando en la arena, en los columpios y en el Rey _pingüino_ un gran _pingüino _que se encontraba en el centro de todos los juegos, es la gran atracción del parque de ahí su nombre, todos los niños lo amaban, mis amigas y yo lo usábamos de punto de reunión.

Llegue a mi casa sin ninguna gota de sudor, caminar me había relajado y dejado con mejor humor.

—Estoy en casa— dije a nadie en especial, a todo el que se encuentre en casa, me quite los zapatos y al levantarme me encontré con mi madre, plantada frente a mi.

—Algo te paso— dice, no sonaba a pregunta, era una afirmación.

Me sorprende.

— ¿Por… qué piensas eso?— estaba tartamudeando, me había acorralado ya dos veces en el mismo día.

—No saludaste como normalmente haces… alegremente— me señala con un dedo acusador.

—Mamá exageras— dije riéndome nerviosa. No la veo muy convencida así que mejor opto por sonreírle cosa que relaja su postura y me dice:

—Ve a cambiarte y bajas para comer.

Asentí, subí de dos en dos las escaleras de mi casa, entré a mi habitación y comencé a desvestirme. Rebusque en mi armario encontrando una blusa azul con una gran cereza en el centro junto con unos shorts, me vestí como pude y baje al comedor.

Mi mamá había experimentado con una receta que vio en la televisión, según ella: pollo al horno, pero tiene más pinta de ser pollo al carbón, gracias al cielo que no hizo explotar la cocina; hasta daba miedo comer lo que ella cocinaba.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra, ya era casi costumbre que comiéramos las dos solas, mi papá por lo general solía llegar un poco más tarde.

— ¿Quién era el muchacho que te trajo aquel día?

Su pregunta casi hace que me ahogue con el pedazo de pollo que estaba masticando, tosí por instinto para sacar aquel pedazo de comida en mi tráquea, bebí agua del vaso que me había alcanzado de mi mamá.

—Un compañero de clase— logre decir después del ataque de tos.

Mi madre no era muy observadora pero si notaba un cambio en mí, lograba dar con ello.

—Pues tu reacción dice todo lo contrario— dice metiéndose a la boca un pedazo de la ensalada de papas.

—Es sólo un amigo.

O lo era hace seis horas.

—Por tu cara ese día, yo diría que para ti no sólo es un amigo— dice con una sonrisa picara haciendo que me sonroje. — ¿Cómo se llama?

Quería que la tierra me tragara, era demasiado vergonzoso que tu mamá te preguntara sobre el chico que te gusta.

—Li Shaoran— respondo huyendo de su vista, temiera que pudiera leer mi mente.

— ¿Él ya sabe lo que sientes?

Agradecí que no tuviera nada en la boca o de lo contrario se lo escupiría en la cara a mi mamá.

—Vaya mamá estas muy curiosa hoy— dije abanicándome con la mano — ¿Hace calor aquí, no?

Creo lo que estaba pasando se le decía: "tomar una cucharada de tu propia medicina"

—Hoy te noto muy triste —me dice ignorando la pregunta anterior — ¿Qué paso?

—No ha pasado nada, mamá no te preocupes— dije con toda naturalidad.

Veo como la decepción se expande en el rostro de mi madre, una parte de mi me gritaba: "cuéntale todo, desahógate es tu madre", pero otra contradecía: "No lo hagas"; Pero guardarme muchas cosas y escondérselas a ella podría consumirme poco a poco.

Como si de un globo con demasiado aire se tratara… exploté: Le conté como empezó mi relación de "amistad" con Li omitiendo la parte de su ex novia, con lo poco que yo sabía era mejor no tocar el tema, le conté sobre mi extrema curiosidad a lo que me gane un ligero regaño por eso, y también sobre como Tomoyo me advirtió sobre él. Al término de mi relato siento más ligera mi carga.

—No sé qué hacer— digo agotada sintiendo que fueron horas sin parar de hablar.

Mi madre abrió la boca para decir algo pero la interrumpió el sonido del teléfono sonando, me levante de la silla rápidamente y levante el auricular.

—Residencia Kinomoto— digo con mi tono alegre.

—_Soy Tomoyo, Sakura_.

No pensé que llamara tan temprano, vi el reloj de pared que tenemos en la sala, eran las seis y media de la tarde, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido, regrese mi vista al comedor y veo los platos vacíos, me había perdido tanto hablando que caí en la cuenta que comí mientras hablaba.

— _¿Tu mama te dio permiso para ir a la fiesta?_

Se me había olvidado por completo la fiesta, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que sólo puedo concentrar mi atención en una sola.

—Espera un minuto— cubrí con mi mano el auricular y me dirigí a mi mamá — ¿Me darías permiso para ir a una reunión con Tomoyo?

Hasta hace pocas horas que se había planeado eso en la casa de Eriol, como no tendría nada preparado me imagino que sólo es para unas cuantas personas.

—Solamente regresa temprano.

Muy pocas veces salía con mis amigos porque casi no tenia, pero me sorprende que no lo pensó ni un minuto para meditar, al menos confiaba en Tomoyo.

Se levantó de su asiento llevándose con ella los platos sucios de la mesa, me coloque de nuevo el auricular al oído.

—Me dio permiso… ¿A qué hora nos vemos?— le digo rápidamente.

—_Paso por ti a las ocho, tienes que estar lista_ — puse los ojos en blanco, siempre me tenia que recordar mi impuntualidad, el tiempo y yo no congeniamos mucho que digamos.

—Desde este momento me comienzo a arreglar.

A veces ella era una paranoica, si ella quisiera podría estar en mi casa todos los días levantándome en las mañanas y arreglándome para que llegara al instituto con media hora de anticipación.

Pero mi madre no se lo permite.

— Nos vemos en tres horas.

Se despide en cuanto cuelgo el teléfono, subí rápido a mi habitación, de nuevo abrí el armario buscando un vestido azul que mi madre me había comprado hace un mes en una tienda en el centro de Tomoeda, lo arroje a la cama y me metí al baño para darme una rápida ducha, me puse la ropa interior limpia y empecé a secarme el cabello, no tenia muchos problemas con eso, mi cabello es poco, acababa en pocos minutos.

Me puse el vestido de mangas cortas, me llegaba a las rodillas, no era muy largo, me cepille el cabello y coloque una cinta del mismo color que el vestido, me vi al espejo y parecía tan inocente con mis grandes ojos verdes si nada de maquillaje; algunos vecinos no creían que estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho, siempre me trataba como la niña Kinomoto que iba a la secundaria… no los culpaba, la naturaleza no había sido nada generosa con mi cuerpo, mis pechos eran demasiado pequeños para mi gusto y rematamos con mi figura flacucha nada atractiva.

Deje escapar un resoplido, me quejaba mucho últimamente, regué los cosméticos en mi tocador para comenzar a maquillarme: natural sin nada de sombras extravagantes ni delineados exagerados, sólo un poco para resaltar mis ojos y mis labios. Al terminar vi mi obra maestra en el espejo, nada fuera del otro mundo, sigo siendo yo misma sólo con un poco de color.

Escuche el sonido de un auto pitando, me sorprendí y vi por la ventana. Veo como se va estacionando en la entrada de mi casa, es la limo de Tomoyo, regrese a ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche.

¡Siete y media!... esa Tomoyo.

—Me dijiste a las ocho… ¡Mentirosa!— le grito desde mi ventana a Tomoyo que acababa de salir del auto.

—Apúrate y baja, guapa — puse los ojos en blanco.

Sí, primero miéntele a tu amiga y después le echas u piropo.

Cerré la ventana no sin antes tener un escalofrió, sí que estaba un poco fría la noche, tome mi suéter que estaba atrás de la puerta, baje las escaleras y me puse mis zapatos de bailarina en la entrada. Tome lo necesario para salir y:

—Ya me voy, mamá.

—Regresa temprano y suerte cariño — me dice desde la sala, estaba viendo su novela, a mí sólo se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

Me puse mi suéter blanco y camine hasta donde estaba Tomoyo, no sin antes cerrar la pequeña entrada.

— ¿Nos vamos?— preguntó.

—Estoy lista — respondo con una sonrisa de lado.

Me propongo ya no estar de curiosa en la vida de los demás, y diciendo eso sólo se me viene a la mente una persona: Shaoran Li, que con todo y su personalidad cortante y sus misterios me seguía importando y mucho, pero si con fuego quería jugar estoy dispuesta a quemarme.

**«Shaoran»**

Note que ella esperaba que le diera la cara, buscaba mi rostro para que le diera alguna explicación. No estaba dispuesto a mirarla, mi debilidad son los ojos de una mujer, en especial los de Sakura que se le parecen a los de Nina.

Quería huir de ella y trate de hacerlo sin palabra pero algo me detuvo.

—No le tengo que dar explicaciones a niñitas entrometidas de lo que tenga que hacer o no— dije alzando la voz provocando un brinco del susto a ella, me arrepentí al ver sus ojitos abrirse sorprendidos por mi reacción. Su carita me decía lo arrepentida que estaba de hablarme pero yo estaba demasiado encabronado como para seguir soportando más tonterías.

—Lo siento no era mi intención molestarte— me dijo con un hilo de voz, sus ojos rojos comenzaban a hacerse notar más.

Mierda, ya la había hecho llorar.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba!, ¡Aparte de entrometida, llorona!

Dije cruzándome los brazos mirando para otro lado menos a su rostro que me dominaba, siento una fuerte conexión diabólica con las lágrimas de las mujeres. No soporto verlas llorar, y menos sabiendo que esas lagrimas provocadas eran por mi culpa.

—No estaba llorando, se me metió un motita de polvo al ojo.

Su excusa boba en lugar de hacerme reí como en cualquier otra tonta ocasión lo único que hizo fue enojarme más.

—Que excusa más estúpida, Kinomoto— dije acomodándome la mochila en el hombro —. Ve a molestar a alguien más, joder.

Estaba enojado, encabronado, fastidiado, Tomoyo sabia en dónde joderme, sabia qué punto tocar para herirme y lo estaba haciendo hoy. Sakura Kinomoto era la cereza para hacer más grande este problema.

—Pues no se me ocurre a nadie más— recriminó de forma tranquila deteniendo entonces mi idea de darme la vuelta y dejarla ahí parada.

Suspire, regrese la mirada a ella y di unos pasos hasta acercar mi rostro al de ella quedando a unos pocos centímetros entre los dos, note el rubor en sus mejillas, casi pude escuchar el latido de su corazón junto con el mío. Extrañamente parecía que se unían.

Tal vez es por el enojo.

—Mira Kinomoto, me importa una mierda lo que los demás piensen de mí, y tampoco me importa lo que piensen tú y Daidouji, así que deja de meterte en asuntos que no te llaman.

Dije como ultimo dando media vuelta sin siquiera poder caminar.

—No me hables, no me busques… no soy la persona que crees que soy.

— ¿Y qué tipo de persona eres? — preguntó tímida.

Detuve mi andar, era una buena pregunta ¿qué tipo de persona soy?, suspire, debía calmarme antes de poder gritarle de nuevo, una característica mía es que por más enojado que yo este nunca golpeare a una mujer, es una de mis mayores principios principalmente porque tengo madre y hermanas, pero no se me olvida que son seres humanos y me desquicio con facilidad.

—Eso lo tienes que averiguar ti misma— dije como ultimo comenzando mi andar a grandes zancadas sin siquiera mirar atrás para verla.

Se merecía y no una disculpa al mismo tiempo, no porque es una entrometida y sí porque mi enojo con Tomoyo no tiene que ver con ella aunque fuera el tema por la discusión.

Camine con la mochila en la espalda pesándome casi como cien kilos, mi andar pesado, mis ojos entrecerrados por el enojo y mi cejo fruncido que parecía haber adoptado de forma permanente mi rostro. Nunca me había enojado tanto con una niña a la que conocía poco y nada, tal vez me siento mal por la promesa que había roto, soy una persona de palabra, un hombre que cumple lo que promete pero con Sakura… todo parece moverse, nada es estático, es como estar en la cuerda floja.

¿De qué tenía ganas? Absolutamente de nada.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el centro de Tomoeda, justo mis pies me habían llevado a aquel lugar de los juegos de video donde varios chicos después de la escuela vienen aquí, esta vez, en cambio, tal vez por ser más temprano que de costumbre para los colegios: no había nadie, sólo unas cuantas parejas pero no cuentan, una pareja jugando en las carreras de autos haciendo competencia dejando por supuesto ganar a la chica, otra pareja jugando el juego de los zombis que Sakura y yo habíamos jugado la otra noche y bueno, unas risas me sacaron de todo momento de mi pensamiento cuando escuche las risas de otra pareja dentro de la maquina de fotografías:

—No tonto no me dijiste ahora salió horrible— decía ella entre risas.

— ¿No me dijiste que apretara el botón?— preguntó su novio riendo y pareciendo sereno al mismo tiempo.

—No— contestó ella.

—Bueno, a mí me lo pareció ahora cállate que viene la otra foto y no quiero que digan que mi novia es fea.

Parpadee un par de veces sintiendo como el escalofrió corría por mi espalda, el nudo en la garganta como si sintiera después de mucho tiempo el sentimiento del arrepentimiento, la lengua parecía entumirse y ese sentimiento de tristeza me invadió de nuevo.

_This is the straw; final straw  
>In the roof of my mouth as I lie to you<br>Just because I'm sorry doesn't mean  
>I didn't enjoy it at the time<em>

El tono de mi celular comenzó a sonar como cada vez que alguien importante me llamaba, lo bueno de Japón es que podemos bloquear los números de aquellas personas de las que no deseamos ni mensajes ni llamadas, para mi mala suerte: Eriol no esta en ese grupo.

—La belleza de Shaoran al habla— dije oprimiendo el botón verde que me indicaba contestar la llamada. La risa estúpida de Eriol quien estaba con Yamasaki me hizo incluso reírme de mi propia pendejada —, qué paso.

Dije tratando de volver a la cordura.

—Tu mal deseo se convirtió en algo muy bueno— dijo Eriol quien apenas podía hablar tranquilamente con el sonido y las risas de sus invitados —, la fiesta esta al tope y tu no puedes faltar mi querido amigo— dijo con tu tono ingles de siempre —. ¿Quieres que pase por ti o vienes aquí antes de las diez?

Alerta, tal vez Tomoyo fue invitada.

—La verdad no tengo muchas ganas— dije con tono aburrido.

—Tu nunca tienes ganas— dijo Eriol, conociéndolo seguramente había puesto los ojos en blanco, sabía o sospechaba que yo tenía algo —, lo bueno de la prepa son las fiestas seguidas incluso entre semana.

Cierto, no recuerdo un día en el que no se hiciera una pequeña reunión o en fin de semana una buena fiesta con excelente reseca ¿Cómo debatir a eso?, ¿Cómo decirle a Eriol que no tenía razón? Cuando en realidad la tenía.

Sonreí, en viernes y no tenemos clases ni mañana ni pasado.

—Voy a cambiarme a mi casa— dije suspirando mirando a las calles para buscar un taxi, estaba, fácil, a media hora llegar a mi casa caminando y conociéndome, al llegar me quedaría dormido de cansancio —. Te veo a las siete aunque sea demasiado temprano.

—No te preocupes por la hora, las chicas llegaran a las ocho casi a las nueve.

Cero chicas, no había problema aunque me faltara un poco de sexo podía vivir sin ello.

—Much better— dije tomando la cartera en cuanto el taxi paró frente a mí —, la cincuenta y dos y doceava avenida — dije al chofer una vez me senté en la parte de atrás —. Ok, nos vemos en la noche.

—De paso tráete a tus hermanas— se burló.

Ni loco, ahí sí que no.

—A las cuatro— dije siendo sarcástico al mismo tiempo que colgué.

Inmediatamente mi mente regreso al centro de video juegos, las parejas divirtiéndose, Sakura divirtiéndose. Con Nina las cosas siempre tenían un protocolo, era berrinchuda y difícil de complacer, todo estaba predispuesto con ella: escuela, besos entre clases, escuela, clases de ballet, yo esperarla, caminar a su casa, llamarnos de noche, pasar la noche del viernes juntos y salidas los sábados cuando no había clases.

Engañarme los domingos y cuando no estaba con ella.

Al llegar a mí recamara comencé a poner mi ropa en la cama, si algo he aprendido gracias a mi madre es ser un hombre ordenado en cuanto a la ropa se refiere, mis compañeros dicen que tengo por madre a la mujer de la película: El diablo viste a la moda, a mí me vale una mierda. Encendí la televisión y la deje en el canal de pasarelas de moda, a veces me gusta mucho dormir viendo a las modelos de Victoria´s Secret, esta vez estaba el cantante de Maroon 5 cantando Moves like jagger en la pasarela de Ángeles acuáticos.

Cuando me metí a bañar no sentí hacer ningún rito al cual estoy acostumbrado, esta vez simplemente deje que el agua me quitara la tensión mientras me enjabonaba y enjuagaba de pies a cabeza, secarme con la toalla color verde para inmediatamente tirarla al suelo y peinarme con un poco de gel, aunque igual daba, mi cabello es un completo desorden pero en lo general me gustaba, un poco de desodorante, loción que recién me habían regalado una de las tantas putas que quería conquistarme y luego mi ropa. Si bien un evento como este amerita una buena ropa y digo o me refiero a "evento" porque la casa de Eriol es una de las más ricas en toda Tomoeda, sus padres se dedican a la exportación e importación de no recuerdo que tanta madres, en sí amigo es uno de los multimillonarios del colegio así que su casa amerita ir bien presentable, todos lo hacemos así cuando vamos con él.

Me encanta el aroma a canela que desprende de su sala de juegos o el aroma a tabaco y menta en casi varias partes de la mansión. Pero en realidad lo que más me gustaba de las fiestas, reuniones o salidas con Eriol es que podía ser yo y no me sentía mal con eso.

Un autentico amigo es quien sabe todo de ti y aun sigue siendo tu amigo.

A pesar de que lo mando a la mierda casi todo el tiempo.

Al saber que mi madre estaba en la agencia y no llegaría si no hasta mañana y mi papá iría por ella me sentí en la libertad de tomar la camioneta, nadie sufriría por querer salir además mis hermanas son dependientes de los autos de sus novios.

Arranque el auto sintiendo el ronroneo en el asiento, las luces prendidas indicándome que mi salida ya estaba destinada, automáticamente la canción que estaba escuchado desde aquella vez comenzó donde se había quedado Anna Molly de Incubus, sintiendo la piel del volante en mis manos y el cinturón de seguridad apretar mi pecho me di a la tarea de estar puesto y dispuesto a la mansión Hiiragizawa.

Ya estaba completamente oscuro y para el tiempo en el que ya estábamos era para que el frio se sintiera pero no, la noche estaba fresca, pocos autos en camino, personas saliendo de sus trabajos, chicas con sus uniformes saliendo de los cines, cafeterías o de una cita en el parque con sus novios.

La mansión abierta, sus guardias parados en la puerta bajándonos de los autos para evitar cualquier anomalía, chicos de mi grupo y uno que otro de la colonia de por aquí, luces en casi todas las habitaciones, gritos y coros de la canción de Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5 me indicaban que mi broma resultó ser la mejor fiesta antes de los festejos navideños, bien por mí.

_Oh, oh  
>Just shoot for the stars if it feels right<br>And in for my heart if you feel like  
>And take me away and make it okay<br>I swear I'll behave_

Las chicas con minifaldas, blusas escotadas, vestidos provocativos bastante juveniles, vasos de plástico de colores chillantes con bebidas embriagantes en su interior. La piscina siendo ocupada por casi nadie pero adornada con velas acuáticas.

_You wanted control, so we waited  
>I put on a show, now I'm making<br>You say I'm a kid, my ego is bad  
>I don't give a shit<em>

Todos bailando provocativamente, chicas que con sus caderas y las manos agitando su cabello las hacia verse tan sensuales mientras mis compañeros les tocaban el trasero o besaban sus cuellos por lo caliente del baile.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you<br>Kiss me until you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Entonces entre todos reconocí a Yamasaki bailando con Rika y Chiharu al mismo tiempo, nunca lo había visto bailar ni me lo imaginaba. Se veía tan raro menos Rika, dicen por ahí que es la chica de las caderas temblorosas, si no me entienden es por lo bien que se mueve en la cama, no me consta, se llevaba bastante con Nina como para pedirle un acostón discreto además de que yo no tenia ojos para alguien más.

_I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Naoko se mordió el labio inferior bailando con su vaso de color verde, parecía divertirse o estar demasiado ebria como para ponerse tímida como siempre al verme. Me acomode el reloj para ver la hora discretamente, las nueve y media, me había pasado de la hora a la que había quedado, no me importaba, estaba bien llegar así sabiendo que ya todos estaban aquí presentándose antes que yo, eso me da popularidad.

_Baby it's hard when you feel like  
>You've broken a scar and if it feels right<br>But when you're with me, I'll make you believe that I've got the key_

Ahí estaba el típico que movía las bocinas mientras coqueteaba con la chica zorra del colegio, el que se la pasaba retando a todos en la mejor mesa para ver quien tenia mejor garganta, hace un año Eriol ganó el concurso justo aquí, era hora de dejarles la batuta a los que nos seguían, también estaban las chicas llorando porque el ex novio estaba con la recién novia.

_Oh, so get in the car, you can ride it  
>Wherever you want, get inside it<br>You wanna steer, but I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here, ow yeah yeah<em>

Entonces me adentre más a la fiesta a la espera de tal vez ver a Eriol o ebrio o con nueva conquista. Me encontré con esto: Tomoyo con un vestido súper entallado, su cabello suelto con algunos risos en las puntas, maquillaje notable haciéndola lucir más grande y más hermosa, su piel blanca con la de Eriol marcaba bastante bien, la pareja se veía realmente hecha para estar juntas.

Claro viéndome muy cursi.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you<br>Kiss me until you're drunk and I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Tomoyo pareció ignorarme cuando me acerque a Eriol para golpearle ligeramente el hombro en señal de avisar mi llegada. Sonrió.

— ¿Has visto quien ganó para la garganta más fuerte?

Yo negué. Mi amigo estaba completamente ebrio.

_I don't need to try to control you (oh yeah)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (yeah yeah yeah)<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

—Tu no fuiste— dije sonriendo a la par mientras Tomoyo nos ignoraba a los dos y seguía bailando, no sólo era la mejor cantante sino también la mejor en moverse en la pista.

—Ahí esta Kinomoto — me dijo señalando la mesa de bebidas —, ve y pruébale que necesita tocarte la lengua para conocerse mejor.

Ja, como la canción.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control of me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

—Sí— dije tomando la bebida que él me estaba entregando, un vaso color verde con una esencia oscura y con olor dulzón. Esto te pone al pedo pero si a lo lindo, es tan dulce que se te sube mucho más rápido —, aja ahorita mismo le digo.

Eriol asintió conforme mientras sujetaba la cadera de Tomoyo.

— ¿Novios? — negó.

_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice  
>Head to toe, ooh baby running right<br>If I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this, hey hey hey yeah<em>

—No necesito ser su novio para tenerla aquí, además me confeso no ser virgen.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no me convenía que Tomoyo le dijera algo a mi mejor amigo de lo que paso hace siglos, con ella puedo recordarlo para molestarla pero no con Eriol.

Bebí un poco de licor tratando de que él no notara mi gesto de desagrado.

—Iré con Kinomoto, le debo una disculpa.

Eriol asintió.

—Ve— me dijo suavemente al oído —, y róbale un beso, mi recamara esta desocupada.

_And it goes like this  
>Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (take me by the tongue)<br>Kiss me until you're drunk and I'll show you (yeah yeah)  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger (I, yeah yeah)<em>

Camine a la mesa de bebidas, casi no había nadie ahí salvo los antisociales y en las fiestas de Eriol no los hay, siempre están lo mejor de Tomoeda. La única persona que podía bien no llevarse casi no nadie era Sakura, la recién llegada que, aunque fuera bien aceptada por la más popular no quería decir que ella fuera aceptada por todos estos locos ebrios.

Varias chicas me tomaron de la cintura moviendo sus caderas mientras apenas yo les tocaba la cintura saludándolas de beso en la mejilla. Dijeran mis hermanas, en una fiesta nunca llegas al destino con quieres hablar, siempre hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo primero.

_I don't need to try to control you (oh)  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger_

Cuando por fin terminó la canción me sentí un poco aliviado, las chicas sonreían como tontas y yo apenas asintiendo como si en medio segundo estuviera con ellas. Ni que me acostara con todas tan seguido.

Aunque no sé, hoy todo puede pasar. Le deje a mi madre un recado en la cocina de que pasaría la noche en casa de Eriol.

De acuerdo, eso sonó un poco raro hasta para mí.

— ¿No hablas con nadie?

Pregunte tomando un poco de aquel pan integral con queso y jamón, muy rico de hecho.

—No es eso— dijo Sakura ignorándome tomando un poco de aquel vino rosado, seguramente lo había traído Tomoyo, es su costumbre llevar algo rosa a cualquier lado que va.

— ¿Entonces porque no hablas con nad…?

Entonces se volteó, sus ojos verdes no estaban llorosos ni rojos como esta tarde pero sí se notaban enojados, furiosos conmigo. Vi en sus manitas aquellos dulces que tanto me gustan y al parecer a ella también, se me hizo agua la boca rogando por pedirle un poco de ellos pero no me parecía estar en condiciones de pedirle algo cuando se notaba que lo de la plática pelea no le había sentado bien.

No me justifico pero cuando me enojo no me mido.

— ¿No me pediste que te dejara en paz?— inquirió azotando los dulces en la mesa haciendo que varios salpicaran al suelo.

Me impacte un poco, abrí los ojos como platos, no me creía que ella fuera a enojarse cuando en realidad ella se lo había buscado, yo tuve razón, la chismosa era ella.

—Tienes razón — dije inclinando la cabeza como un lord dándole la razón e ignorándola al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Tus cambios de humor me dan torticolis!

Me gritó sujetándome del brazo para impedir que diera media vuelta y la siguiera ignorando, la niña es agradable pero no estoy para contentillo de nadie y si ya no me quiere hablar no hay remedio.

—Me sentí un poco mal por lo de la mañana— dije metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón mirando a todos lados menos a ella, yo sabía que sus ojitos verdes no perdían ni un momento de mi rostro.

— ¿Un poco?— inquirió alzando la ceja derecha en señal de burla a mi persona.

—Sí un poco— afirme finalmente mirándola a los ojos —, es lo más que puedes tener y todos estos no— dije señalando en general a los invitados —. No debí tratarte así por estar enojado con Tomoyo, así que lo siento.

Vi en sus ojos aquel brillo que desde la mañana no tenía, aquella sonrisa rosa y sus parpados sin maquillaje, se veía tan natural, delgadita, todo lo proporcionado en su lugar, no la típica de buenos pechos y nalgas, no nada de eso, era linda, hermosa al natural.

Un estereotipo no muy común en mí.

—Supongo que diré: de acuerdo.

— ¿De acuerdo?

Pregunte. Era para que dijera algo más.

—Y ¿has pensado que harás al terminar la prepa?

_Que te importa. _

—Sí y no— conteste tomando un poco de cerveza oscura, sabe tan bien así de fría —. Me interesa mucho la política pero…

—Una carrera interesante— dijo bebiendo un poco de whisky, lo cual es raro en ella o lo es para mí, no me la imagino bebiendo así —, seguramente tus padres te apoyaran.

Asentí. No tengo idea de como estoy hablando de mi futuro con ella, yo no hago eso ni con mi propia madre, ellos recibirán la carta de aceptación a cualquiera de las universidades que me interesen, lo sabrán, pagaran mi renta de habitación y a la chingada, al terminar lo que quiero es estar lejos de la cuna familiar.

No hablo mucho de eso en realidad.

—Sí aunque no les guste mucho la idea— dije encogiéndome de hombros —, mi padre dice que: _La política es como el arte de comer sapos sin hacer gestos_.

—_Pffs_

Sakura escupió el líquido embriagante en el suelo cubriéndose la boca, tal vez le salió hasta por la nariz, ja… jeje, de verdad fue gracioso, de hecho muy gracioso, muy tierno. Nunca había visto a una chica que tratara de coquetear conmigo y no hacer algo tonto, estúpido, vergonzoso.

Ella es la primera que se ríe de mis bromas o mis tonterías sin carcajearse de forma estúpida.

—Lo… siento… mucho, no quería.

Sonreí pasándole una servilleta para que se secara los labios.

—Descuida— dije tratando de aguantarme la carcajada —, yo también casi le escupí el refresco en la cara a mi hermana cuando mi papá dijo eso.

Se limpio los labios. No parecía absolutamente nada avergonzada, al contrario estaba muy orgullosa de haberse reído sin ser el hazme reír de nadie.

—Te faltó un poco— dije tomando la servilleta para limpiarle un poco de chocolate en los labios, chocolate que a mi me encanta con la cereza, entonces escuchamos que todos comenzaron de melosos con la canción Kotoba, todos bailando lentamente besándose o abrazándose o mirándose a los ojos.

_Ima kimi ga ii kaketa kotoba ga _

_Las palabras sobran cuando hay amor de verdad_

_yubi saki ni sotto oritekita _

_Simplemente es todo entregar, sin nada esperar._

_Nanni moi wanakute ii yo _

_Es tomar tus manos aunque no haga frío_

_tsunaida yubi wo kyuuto wa tattamete _

_Sin medidas ni razón, brindarte mi calidez._

_kotoba wa kotoba dakara _

_Decir te quiero es tan superficial_

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó inclinándose un poco mirando a nuestros compañeros bailar, las luces chillantes de colores comenzaron a reflejarse en sus pupilas, la luz de las estrellas mejor vistas esta noche.

Juro haber visto un cometa.

Deseo: volver a ser feliz.

_Kokoro hanbun mo tsutaenai kara _

_Me duele tanto, el amarte tanto_

_Setsunakute modokashikute _

_Más dentro de mi corazón, no cabe más tanto amor._

_yuuyakega futari wo tsutsunde yuku _

_Porque te quedas, como el ocaso en mi corazón._

—Aquí — susurre también inclinándome a su rostro agachándome un poco, ella es mucho más baja que yo —, tienes chocolate.

—Sí es que es de lo que com…

_komiageru mune no omoi kokoro ga itai yo _

_Mis sentimientos, no tienen donde ir_

La bese. No pude evitarlo. Se veía tan frágil, tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan débil. Me figuraba que necesitaba protección absoluta. Yo quería protegerla esta noche.

_Moshi kimi ga tabibito ni nattara _

_Ya desbordan, mi interior._

_dorekurai kimi wo matteru darou _

_Si no me ves más, y queda algo sin aclarar_

Sus labios suaves no se abrieron en los primeros cinco segundos, sus ojos abiertos como platos por la falta de cordura en mí, apenas vi sus ojos verdes cerca de mí que los cerré al instante, un buen beso se disfruta más con los ojos cerrados imaginando que no hay nadie más que ustedes dos, que la persona a quien estas sintiendo.

Poco a poco fui moviendo los labios para pedirle permiso en que me dejara entrar un poco más, subir el tono del momento, ella me lo permitió.

_Kisetsuga kawaru sono tabini _

_¿Tras el cambio de estación, se iría el amor?_

_kyokuga usuragu kotoga atte mo _

_A decir verdad tú eres el primero_

_dareka wo konna furi _

_Y no te podré olvidar, o a otra persona amar_

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, parecían temerosos de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba nerviosa o yo era el nervioso, no sé. No pude sentir su lengua sólo sus labios apenas tanteando los míos. Me separé, me puse nervioso, no pude verla.

Abrí la boca al alejarme de ella, trate de decir algo pero no pude, sólo vi sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos con los labios entre abiertos.

_Kokoro ippai de aisenai kara _

_Porque mi amor, es solo para tí_

_Mamoritai taisetsuna kimi _

_Y mi razón para seguir, es darte todo, de mí._

_itsu datte futari wa hitori ja nai _

_Quiero cuidarte, hasta que el mundo acabe_

Me mordí el labio inferior al momento que me di la vuelta para caminar en dirección de Rika, ella seria más fácil de encantar sin que me afecte.

_kono monega kowa ne sore _

_Y demostrarte, que mi inocencia te hará feliz._

_furete hoshii yo _

_Mi alma frágil, te pertenece_

_Setsunakute modokashikute _

_Ahora, y hasta el fin._

—Lo siento— dije caminado, adentrándome a la fiesta, tratando de no ver la carita de ella. No estoy en posición de volverme a enamorar o sentir algo por alguien.

_kaerenai kono mama aruite itai _

_Me duele tanto, el amarte tanto_

_yubi sakini kanjite iru _

_Que ya no puedo, volver a casa si no es junto a tí._

_kokoro no kotoba wo _

_Por tí pretendo, sacar de adentro, las palabras, del corazón._

* * *

><p>Nota de las autoras, por primera vez <strong>A ClockWork<strong> y **Star-Choco**:

**A ClockWork:** Hola mundo! Aquí escribiendo desde una parte del país de México a no muchos kilómetros de mi muy buena amiga, colega y amante Star-Choco C:

**StarChoco:** ¿Amante yo?... bueno ya que, la distancia nos separará pero nos une nuestra mente muy sincronizada por vía blutud (chiste local) para escribir una linda y humilde historia.

**A ClockWork:** Sí pero a veces el blutud no se conectaba al mismo tiempo jajaja, pero valió la pena el encuentro, me ha encantado el beso aunque debo decir que nos la pasamos más dando ideas para el final o platicando de libros y futuras películas.

**StarChoco:** ¡El beso es mi parte favorita!, y déjenme decirles que me costó mucho escribir la escena de Tomoyo y Shaoran espero que fuera de su agrado, porque a nosotras nos encanto el resultado de nuestra locura junta jajaja.

**A ClockWork:** Un momento, es mi imaginación o me parece como que hacemos eso de las películas al ponerla en el DVD y poner los subtitulos de los directores ya me imagino hablando entre escena jaja si así fuera seriamos de las típicas directoras que querrían con el protagonista jajaja, pero es verdad este nos ha dado mucha batalla, no fue sencillo hacer que Shaoran tomara la iniciativa aunque Moves like Jagger y Kotoba (la canción con la que inicio la idea ¿lo recuerdas?) nos ha salido muy bien.

**StarChoco:** La canción que inició todo, cuando solamente teníamos la idea y empezamos a bombardearnos con más ideas hasta construir lo que ya tenemos, nos ha costado, no siempre coincidimos en nuestros horarios tan apretados, y nuestras universidades tan estresantes, pero prometemos que tendremos no sé en un año o dos toda la historia publicada porque se lo debemos a las hermosas lectoras y a nosotras.

**A ClockWork:** Bravo! No pudiste decirlo mejor druga y sí es algo que nos debemos, ya estaremos pendientes la próxima vez, ¿ho no? Creo que todas querrán escuchar que publicaremos pronto y eso haremos ^.^ pero en fin, que puedo decir salvo que comenten de forma constructiva y las veremos en cuanto publiquemos de nuevo que esperamos no sea tan tarde. Finalmente diré esto: _No estamos locas es sólo que nuestra realidad es diferente a la de los demás _¿no te parece?

**StarChoco:** _Estamos locas pero sólo las mejores personas lo están_, y el resultado de juntar a dos locas está escrito aquí jajaja, bueno creo que A ClockWork ya lo dijo todo, dejen sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos que son bien recibidos porque yo también los leo no crean que porque la cuenta es de ella no los leo, bueno guapas me despido.

**StarChoco** y **A Clockwork:** Y que la suerte siempre este a su favor.


	6. CHOCOLATE AMARGO

**Just Like a Cherrie & Chocolatte**

**By**

**Star-Chocolate & A ClockWork**

**Capitulo 6.- Chocolate amargo**

**«Sakura»**

Durante gran parte de mi vida había soñado que mi primer beso sería con la persona que más amara y que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Caminar por las calles tomados de la mano, riendo y hablando sobre cosas cotidianas que nos pasaron durante el día y, de todas las tonterías que se nos ocurrieran, cuando menos me lo esperé me tocaría la mejilla con delicadeza como si me fuera a quebrar con un mínimo rose; juntaríamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Pero eso sólo pasaba en las películas románticas, no en la vida real y mi primer beso no fue de esa manera, fue de la forma que menos me la esperaba y con la persona que menos me imaginaba. No esperaba al menos no eso, me temblaron los labios, no sabia cómo se debía de besar.

En cuanto nos separamos abrí los ojos sorprendida; él no quiere verme a la cara y se aleja diciendo:

—Lo siento…

Para después perderse entre el mar de personas que se encuentran bailando. Mi cara en estos momentos, bueno, tendría dibujado un gran signo de interrogación y un pequeño dolor en el corazón que me pone ansiosa. Tire los chocolates que tenia en la mano sin importarme si los pisaban y manchaban el pulcro piso de la casa de Eriol.

Me pongo de pie.

¿Por qué dijo "lo siento"?, la única explicación sería que se arrepintió de haberme besado, era un pensamiento doloroso pero viendo la situación de nuestra "amistad", era una explicación razonable y con mucha realidad.

Pero la pregunta del millón: ¿Por qué me beso?, no logro entender qué lo orillo a besarme, a mí, a la persona que más le ocasiona problemas a su vida.

Quiero respuesta y tengo que ir por ellas.

Me adentro al océano de gente poniendo en puntas mis pies, apenas logrando ver su desordenada cabellera castaña pero me empiezan a empujar dirigiéndome a la derecha del salón donde estamos toda la gente, entre la confusión del beso y los empujones me empiezo a marear.

Pero sólo me tome un vaso de la bebida que me había dado Tomoyo hace unas horas.

De repente me detuve viendo que alguien me sostiene los hombros, alce la vista encontrándome con Yamasaki.

Decir que esta ebrio…

—Chiharu— me abraza muy fuerte. Creo que con lo ebrio me quedo corta, está demasiado borracho como para distinguir que no soy su novia.

Se acerca a mí con intención de besarme, no me va a pasar dos veces en una misma noche.

Pienso rápido y le pongo mis manos en su boca dice algo que no logro entender, lo empujo, veo hacia todos lados pero no veo ni señas de Li, lo había perdido de vista, me abrí camino dando codazos a todos los que me bloquean el paso.

Salgo de la casa aspirando aire fresco, entre el olor del alcohol y el humo del cigarro no me había dado cuenta que tengo la nariz congestionada.

Me empieza a temblar el cuerpo pero no me arriesgo a entrar de nuevo entre el gentío para ir por mi suéter, busco a Li mientras camino: en el jardín, que también están algunos compañeros de otras clases pero nada. La noticia se corrió como pólvora entre las clases de último año.

Esquive unas cuantas latas de cerveza, no me imagino como Eriol piensa limpiar su casa antes de que lleguen sus padres, no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

Logro ver a Li que está como a unos cincuenta metros de donde me encuentro; con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando rápidamente así que empiezo a correr.

Tengo que alcanzarlo, cueste lo que cueste, ignorando el frio que está haciendo esta noche, paro a unos cinco metros de donde esta él y grito:

— ¡Li!

Él ni se inmuta, me está ignorando y lo hace solo por diversión, siento como me empiezan a picar los ojos, no me importa nada solo quiero respuestas, tengo la cabeza echa un revoltijo no puedo ni pensar claramente.

— ¡Detente ahí mismo, Shaoran Li!

Como si alguien le iba hacer caso a una niña tonta en medio de la calle, con la cara enrojecida por el frio, siguiendo a un muchacho que no tenía intención de parar el paso, ya lo sé…patética

Él acelera el paso, no me queda más que seguirlo, ignorando el castañeo de mis dientes, por el frio.

Una idea me viene a la mente, me detengo y subo mi pierna, me saco mi zapato.

No sé si tengo buena puntería no todos los días uso mis zapatos como armas blancas.

Me preparo, imagino un blanco en la nuca de Li y lanzo el zapato con todas mis fuerzas.

Doy en el blanco, se frota con la mano a donde el zapato dio de lleno con la punta, con todas mis fuerzas me aguanto una carcajada, al fin se detiene y pongo una cara seria, me acerco quedando a sus espaldas, él no regresa a verme en ningún momento, pero no me importa:

— ¿Por qué me besaste?— Lo digo casi en un susurro.

Instantáneamente se aleja de mí, se agacha y coge mi zapato, para irse corriendo hacia su camioneta, que está a unos cuantos pasos, arranca para perderse en la esquina quedándome plantada sin hacer nada, no me respondieron las piernas para salir corriendo detrás de Li pero…

¡Mi zapato!

Me besa, después me ignora como si no me conociera, cuando pienso que al fin logro entenderlo me desarma por completo, Li era insufrible y no lo entendía del todo, y para rematar se roba mi zapato sin decir nada.

¡Maldito seas una y otra vez Shaoran Li!

Empiezo a respirar pesadamente, puede ser el coraje o el frio que estaba haciendo, y aquí estoy yo, sola en medio de la calle pasada la medianoche, sin un zapato, la gente que lograra verme me tomarían como una loca deambulando por las calles, busco en el único bolsillo de mi vestido, guardar mi dinero ahí fue lo único inteligente que hice en esta noche.

Como si yo fuera Cenicienta empiezo a caminar con un pequeño cojeo por solo tener un zapato hasta la acera de la calle, y paro un taxi, al subirme el chofer masculla algo sobre adolescentes locos y sus fiestas ruidosas, no le hago caso y le digo mi dirección, no dice ni pio y empieza a recorrer las calles de Tomoeda.

Sufro los estragos de no buscar mi suéter, mis manos están muy frías, soplo entre ellas pero mi aliento esta igual de helado, y con un zapato menos pisar el alfombrado del taxi se me hace demasiado incomodo al tacto.

El taxi se detiene enfrente de mi casa, le pago lo que marca el taxímetro que no excede al poco dinero que tengo en el bolsillo, me bajo del auto ignorando al cascarrabias del chofer, lo más seguro pensó que era una de esas chicas que están a cada esquina y juzgando mi aspecto: sin un zapato, apestando a alcohol y cigarro

No lo culpo.

Yo pensaría lo mismo si me viera deambulando sola en la calle, subo las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, busco en los bolsillos del suéter que debería tener puesto.

¡Serás estúpida Sakura!

Mis llaves y mi móvil los había dejado en el bolso de Tomoyo, estaré loca pero dada la hora e ir por ellas no era una opción, no me arriesgo a caminar de nuevo por las calles de Tomoeda en la madrugada y con solo un zapato.

Rodeo la casa hacia el patio trasero, justo donde da mi ventana de mi habitación esta un árbol lo demasiado grande para escalarlo, pero con ramas muy delgadas como para soportar mi peso.

"_Vamos, Sakura tu puedes, has escalado arboles más grandes que estos cuando eras más pequeña, esto es pan comido_". Me animo.

Toco el tronco firme del árbol, me quito el único zapato que tengo y lo sostengo con la boca, fijo mis manos en las irregularidades del tronco y me impulso con las piernas hacia arriba hasta llegar a la rama más cercana a mi ventana que me sirve de apoyo, es la más gruesa de todas de las que veo por aquí y gateo sobre ella con mucho cuidado escucho los latidos sordos de mi corazón cerca de mis oídos. Me levanto con las rodillas y con las puntas de mis dedos toco el cristal de mi ventana, una gota de sudor me baja por mi espalda. Empujo un poco y se abre horizontalmente, me alegro por no ponerle el pestillo antes de irme.

Me levanto completamente apoyándome en el alfeizar de la ventana, y hago palanca con mis brazos, con medio cuerpo en la habitación me empujo y caigo de bruces sobre la alfombra.

Me quejo un poco por la poca delicadeza del aterrizaje, levantándome me encajo el zapato en el codo, al aterrizar lo más seguro es que se me cayera de la boca a parar a dar en medio de mi habitación y sacudiéndome los restos de madera por todo el vestido, tiene algunas rasgaduras…era un vestido bonito.

Una figura enfrente de mi me asusta, pero me tranquilizo porque solo es mi reflejo en el espejo.

"_Bienvenida Cenicienta_" pienso

Me veo fatal, tengo algunas ramitas atoradas en mi cabello y suciedad de madera en la cara, pero eso lo logra esconder el rubor que cubre mis mejillas.

¿Desde cuándo tengo ese rubor invadiendo mi rostro?

¿Por el frio? O... ¿Por Shaoran Li?

"_Estas enloqueciendo Sakura_" me digo.

Espanto esas ideas que me abruman desde que descubrí mi atracción hacia él, escojo a ciegas mi ropa interior y mi pijama, voy en de puntitas hacia la ducha, me quito las ramitas de mi cabello y me meto a la ducha para quitarme la suciedad, el maquillaje y la peste de cigarro y alcohol

Después de la ducha refrescante, me seco un poco el cabello con la toalla, me acuesto en mi cama, no me importaba empapar la almohada con mi cabello mojado, en la mañana lo arreglare.

Pienso en el circo que me pasó después de que Li me dejara botada en medio de la calle sin darme explicaciones sobre lo que su beso desencadeno en mi interior, algo que no conocía…la esperanza.

La esperanza de que el sienta algo por mí se propaga en mi interior como fuego, de tan solo pensarlo la idea me abruma y que mi cara enrojezca, verlo cono como un novio, besarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos queremos, a pesar de la pésima manera en la que empezamos, sus misterios y contando que Tomoyo no lo puede ver ni en pintura.

La manera en la que Tomoyo le dijo que se alejara de mi a toda costa…me intriga, preguntarle qué es lo que le hizo Li y que me responda con una mentira era posible. Enfrentarla no era una opción, me dirán entrometida, pero para mí son mis amigos y necesito saber lo que sienten.

Perdida en mis pensamientos caigo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Siento como alguien empieza a moverme levemente

—Sakura, despierta — es la voz de mi madre, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con su rostro siempre radiante —, empieza a prepararte, ya es un poco tarde.

Salió de mi habitación, a esta hora estará preparando el desayuno de mi papá, me levanto de la cama, siento mi cabello, enredado por no cepillármelo antes de acostarme.

Camino al armario y saco mi uniforme, la falda negra con tablones, la camisa de manga larga con el escudo del instituto Seijo, la corbata, y el saco. Me ducho rápidamente sin mojar mi cabello, al salir enrollo mi cuerpo en una toalla y cierro la cortina de mi única venta por la que había entrado a mi casa furtivamente.

Me termino de vestir, y cepillo mi enredado cabello que estaba empezando a ceder cuando aplico una crema para facilitarme la tarea de dominar los tirabuzones que se habían formado mientras estaba dormida.

Me hago una pequeña trenza del lado derecho de mi cabello, me coloco sombra en los parpados de un azul oscuro que al contraste con mi color de piel destaca, y brillo transparente en los labios. Arreglo el horario de hoy sacando y metiendo libretas, libros y bolígrafos, sin meter una carpeta donde anoto mis dudas durante las clases. Me pongo mis pantuflas y me cuelgo en el hombro la mochila, tomo la carpeta y el saco con cuidado de no arrugarlo.

Entro al comedor y veo el reloj, tengo veinte minutos para llegar, veo a mi papa sentado en el comedor leyendo el periódico de hoy y tomando café, mi madre le está sirviendo su desayuno muy occidental, tostadas francesas.

—Hola, papá — lo saludo y le beso la mejilla rápidamente, tome una tostada para irla comiendo en el camino—. Adiós, papá.

Hago lo mismo con mi madre, voy a la entrada y me pongo los zapatos, guardo las pantuflas y me coloco mi saco.

—Sakura no llegues tarde— escucho la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas.

— ¡Eh! Monstruo— Siento la cara enrojecer de enojo, Touya bien que sabía como hacerme enojar, siempre daba en el blanco con sus ataques, me levanto y me sacudo mi falda —. No más fiestecitas entre semana.

Me volteo a verlo y su cara tiene una sonrisa torcida que para mi madre podía significar cualquier cosa pero para mí "_Se lo que hiciste y no se va a quedar así_"

—Créetelo, Touya no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna más— abrí la puerta y me despido de todos dando por terminado el regaño de mi hermano mayor. Reviso mi reloj de muñeca, había perdido cinco preciosos minutos no lo pienso mas y echo a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo.

El frio que me golpea en la cara ayuda a no sudar, corro por una avenida donde los estudiantes transitan tranquilamente, aminoro mi paso pero siguiendo caminando rápido, paso de largo a una o dos chicas con uniforme de una escuela solo para mujeres, lo confirmo al escuchar sus risitas cuando esquivo a un chico de mi instituto.

La realidad me cae como balde de agua fría, estoy en el enrejado del instituto, siento mis piernas de gelatina. No había tomado en cuenta que en la fiesta estaban otras doscientas personas y alguno que otro estaba sobrio y pudo vernos a Li y a mí besándonos, el chisme se propagaría como fuego y nosotros estaríamos en medio de este incendio.

Ignoro totalmente mis ideas atormentadoras, camino como quien no quiere la cosa llegando con tiempo de más a la entrada del edificio donde se encuentran los casilleros donde nos cambiamos de zapatos, alzo la vista y Li invade mi campo de visión, esta junto con Eriol y sus amigos. Camino con mi carpeta en una mano y mi mochila resbalándose por mi hombro, solo mantengo contacto visual por unos segundos, me desconcierta la manera en la que me clava su vista, sus ojos castaños con una mirada tan dura que pueden convertirte en una estatua tal como medusa en los mitos griegos.

Paso de largo ignorándolo olímpicamente, lo que me cuesta demasiado trabajo por lo que el significaba para mi estos últimos días, llego a mi casillero y me quito mis zapatos para sacar los que usábamos dentro de las instalaciones y guardar los que llevaba puestos.

Me acomodo mi mochila y empiezo a caminar rápido, aplico lo mismo que me hizo anoche Li…ignorarme.

Camino en el pasillo de los de último año ignorando los cuchicheos que escucho por aquí y por allá, como algunas chicas se asoman por la ventana que da al pasillo e ignoro sus miradas de desdén.

—_Me dijeron que se besaron._

—_Dicen que ella fue tras de él, la vieron unas chicas de la clase dos_

—_Nina era mucho más bonita que ella._

— _Su carita de ángel no es más que una máscara._

—_Te apuesto a que tuvieron sexo._

Empiezo a caminar lo más rápido posible con la frente en alto, si esto era la antesala de lo que me esperaba el resto del día, quería notificarme enferma y estar a salvo bajo las sabanas almidonadas de la enfermería todo el día.

No quería seguir escuchando mentiras sobre como recibí mi primer beso, y las especulaciones que cada persona se hizo en su mente, cada persona es un mundo y yo no poseía la habilidad para saber que pensaban las demás personas.

Llego a mi clase ignorando a los que ya estaban ocupando sus lugares, todavía no suena el timbre acostumbrado antes del inicio de la jornada de la mañana, ocupo mi lugar en el penúltimo asiento de la última fila, cuelgo la mochila en la silla y la carpeta encima del escritorio.

—Tomoyo no sabe nada— susurra Chiharu.

Alzo mi vista.

—Eriol está corriendo la voz en la escuela de que nadie le debe de decir nada.

No decimos nada, porque Tomoyo llega en ese momento saludando alegremente a todos como costumbre, el maquillaje esconde la cara de cansancio y cruda que trae encima, me saluda para después sentarse en el pupitre a mi derecha, me pasa mi móvil y mis llaves, no nos decimos nada, no le doy explicaciones de por qué me fui antes sin decirle nada.

El profesor Terada entra después de que los últimos de mis compañeros entre ellos Li se hicieron presentes en sus respectivos lugares. Ignoro completamente a Li cuando pasa a mi lado, ya que su lugar es detrás de mí.

El profesor empieza a explicarnos que tenemos que cambiarnos de lugar durante los siguientes tres meses, la formación es de la siguiente manera: cada pupitre se juntara con otro reduciendo las filas a la mitad, los lugares se sortearan y no abra cambios. Le pide a los hombres que arreglen los pupitres mientras el dibuja la formación en la pizarra.

Nos empieza a nombrar por numero de lista, Tomoyo pasa y le toca el número siete, espero que pasen todos los que están antes de mí, me toca pasar y saco el número dos lo que quiere decir que me toca sentarme con Eriol, Li me pisa los talones ya sigue después de mi, saca el papelito y se rasca la nuca, se voltea a la clase y dice:

— ¿Quién quiere intercambiar el asiento conmigo?

Enseña el papelito a la clase.

Ocho, veo la formación que dibujo el profesor Terada. Le ha tocado sentarse con Tomoyo.

Se hace un silencio sepulcral que si tiraría un alfiler se escucharía todos los tambaleos que haría cuando aterrizara en el piso. Dejo escapar un suspiro de desilusión por un pequeño momento desee sentarme junto a él.

—Como dije anteriormente Li, nada de cambios se queda como haya salido el sorteo.

No protesta.

Termina el sorteo y el salón se llena de ruidos por el movimiento de toda la clase a sus nuevos asientos, no me gusta para nada estar en primera fila, y pegarme casi al hombro de Eriol me incomoda más.

Las clases transcurren normalmente, por algunas llamadas de atención de los profesores por sorprender algunos compañeros platicando con su compañero de asiento.

Eriol me pasa un papelito por debajo del pupitre, lo abro.

"_Logre silenciar a todas las clases de tercer año_"

—Gracias— susurro.

No volvemos a decir nada lo que resta de la jornada.

Suena el timbre del receso por toda la escuela, me levanto rápidamente. Le digo a Tomoyo y a las demás que se adelanten, las veo alejarse y me acerco a al pupitre de Li, que esta platicando con sus amigos.

—Tenemos que hablar— le digo enfrentándome a su mirada.

Eriol empieza a empujar a Yamasaki mientras le pisan los talones sus otros amigos.

—Shaoran te esperamos en la cafetería.

Li se levanta de su asiento, entonces me doy cuenta de que somos los únicos que estamos dentro del salón, no habían ni pasado cuatro minutos desde que empezó el receso y todos salieron volando a la cafetería.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Rodea su pupitre y se coloca enfrente de mí, demasiado cerca de mí, desvió mi mirada estaba nerviosa, su voz acaba desarmándome y elimina automáticamente de la mente lo que le iba a decir, entonces empiezo con el plan de apoyo.

Estiro mi brazo con la mano extendida en su rostro.

—Devuélveme mi zapato.

El movimiento es rápido y me toma desprevenida, siento su respiración en mi nariz y sus labios sobre los míos, lo había echo de nuevo, pero esta vez es menos tierno, es más violento, él empieza a mover sus labios.

Nada me importa ya, cierro los ojos y empiezo a corresponderle torpemente, coloca sus manos en mis mejillas mientras que yo lo agarro del saco para acercarlo a mí. Siento un calor que recorre en todo mi cuerpo, nos separamos un poco por falta de aire pero enseguida empieza el siguiente beso que se vuelve más intenso que el anterior, sus manos empiezan a descender en la curvatura de mi espalda descansando en mis caderas apretándome contra él.

Subo lentamente mis manos a su cuello.

— Hey, Shaoran ya tarda…

Empujo con brusquedad a Li de mí, no lo quiero ni ver a los ojos.

—Lo siento no sabía que estaban "ocupados"— dice Eriol, su voz se escucha burlona, siento mi cara arder al énfasis que hace Eriol en ocupados.

—Vete a la mierda, Eriol.

Me llevo mi mano a mi boca y salgo huyendo, ignoro las voces de Eriol y de Li, era una tonta por corresponderle los besos a Li y en plena escuela.

No había duda, alguien nos habrá visto y nadie puede evitar que Tomoyo se entere.

El verdadero infierno está por comenzar.

**«Shaoran»**

Y entonces, por primera vez en mi vida, después de lo de Nina, yo estaba nervioso.

Ver la silueta de Sakura Kinomoto correr en dirección a la puerta del salón me hace sentir eso de las mariposas en el estomago. En realidad no sabía que era lo que había hecho ni siquiera tengo idea de por qué ella comenzó a provocarme yo lo único que hice fue dejarme llevar… pero desgraciadamente me fui muy, muy lejos.

Inmediatamente al ver a Sakura fuera del aula la voz de Eriol no se hace esperar, no estaba burlándose lo que para mí representaba un alivio total, no me convenía que me echara el sermón de "Tomoyo lo sabrá".

Y aunque así fuera, ya me vale una mierda.

—Bueno— me dice golpeándome la espalda ligeramente con su mano derecha dejándome ver apenas su reloj de Tiffany´s de plata —, supongo que te veré en un rato— murmura metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del pantalón.

Ahora sí que me lleva la mierda, cuando Eriol actúa así de indiferente es porque o esta demasiado enojado para hablarme o en realidad ya le vale una mierda lo que me pase, lo que es un alivio porque ya no lo tendré todo el tiempo sobre mí pero no deja de ser mi mejor amigo.

—Vas a ir de chismoso con Tomoyo — dije al instante que apenas estaba por un paso de estar en los pasillos.

Apenas vi su perfil izquierdo, estaba riendo, se estaba burlando.

Me mordí el labio inferior, ahora sí que estaba en una bronca.

—No— dijo sutil —, haz lo que quieras; ese es tu problema y lo sabes, vine a ver si querías ir a la cafetería y el receso ya esta por terminar.

Dude. No puede ser posible.

Sonreí casi de burla, casi para mí mismo moviendo la cabeza apenas un poco en señal de no comprender absolutamente nada.

Entrecerré los ojos, es casi imposible de ser.

Absolutamente no.

— ¿Te gusta?— inquirí casi inseguro de mí mismo.

Él sonrió girando sobre sus talones. Se veía tan despreocupado.

—No siempre me tiene que gustar lo que tú desechas.

Silencio. Él no puede saber lo de Tomoyo ella jamás se lo diría, primero por vergüenza y segundo ¡era yo! Ella jamás estaría orgullosa de haber perdido su virginidad conmigo además me odia por lo tanto es algo poco creíble para todos, incluso para mí.

—Explícate— digo casi ausente.

Negó sonriendo.

—Nada— dijo suspirando —, lo mismo paso con Nina, creías que me gustaba.

Eso. Uff.

En realidad ahorita no me importa.

—Ha…

Conseguí decir.

— Hay reunión con los del equipo en la tarde ¿vas a venir?

Asentí casi sin pensarlo, ya van dos besos con Sakura ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

—No— dije al instante acomodando mis cosas dentro de la mochila. Sé cuanto le molesta a Tomoyo el desorden en los pupitres y bueno, al final será mi compañera por lo que resta del curso.

Lo que menos quiero son problemas.

Inmediatamente sonó el timbre de regreso a los salones de clases, todos estaban algo así como cansados, supongo que la fiesta de Eriol los habría dejado así yo estoy un poco acostumbrado a desvelarme así que no lo sentí tan pesado agregando que yo no tome casi nada por no decir absolutamente nada.

—Ahora sé porque le dicen lo de las caderas…

— ¿De verdad las mueve como Shakira?

— ¿Quién es Shakira?

— ¡Calla y escucha!

Reí. Sabia perfectamente de quién estaban hablando, a veces nosotros los jóvenes cuando tenemos la primera relación sexual lo vemos como la hazaña más grande de la vida. Cuando se es con la mujer especial no hay arrepentimientos pero cuando ella te engaña entonces…

— ¿Ya te toco darle?

Preguntan, la verdad no sé quien pero sé que es a mí a quien miran.

Me había perdido de la conversación por completo y no tanto pensando en Nina de cuando tuve mi primera vez con ella, absolutamente no, en realidad estaba pensando en algo un tanto estúpido como la canción de Pink que iba escuchando trayecto a la escuela.

— ¿De qué?

Pregunte acomodando el codo derecho en la mesa mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el dorso de la mano mirando a mis compañeros que sonreían estúpidamente.

Cuestiones de ser popular.

—Que si ya te acostaste con Sasaki…

— ¿Rika?— pregunte casi ausente, negué —. No, jamás he tenido nada que ver con ella.

—Ha es cierto— dijo alguno —, era amiga de Nina…

Nina… silencio sepulcral… todos se miraron entre ellos evitando mi mirada, tal vez en otra ocasión yo me hubiera sentido mal inclusive hubiera tomado ese comentario como una ofensa pero no quite mi posición, es más todavía me di el lujo de ver a la ventana. Hacia tanto frio en la mañana y parte de la madrugada que habían anunciado que tal vez llovería pero el del clima se había equivocado casi como siempre: estaba nevando.

Aquellas perlas blancas y suaves con la forma del algodón del hisopo estaban haciendo su aparición a casi tres horas de regresar a casa. Vaya… tres horas.

—Lo siento — dijo uno.

Negué. No estaba enojado… sorprendentemente no estaba enojado.

Reí tratando de calmar la situación pero nadie quitaba ese rostro de miedo como si yo estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien y también tuvieran miedo de quitarse.

—No se preo…

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra regrésame mi zapato!

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se posaron a casi nada de mi rostro, es más puedo jurar que estaba sintiendo los ligeros roses de su nariz fina y pequeña con la mía.

No me inmute, ¿Por qué lo haría?, es Sakura.

— ¡Hazlo o te golpeare tan fuerte que tu madre tendrá que ponerte un parche con tu nombre para reconocerte!

Mis ojos estaban casi entrecerrados pero se abrieron al instante en que ella puso sus manos en mi cabello, estaba a punto de jalarlos, estaba a punto de lastimarme en su desesperación de siempre ser ignorada por mí, estaba a punto de querer entretener a todos aquí en el salón y no se lo voy a permitir.

— ¡Vaya esta comenzando a nevar!

Gritó Eriol tan fuerte que todos corrieron en dirección a las ventanas enormes abriéndolas para sacar las manos y las cabezas y sentir los hisopos blancos y fríos en la piel. Sakura también miró por un instante soltando poco a poco los cabellos que estaban en mi cabeza obvio llevándose unos cuantos en su mano. Extrañamente no me dolió.

—Nina amaba la nieve— dijo Tomoyo sentada a mi lado, al parecer había ignorado lo que Sakura me había hecho o tal vez acababa de llegar.

Suspire como no había suspirado en todo el día captando el olor a lavanda que sacaba la ropa de Tomoyo, su trenza estilo Los juegos del hambre y bueno, sus ojos azules casi tan cristalinos y azules que parecían querer estallar de un momento a otro.

Cerré los ojos de manera instantánea, a veces les decían las gemelas a Nina y a Tomoyo, ambas con el miso perfume, ambas con el mismo peinado, ambas con la misma sonrisa.

— _¡Shaoran, Shaoran ven!_

Me llamaba mientras su bufanda rosa giraba alrededor de su cuerpo y era sostenida por un elegante nudo en su cuello, yo soy muy friolento no me gustan estos climas, estoy muy acostumbrado a no pasar las fiestas en Japón sino en el país de origen de mis padres, en Hong Kong por lo tanto no estoy acostumbrado pero eso a ella no parecía importarle, le gustaba jugar con cada estación siendo tan jodidamente perfecta como para ser humana o al menos lo era para mí y al parecer también para Tomoyo.

Negué cruzando mis brazos aunque realmente me estaba abrazando a mí mismo respirando y sacando vaho de la boca.

— _¡Shaoran, Shaoran…!_

—Ven Li— me dicen mis compañeros golpeándome la nuca ligeramente —, vamos al patio.

—No— digo en automático sacando mi libro de texto de matemáticas, no me vendría mal una buena estudiada —, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Inmediatamente todos mis compañeros comenzaron a salir aprovechándose de la ausencia del docente de quince minutos de retraso. Ver nevar antes de tiempo es causa de que todos estén emocionados menos yo, obvio por causas mayores y que todos conocen nadie me insistió. Me levante para ver como jugaban entre ellos arrojándose bolas de nieve, novios tomando una rama con pocas hojas para hacerlo parecer un muérdago y besarse.

Un escalofrió recorrió por mi espalda al ver a Sakura jugar con Tomoyo arrojándose bolas de nieve a Eriol cargando a Tomoyo por la cintura para ocuparla como protección contra los del equipo.

Sonreí el año pasado yo hubiera podido jugar con ellos pero no ahora que Eriol esta de indiferente y Tomoyo me odia. Por supuesto con lo de Eriol no puedo hacer nada, me acosté con la chica de sus sueños, sé lo que es que te quiten a alguien así.

— ¡Shaoran, Shaoran!— grita Sakura desde su posición acomodándose una bufanda morada alrededor de su cuello, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio se notaban considerablemente.

Vaya, creí que estaba enojada, me parece una chica bastante bipolar.

—Ven— dijo casi inaudible para ella únicamente con el movimiento de sus labios.

Negué sonriendo.

—No— dije también con un movimiento de labios —, ven.

Dije moviendo la cabeza señalando el salón de clases, no había nadie y si no lo hacia ahora jamás me recuperaría de lo que había pasado.

Regrese la vista al patio de la escuela buscando a Sakura pero no estaba sólo Tomoyo viéndome fijamente, como siempre a Eriol corriendo tras Yamasaki, a los del equipo cargando a mis compañeras, al director riendo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos a los del otro grupo de ultimo año también divirtiéndose.

¿Qué tendría de divertido la preparatoria sin un poco de inmadurez? Yo la verdad no quiero crecer aun, no con diecisiete años cumplidos y sintiéndome así.

— ¿A quien más estas llamando?— preguntó la voz tras de mí que apenas pude mostrarle el perfil izquierdo de mi rostro.

Sonreí, no puedo creer que una loca como ella me esté haciendo esto.

—Pensaba que tal vez todas las porristas quisieran hacer un baile caliente para mí mientras se besaban entre ustedes.

—Muy gracioso— dijo Sakura caminando hasta donde estaba, es tan extraño que yo sea así, de hecho Nina fue la que primero intentó en todo incluso cuando hicimos el amor fue idea de ella.

—Es una característica muy mía — dije sentándome al filo de la mesa sacando de la bolsa de mi pantalón una cajita de aquellos dulces tan extraños que casi no se vendían en las tiendas pero que a mí me encantaban. Galletas de chocolate con cereza.

— ¿Me das una?— preguntó Sakura

Extendí la cajita accediendo a compartir un poco de aquel gusto estúpido y aniñado que al parecer ella también compartía.

—Creí que estarías muy enojada como para hablarme— dije dando una mordida a mi galleta, ella negó.

—Me besaste— dijo agachando la mirada —, y luego me quitaste mi zapatilla…

—Que tu aventaste para golpearme y en realidad me dolió mucho— dije sobándome la nuca recordando aquel dolor.

—Me desesperas— dijo sonrojada.

—Y tu a mí— contrataque.

Cerré los ojos, por un momento, con Sakura, me sentí pleno; ella me entendía, no se desesperaba cuando desaparecía de un momento a otro, respetaba cuando callaba.

La quería… tener a mi lado… ho al menos sentir ese sentimiento de nuevo de necesitar y ser necesitado, nada más. Nada más que eso.

Prefiero tener una caricia de tu mano, un roce de tus labios y un aroma de tu cabello, solo uno a vivir una eternidad sin ello.

— ¿Me regalas un beso?— pregunte acariciando su mejilla derecha alejando al mismo tiempo un mechón de cabello —, no me había percatado por completo; son verde esmeralda.

Ella se sonrojo. El verde es mi color favorito.

—Hoy a las ocho nos han invitado al centro de juegos, abrirán una nueva cafetería con pista y bueno… me preguntaba si tu tal vez…

Hice una mueca de disgusto, era lógico que no iba a poder ir, cuando mi madre se pone en el plan de no permitirme las salidas no lo es por quitarme las llaves del auto o de la casa, me pone a cuidar a mis hermanas que aunque son más grandes que yo son cuatro locas inmaduras que… bueno, si yo me escapo de mi casa por las noches ella son el doble de peor que yo.

Suspire.

—No puedo— dije agachando la mirada.

—Pero… Tomoyo ha dicho que no le importa que vayas, de hecho sugirió tu invitación Eriol.

Sonreí, ha que con este Eriol.

—Es… ¿es cierto que tuviste algo que ver con Tomoyo?— sus ojitos verdes me miraron brillosos, no podía negarme ni tampoco decir la verdad.

—Sí— dije casi sin pensarlo mirando a mis manos que se habían entrelazado sin querer.

— ¿Fue serio?

Muchas preguntas.

— ¿Por eso te odia?

Demasiadas preguntas.

— ¿La lastimaste?

— ¡Y terminantemente a ti que te importa si tuve o no que ver con Tomoyo!

Grite saltando de la mesa mirándola fijamente, brincó al instante de mi actitud y aunque me arrepentí no podía tranquilizarme ya que hablar de Tomoyo significaba hablar de Nina.

—Oye cálmate yo lo ultimo que quiero es que estés molesto, sólo fue una pregunta no era para que te pusieras así.

Respire, seguí respirando, estaba estresando hasta su puta madre, no quiero, ya no quiero seguir hablando de Nina ya no quiero recordarla.

—Lo siento— dije respirando entre tanto y tanto. — ¿Quién te dijo eso?— pregunte de manera automática, era lógico que Tomoyo no haya dicho nada para ella había sido una vergüenza perder su virginidad conmigo y bueno yo del todo no estaba orgulloso de haberlo hecho tampoco.

—Eriol— dijo Sakura suspirando, al parecer se estaba acostumbrado a mis ataques de histeria —. Me dijo que creía que Tomoyo y tu tuvieron algo que ver por como son.

Me alarme. Abrí la boca. Había abierto la boca y dicho algo que no me convenía que nadie supiera.

Moví los labios una y otra vez sin sacar palabra alguna, estaba anonadado.

— ¿Eriol te dijo o no?

—Yo lo deduje— dijo inclinando los hombros —, tal vez por eso te odia Tomoyo porque bueno, lo de tu novia que era su amiga y luego con ella, tal vez por eso pero no estoy del todo enterada y Eriol sólo lo cree más no esta seguro del todo y bueno… yo tampoco.

Suspiró.

—No fui novio de Tomoyo, no hicimos nada malo cuando Nina fue mi novia ¿esta claro?— ella asintió —, tienes que creer lo que te estoy diciendo — dije ahora sujetándola de los hombros con firmeza y ella volvió a asentir confundida —, no creas en nada más que en mi, cualquier cosa házmelo saber a mí a nadie más.

—Ok— murmullo ella igual de confundida o tal vez más.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

El timbre acostumbrado de cambio de clase sonó. Todos comenzarían a regresar a las clases, era lógico que ambos nos separáramos, otras visitas inoportunas como la de Eriol no nos favorecería en nada y no quisiera dar más explicaciones.

—Entonces… ¿iras a la cafetería?

Negué nuevamente, si ya no iba a poder quitármela de por vida y yo tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo en que ella se alejara qué más daba decir la verdad.

—Se podría decir que estoy castigado— dije suspirando —, han sido muchas fiestas desde mi regreso al instituto y bueno, mi madre no esta del todo contenta con eso, piensa que me drogo.

Sakura sonrió.

—A mí también me regañaron pero fue más que nada mi hermano— río pero no parecía por lo que me acababa de decir sino más bien un chiste privado —, ya sabes, el llegar como lo hice y con lo de mi zapato…

Dude.

Siguió hablando.

— ¿Quieres ir al cine?— pregunte tomando mi mochila en la mano derecha. Hacia tanto que no me iba de pinta que, qué más daba hacerlo antes de que terminara el año.

La cosa es vivir ¿no?

— ¿Al cine?, pero faltan todavía un par de horas para regresar a casa.

—Vas a salir en la noche de todas formas y nos libraremos de matemáticas y son dos horas.

Sakura hizo aquel gesto tan característico de una persona que odia a muerte las matemáticas, además bueno, ahora en la posición que estamos o en la que yo considero no tendría problemas en pasarle los exámenes y Eriol tampoco, él es buena persona.

—No quisiera saltarme clases y menos la de calculo, ya voy bastante mal como para saltarla. Son demasiados problemas como para irme.

La mire, se sonrojo, la estaba convenciendo únicamente con una sonrisa, sé que tiene debilidad por mí.

Levante la mano derecha para que ella la tomara y saliéramos del salón de clases lo más rápido que pudiéramos, lo bueno es que no es una niña torpe y correr no promete un problema para ambos.

—Me parece que están estrenando la película de Zombis y… en cuanto a tus problemas, al menos estas viva ¿no lo crees?

Sakura frunció el ceño, tal vez sabia del todo la existencia y vida de Nina pero qué más daba.

—No porque me gustes significa que faltare a clases, jamás lo he hecho.

Suspire, esta niña es más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Quiero robarle un beso en la sala con las luces apagadas, tal vez tocarle un pecho… no de hecho eso no, no con ella pero sí podría tomarle la mano.

—Antes insistías en saber si realmente me gustabas ¿verdad?— ella asintió mirando su pupitre, ella también quería escaparse conmigo —, déjame que te pregunte yo a ti— dije acariciando su suave rostro, el tacto sorprendente no me molestaba —, ¿te gusta alguien como yo?

—Sabes que sí— dijo insistente con las mejillas más rojas que antes.

—Entonces vámonos— dije tomando sus cosas del pupitre para meter los libros dentro de su bolsa —, a partir de ahora vamos a vivir como lo que somos.

Dije comenzando a jalarla por la muñeca derecha, su bolsa casi no pesaba y de hecho gracias al cielo que aun los alumnos estaban ignorando la campana, pasamos por los pasillos más solitarios, el baño de maestros, los salones de primero, los casilleros donde nos detuvimos para ponernos los respectivos zapatos, Sakura seguía dudando mientras se acomodaba su abrigo.

—El cine esta cerrado— dijo mirando el reloj de su celular.

—Ho vamos, no todos los cines de por aquí abren tarde, hay algunos que están desde temprano a la espera de alumnos rebeldes como nosotros.

— ¡No soy una rebelde!

Gritó golpeando el piso con su zapato.

—Ahora sí— dije burlón —, además dicen que esta de zombis asusta mucho…

Entonces su carita se torno angustiada, asustada.

No me digan que…

Los alumnos corrían aun con la nieve cayendo en sus cuerpos, el sonido de uno que otro beso al final del pasillo, algunos gemidos del profesor de educación física con la maestra de arte.

El viento frio que hacia ruido cortando el aire gracias a los arboles que se movían al compas.

— ¿Te dan miedo?

Ella negó abrazando su mochila con fuerza.

Sí le daba miedo. Sonreí ligeramente para acercarme a ella y quitarle la mochila y así evitar el cansancio es lo mínimo que puede hacer un caballero.

—Descuida— dije tomando su mano —, te abrazare y bueno, si tienes miedo y quieres gritar — dije susurrando muy, muy cerca de su oreja izquierda —, puedes darme un beso.

— ¡Atrevido!— gritó escandalizada empujándome con fuerza.

—Vamos— dije sin soltarle la mano.

—Oye… no tengo mucho dinero.

Suspire, eso a mí no me importa.

—Nadie te esta pidiendo dinero— dije irritado.

— ¡Te lo pagare!— dijo mientras seguíamos caminado.

Ambos reímos, era tan tonta.

—Si quieres hacerlo— dije inclinando los hombros mientras metía las manos dentro del pantalón.

¡Joder! Estaba haciendo mucho frio, de hecho más que de costumbre.

—Pero soy yo el que te esta invitando…

Ella hizo una mueca un tanto chistosa mostrando su molestia, seguramente es de esas chicas a las que les molesta el hecho de ser tratadas como… no sé, no entiendo la mente femenina.

Al darme cuenta de que ella había aclarado que pagaría su boleto significaba que había accedido a irse de pinta conmigo y eso para mí ya era bastante bueno, tal vez podía tomarla de la mano, tal vez podía hasta robarle un buen beso.

—Ésta bien— dijo Sakura suspirando mientras caminaba a mi lado viendo de un lado a otro para que el guardia no nos viera que nos estábamos volando las dos últimas clases. Justo ahora al estúpido rector se le había ocurrido poner reportes perjudiciales a los de último año si nos saltábamos horas,

Podría repercutir en mi matriculación para la universidad y más dado que yo no quiero estudiar aquí en Japón… aunque si Sakura estudia aquí yo podría considerar mi ida fuera del país o tal vez no.

—Pero entonces quiero algo a cambio— dijo ella corriendo a mi lado para salir por la puerta principal burlando al estúpido guardia que siempre esta mirando a la profesora de Matemáticas.

Mujer que por mucho frio que haga siempre esta en minis, siempre con la ropa escotada de un bebé de dos años o al menos ese tipo de ropa me parece porque ha como le gusta mostrar a la mujer… de hecho me parece que ya ha tenido encuentros tanto con profesores como con alumnos y un rumor ya muy viajado ha dicho que: hasta con padres de familia.

—Tu dirás— dije respirando tranquilamente para caminar en dirección al centro comercial.

—Quiero saber todo de Nina, Tomoyo, Eriol y tu.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron como platos, hablar de eso es abrir la caja de pandora lo cual… a estas alturas no me conviene hablar, se supone que cuando tu como hombre te acuestas o tienes algo que ver con alguna mujer es mejor quedarse callado, no hablar, hacer de cuenta que nunca paso porque entonces eso te hace un caballero, un hombre cabal, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera… y muchas mierdas más que me dijo una vez mi padre. Any way, el caso es que hablar de eso es contar muchas, muchas cosas es más dejaríamos de contar minutos sino historias… todo un día.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— inquirí en defensa.

—Porque quiero conocerte, sin fingimientos, sin enojos, sin tener secretos…

— ¿Secretos?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces tú prométeme que después de esto tú nunca tendrás secreto alguno conmigo, nos contaremos todo.

—Es lo que desde un principio quise.

—Sí— dije caminado, adelantándome un poco.

Tal vez unos quince pasos más que ella.

—Te lo diré— dije rápido antes de arrepentirme —, pero primero la película.

Vi de reojo la carita de satisfacción de Sakura, parece una chica berrinchuda que siempre se sale con la suya.

¡Joder, ahora estoy peor que antes!

A ClockWork: Aquí presentándome después de miles de años, debo decir que este capitulo lo teníamos desde hace ya bastante tiempo, se supone que debíamos esperar un poco más… pero en realidad me lo parece completo.

Otra cosa muy importante, con este fic y con los otros, que yo tengo, van ir de manera un poco más lenta, la querida chocolate ha estado en servicio y escuela y debo decir que yo también, nuestros horarios hasta ahora no han coincidido pero debo aclarar que será terminado al igual que los otros.

Tengan un poco de paciencia, el arte requiere tiempo. Felices fiestas.


End file.
